Kutukan Bulan Merah - Akai Tsuki no Curse
by ShizuShizu-Nyan
Summary: Desa Konoha. Desa yang telah dihapuskan dari peta 25 tahun yang lalu. Sasuke, lulusan terbaik akademi polisi yang baru saja dilantik dan akan ditugaskan di sana. Dalam perjalanannya, Sasuke bertemu kru televisi yang dipimpin oleh Sakura untuk meliput desa. Rahasia apa yang tersembunyi di Desa Konoha? Mampukah mereka menguak semua misteri yang ada? A.U, Chara Death.
1. 1

**_COPYRIGHT BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_WARNING: AU, SLIGHTLY OOC, CHARACTER DEATH_**

**_CHAPTER PENDEK! (500-1000 KATA)_**

* * *

**1**

* * *

_3 Maret 2017..._

Musik _country_ melantun merdu menemani deru mobil yang berdesing rusuh. Gemerlap cahaya kota di balik pandangan tampak makin keruh seiring sedan biru gelap itu menempuh bayu.

Sang pengemudi mobil menatap langit. Awan semakin mendung, kabut memekat dan senja makin gulita. Dalam hati ia merutuk, ingin secepatnya sampai tujuan. Namun, porshe tua keluaran tahun 1976 itu telah terpacu hingga batasnya.

Pohon-pohon berdiri gagah mengiringi perjalanan. Hawa dingin menusuk kulit menghampiri. Penghangat mobil tak lagi berfungsi, terpaksa ia semakin merapatkan jaket kulit yang membungkus diri.

Lantunan lagu pelepas sunyi tiba-tiba berubah statis. Tombol kanal ditekan, tak memberikan perubahan berarti. Semua stasiun radio tak lagi berfungsi. Semakin diri sang pemuda merutuk, pasrah menerima keadaan ini.

_Sepertinya ini sebuah kesalahan..._

Seiring waktu berlalu, membuncah pula penyesalannya. Kembali ia berpikir ulang bahwa pilihannya lalu merupakan hal yang keliru.

Memutar sang kala hingga ke dua hari sebelumnya. Ketika lulusan akademi kepolisian yang masih hijau itu baru saja menjalani pelantikannya. Setiap polisi baru akan mengemban tugas ke daerah terpencil selama masa orientasi, tak terkecuali dirinya.

Menjadi lulusan terbaik tak berarti bahwa rasa gugup akan enggan menghampiri. Telah berulang kali ia masuk ke toilet. Entah untuk buang air kecil atau mencari kejanggalan pada dirinya melalui pantulan cermin agar tetap tampak sempurna.

Pemuda berusia awal 20-an itu merapikan surai hitam legam yang menghiasi kepala, memastikan agar _spiky raven _kebanggaan tetap terjaga. Ia lemparkan pandangan ke sekujur tubuh. Seragam polisi berwarna biru laut dan celana biru donker membalut. Sedikit rasa syukur memenuhi dirinya, walau tak pernah tembus menghiasi wajah. Pria yang dingin. Itulah topeng andalannya.

Setelah merasa puas, dikenakannya topi dengan lambang kepolisian Jepang menghiasi bagian tengah.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Namanya disebut ketika baru duduk beberapa menit saja di bangkunya.

"Giliranmu."

Kembali tegak, ia melangkah menuju ruangan sang pemilik pangkat tertinggi di sana. Kepala kepolisian metro pusat, lebih dikenal sebagai Inspektur Jenderal atau Irjun Jiraiya.

Ambang pintu sedikit bergetar karena terketuk dua kali. Dari dalam, sebuah suara memanggil untuk masuk.

Sasuke diam pada tempatnya, enggan dianggap lancang jika melakukan sesuatu sebelum diinstruksikan. Pria berambut putih panjang yang duduk di meja kerja megah di tengah ruangan tersebut menyadari keseganan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum mempersilakan pemuda itu.

"Duduklah."

Sasuke memberikan hormat sekali sebelum dengan sigap menarik bangku di depan meja kerja Jiraiya.

"Tak perlu terlalu kaku," kekeh pria paruh baya itu.

Jiraiya membuka map biru di atas meja. Map dengan nama Sasuke terbubuh di depannya. Beberapa lembar dokumen bersama foto Sasuke terselip di dalam. Dibacanya lembaran demi lembaran data diri si pemuda dengan seksama.

"Uchiha..." Jiraiya bergumam. Sebuah kenangan masa lalu terputar dalam benaknya. "Kau pernah tinggal di Desa Konoha?"

Dahi Sasuke sedikit terlipat. Bingung, akan kata asing yang tak pernah didengungkan kepadanya. Sesaat kemudian wajah Sasuke kembali datar. "Tidak, Pak. Saya lahir dan besar di Tokyo."

Kembali Jiraiya terdiam. Kedua sikunya di atas meja. Telapak tangannya saling berpaut dengan punggung tangan menopang dagu. Iris hitam Jiraiya menatap dalam Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut tetap diam, berusaha tampak tenang. Padahal jantungnya kini menderu kencang.

"Baiklah."

Perawakan Jiraiya kembali santai. Wajahnya kembali bersahabat. Dalam hati Sasuke menghela lega. Ketegangan meninggalkan dirinya.

"Sudah kuputuskan. Mulai sekarang kau akan bertugas di Desa Konoha. Gunakanlah waktu besok untuk mempersiapkan semua yang kau butuhkan. Dan berangkatlah keesokan harinya."

Setelah menerima perintah, Sasuke berdiri tegap dan kembali memberi penghormatan sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.


	2. 2

**2**

* * *

Sasuke meraih ponsel pintar dari saku celana. Satu tangan memegang kemudi dan satu lagi bergerak lincah mengetuk layar. Terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan ganda tak membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ibu jari kiri menekan simbol peta di layar ponsel. Harapannya kini tertumpu pada GPS yang tertanam di benda persegi empat tersebut. Namun, ketiadaan sinyal hanya menggiringnya pada kesia-siaan.

"Cih."

Pemuda berambut raven itu berdecak, membanting benda di genggaman ke dasbor. Kembali ia menekan-nekan tombol di radio, tapi masih suara statis-lah yang terdengar.

_Apa sebaiknya aku kembali saja?_

Sejujurnya, ia telah mendapatkan firasat buruk sebelum berangkat. Berandalkan atlas dan juga peta maya, dapat diketahui bahwa Desa Konoha sudah tak lagi terdata. Sehari sebelumnya ia pergi ke perpustakaan daerah. Tahun 1992 adalah terakhir kali desa itu tercatat sebelum hilang sepenuhnya.

Sasuke pun sempat mencari berita yang berkaitan dengan Desa Konoha dari internet maupun perpustakaan. Entah kenapa, tak ada satu pun hasil pencarian yang berkaitan. Seolah desa tersebut telah lenyap, hilang tak berbekas.

Hanya saja, kontrak tertulis menyebutkan bahwa ia tidak boleh melanggar perintah atasan. Ia harus bersedia ditempatkan di mana saja dan bekerja di tempat yang ditugaskan selama dua tahun. Melanggar sama saja dengan menyerahkan kembali lencana yang sudah susah payah diterimanya.

Jam pada dasbor mobil telah menunjukkan pukul 18:30. Matahari lebih cepat tergelincir pada musim gugur seperti sekarang. Kabut semakin pekat dan langit semakin gelap. Pemanas mobil sudah tak berfungsi. Hanya kedinginan yang datang menyelimuti diri.

Sasuke menghidupkan lampu penerangan sedan tuanya karena kabut mempersulit penglihatan. Namun, dibalik padatnya asap putih, sekelibat tertangkap sebuah siluet berbentuk kotak di pinggir jalan.

Setir mobil sedikit diputarnya ke kanan agar tak menabrak siluet tersebut sembari mengurangi pijakan pada gas-nya. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas. Siluet itu adalah bagian belakang sebuah mobil _box_ abu-abu.

Sebuah siluet lain tiba-tiba bergerak. Seperti bayangan manusia, berdiri di tengah jalan berkabut dengan gerakan tangan melambai. Suara riuh rendah merayap memasuki telinga Sasuke. Pemuda itu pun semakin memperlambat laju mobilnya, tak ingin menabrak sosok itu tanpa sengaja.

Sinar lampu mobil menyipitkan sepasang mata insan yang menghalangi jalan. Namun, tak memupus lambaian tangannya. Berharap agar orang asing dalam mobil tersebut dapat menyelamatkan ia dari masalah yang menimpa.

Sasuke menginjak rem mobil. Berhenti beberapa meter dari sosok tak dikenal itu. Wajah asing tersebut tampak sumringah tat kala melihat Sasuke yang menghentikan mobilnya. Serentak ia berlari menuju kendaraan tua si pemuda.

Sosok itu mulai terlihat jelas. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik dengan tato garis berwarna merah menghiasi kedua sisi pipinya. Sedikit menunduk ia berdiri di samping jendela sedan. Diketuknya jendela tersebut secara beruntun tak sabaran.

Sasuke membalas dengan mengayuh penurun jendelanya yang masih berbentuk manual, tak otomatis layaknya mobil _modern._

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sasuke datar namun sopan.

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berkata. Asap putih mengepul dari mulutnya. Sedikit menggigil, ia merapatkan jaket parasutnya.

Jari berbalut sarung tangan tebal menunjuk mobil _box _yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. "Mobil kami tiba-tiba mogok. Sinyal juga tidak tersedia di sini. Mau kembali dengan jalan kaki terlalu jauh. Karena itu, boleh kami menumpang di mobil Anda, Pak?"

Sasuke sedikit mengernyit mendengar sebutan untuk dirinya. "Tidak usah panggil Pak. Saya masih muda."

"Oh, kalau begitu?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Cukup panggil dengan nama saya saja."

"Baik, Uchiha-san!" Si pemuda tampak sumringah. Ia pun memanggil teman-temannya yang lain. Tiga insan satu per satu turun dari dalam mobil _box. _Mereka mengangguk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih, dilanjutkan dengan menurunkan sebuah tas perlengkapan dari mobil mereka.

Sasuke membuka kunci mobilnya. Pintu-pintu mobil dibuka oleh keempat insan yang ingin menumpang. Setelah semuanya naik, kembali Sasuke pacu kendaraannya.

"Ah, untunglah kau lewat Uchiha-san. Kami tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau tidak diselamatkan olehmu seperti ini!" Pemuda berambut cokelat yang duduk di samping Sasuke itu berkata dengan riang. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah jok belakang.

"Oh ya, kau juga harus berkenalan dengan mereka," ujarnya seraya menunjuk tiga temannya.

"Wanita berambut merah jambu yang duduk di belakangmu namanya Sakura Haruno. Si cewek berambut pirang yang di tengah namanya Ino Yamanaka. Dan yang paling ujung, si pria gendut yang duduk di belakangku ini namanya Chouji Akimichi. Ah, aku sendiri Kiba Inuzuka. Salam kenal!"

"Hei. Aku tidak gendut, hanya sedikit gemuk!"

"Yah, yah... Terserahlah," ujar Kiba memutar bola mata, tak mengapik ocehan sang sahabat berbadan gempal.

Sasuke tak berujar dan hanya mengangguk untuk balik memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha-San. Kalau dilihat dari arah tujuanmu, sepertinya kau ingin pergi ke Desa Konoha juga, ya?" Kiba menerka.

"Begitulah. Kalian sendiri, ada tujuan apa ke sana?"

"Hehe, sudah jelas kan?" Kiba menggesek-gesek hidungnya seraya memamerkan kartu identitas yang terkalung lehernya. Di sana tertulis nama serta jabatannya. Kiba Inuzuka. Editor Fotografer.

"Kami berempat staf dari TV Tokyo yang bertugas untuk meliput Desa Konoha. Bahkan _Program Director_ acara ini pun datang langsung ke lokasi lapangan. Silahkan sambut, Sakura Haruno-San!"

Kiba memberikan perkenalan seraya mengembangkan kedua tangannya. Sambutan yang terlampau berlebihan itu, mengirimkan sedikit semu di pipi wanita muda bersurai merah jambu bernama Sakura.

"Hentikanlah, Kiba!" tegur Sakura dengan sebuah pelototan tajam.

"Wuiiih... serem," balas Kiba cekikikan.

"Ah, kalau aku reporter lapangan. Kau pasti sering melihat wajahku di layar televisi kan, Sasuke-San?" Ino segera menyambar, mengibas rambut pirang panjangnya sembari memajukan sedikit tubuh tanpa lupa tersenyum centil dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Pemuda itu mengernyit. Ia heran kenapa gadis itu tanpa segan menggunakan nama depan dan bukan nama keluarganya. Ia juga berusaha mengingat wajah gadis itu, tapi berujung pada kenihilan. Wajah yang asing. Nama yang tak kalah asing pula. Hanya karena tak mau memperpanjang urusan, dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, kau juru kameranya?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap Chouji dari kaca spion tengah yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan pendek. Pipi pria gemuk itu tampak makin membulat dengan suara berisik karena mengunyah sebungkus besar keripik kentang dalam genggamannya.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke sempat melihat sebuah tas jinjing besar yang dimasukkan oleh Chouji ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. Ia pun bertanya, "Di dalam bagasi itu, perlengkapan pers kalian?"

"Yup. Mulai dari kamera, naskah, _microphone_, dan baju ganti. Semuanya ada di sana," Kiba menjelaskan. "Uchiha-San sendiri, atas tujuan apa ingin ke Desa Konoha?"

Hal yang wajar untuk ditanyakan. Sasuke memang tak mengenakan atribut kepolisiannya. Mobil pun pribadi miliknya. Alasannya tak menggunakan mobil polisi karena ucapan Jiraiya tempo hari. 'Gunakan saja yang ada di kantor polisi cabang Desa Konoha nanti.' Alhasil, sekilas dia terlihat seperti pelancong keren yang hobi _traveling_ ke tempat-tempat terpencil.

"Aku polisi. Mulai hari ini ditugaskan di Desa Konoha," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Hoooh?" Kiba memberikan pandangan tertarik, begitu pula rekan-rekannya.

"Tunggu, ditugaskan sebagai polisi di Konoha? Apa itu tidak salah?"

Sakura, selaku _program director _menyela. Wanita pekerja keras itu yakin kalau Desa Konoha tidak pernah terjamahkan lagi selama 25 tahun terakhir. Desa itu telah terabaikan. Tak mungkin tenaga kepolisiannya masih beraktifitas hingga kini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi itu benar."

Netra zamrud Sakura berkilat. Jiwa jurnalistiknya terpanggil. Walau acara besutannya ditentang oleh dewan media di tingkat atas, ia yakin kalau keputusannya tidak salah. Desa tersebut memang menyimpan suatu misteri yang mengundang untuk dikupas.

Sakura mengeluarkan buku catatan beserta alat perekam suara. "Katakan, apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang Desa Konoha?" tanyanya. Lampu merah pada alat perekam telah berkedip. Bolpoin juga sudah tergenggam, bersiap menggores di atas kertas.


	3. 3

**3**

* * *

Sebulir keringat membasahi pelipis Sasuke. Iris hitamnya menatap kornea zamrud Sakura yang terpantulkan oleh kaca spion. Gadis itu tampak menggebu. Ketika sakelar jurnalisnya menyala, maka antusiasmenya pun meningkat. Dia akan melupakan sekelilingnya dan fokus hanya untuk menggali informasi. Matanya berbinar, tampak seperti anak kecil yang tengah mengincar mainan yang telah lama diidamkan.

Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura segera menyikut pinggang gadis itu. Segera saja si pemilik surai berwarna senada dengan nama yang disandangnya sadar kembali. Dengan terbatuk kecil untuk menjaga sikap, Sakura meluruskan duduknya. Ia pun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ehm ... Maaf sudah bersikap tidak sopan, Uchiha-san."

"Hn," Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, bersedia kah Anda untuk menjadi narasumber dalam acara kami?" tanya Sakura, kali ini berkata sopan, mengikuti prosedur yang telah ditetapkan.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk jari pada kemudi mobil. Sebagai seorang petugas negara, terdapat peraturan tak tertulis yang menyatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh sembarangan membocorkan rahasia negara. Walau ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Desa Konoha, peraturan itu tetap menaungi dirinya.

"Maaf, bukannya tidak mau. Tapi aku tidak boleh mengatakan apapun tanpa ada perintah tertulis dari atasan," jelasnya.

"Ayolah ... Kami akan mengurus hal itu setelah kembali ke Tokyo."

"Tidak bisa. Surat tersebut harus tersedia sebagai pengantar kalian. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf."

Seketika Sakura kehilangan semangat. Pemuda itu terlalu kaku. Susah diajak berkompromi. Ia pun kembali melipat tangannya seraya membuang muka ke arah jendela dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Keadaan di dalam mobil menjadi hening. Sungguh menyesakkan. Embusan mendayu angin di luar sana dapat terdengar jelas. Ino yang tak tahan segera berujar, "Se-sepi banget, ya? Eh, Sasuke-San. Boleh dihidupkan radionya?"

"Biar aku saja," sambar Kiba sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab. Pemuda jabrik itu menekan tombol untuk menghidupkan radio. Namun, hanya suara statis yang terdengar. Sasuke pun kembali mematikan radionya.

"Tidak ada sinyal. Sudah kucoba sebelumya."

"Ah, sayang sekali," sesal Ino. Ia pun meraih telepon pintarnya. Penunjuk daya pada telepon itu sudah berwarna merah. Tak bisa ia dengarkan lagu dari sana.

"Ugh," dengan dongkol, Ino menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Chouji, cepat nyanyi!" perintahnya.

Chouji yang sedari tadi masih sibuk menyantap keripik kentang segera berhenti, takut dengan teman wanitanya yang sekarang tampak seram. Ino memang tipe wanita yang tidak menyukai kebosanan. Keadaan menjadi lempeng sedikit saja akan mengirimkan perasaan risih untuknya.

"Uhm ... apa ya? Ah, baiklah ... _We are fighting people_ ...!"

"Jangan lagu itu! Aku tidak suka yang berisik," selanya.

"Hmm ... Hmm ... Oh, bagaimana kalau ini? _Fumikomuze akuseru. Kakehiki wa naisa_ ..."

"Cukup! Sudah kubilang aku ga suka yang bernada _rock_!" damprat Ino lagi, menyebabkan Chouji menunduk lesu. _Jadi lagu seperti apa maumu? _keluh si pemuda gembul tersebut dalam hati.

"Oke, biarkan aku kalau begitu," sambung Kiba menyengir kuda. "_Nee kikoe masu ka? Sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite ... Kimi wa ..._"

"Setop."

"Eh, kenapa?" Kiba langsung terkesiap karena nyanyiannya tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Ino.

"Lagu itu terlalu manis untukmu," jelas Ino terlihat jijik. Matanya menyipit dengan tangan mengelus pipi, seolah sedang sakit gigi lantaran memakan sesuatu yang terlampau manis.

"Kau saja yang nyanyi kalau gitu," jawab Kiba menyerah.

Ino mulai berpikir. Memilah lagu apa yang kira-kira cocok untuk dilantunkan sekarang.

"Baiklah!" serunya tampak semangat.

"_Sha la la ... itsuga kitto. Boku wa te ni surunda. Hakanaki mune ni sotto. Hikari moete yuke._

_Aitaku naru no shoutou. Naki taku naru no junjou. Natsu no hi ni tobi konda. Hotaru wa kae ra nai_

_Anata wa nani mo iwazu. Kuchizuke wo nokoshite. Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare. Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita_

_Sha la la... itsuka kitto. Boku wa te ni surunda. Hakanaki mune ni sotto. Hikari moete yuke_

_Sha la la ... itoshiki hito. Anata mo miete iru no. Mabayui tsuki ga sotto. Ashita wo tera shite_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku ... kagayaite ..._"

Suara emas Ino yang melantun merdu mengisi hening yang menyelubungi sebelumnya. Mau tak mau, Kiba, Chouji, disusul Sakura memberikan tepukan riuh atas sumbangan suara Ino, yang dibalas dengan tawa tersipu gadis itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke-san? Apakah suaraku merdu?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Tidak berbeda dengan penyanyi aslinya," puji Sasuke, semakin membuat perasaan Ino melambung. Walau terbiasa menunjukkan kesan dingin, pemuda tersebut tak dapat menutup rasa kagumnya akan suara merdu Ino.

"Oh, lihat," tunjuk Kiba.

Sasuke memicingkan mata. Mencoba melihat menembus kabut yang terlampau pekat. Tampak sebuah papan lusuh berdiri di pinggir jalan. Tulisan yang tertera memudar tak terawat. Sebagian hurufnya telah menghilang, tak jelas. Siapapun hanya bisa menerka mengambil kesimpulan dari huruf-huruf tersisa.

"De ... sa ... Kono ... ha?" Sasuke mengeja.

"Yup, dan sepertinya tinggal ... Berapa itu?"

"10 km, sepertinya," Chouji menyambung ucapan Kiba.

"Ya, ya. 10 km. Posisi kita sudah lumayan dekat," sahut Kiba lagi.

Sasuke melirik penunjuk kecepatan mobilnya. Kecepatan tempuhnya sekitar 60 km/jam. Berarti sekitar 10 menit lagi, mereka akan segera tiba di desa tujuan.

.

.

* * *

**Halo, sebelumnya maaf ya perkenalan baru muncul di chapter tiga. Jadi, seperti yang kalian lihat, satu chapter isinya pendek-pendek 500k-1000k kata per chapter. Karena itu lah, aku akan mempublish 3 chapter per sekali update. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya. Terima kasih!**


	4. 4

**4**

* * *

Kabut yang mengaburkan pandangan perlahan mereda, seiring rombongan tersebut mendekati tujuan mereka. Hingga akhirnya sebuah gerbang besar terlihat, dikelilingi oleh dinding besi yang tinggi menjulang, laksana belenggu membalut desa.

"_Sugoiii _..."

Kiba menengadah, mengagumi tembok besi yang seolah tak ada ujungnya. Gerbang desa pun berukuran sangat besar, cukup untuk dilewati bahkan makhluk raksasa sekalipun.

Gapura besarnya terbuat dari baja kokoh terlapisi cat merah yang masih belum berkarat, sedang tembok besinya tampak polos tanpa sentuhan warna penghias.

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang. Gapura yang sungguh besar itu menghalangi jalan mereka. Kelimanya turun dari mobil hampir serentak. Sasuke berjalan maju, menyentuh gapura. Dicobanya untuk didorong. Namun sayang, tetap bergeming.

"Biar kubantu. Chouji kau juga. Letakkan dulu keripik kentangmu!" tegur Kiba. Sembari mendesah, Chouji meletakkan keripiknya di atas bangku mobil dan berjalan gontai menghampiri dua pria lainnya.

"Ugggghhh..."

"Guuuh..."

"Grrraaahhh...!"

Tanah tempat mereka berpijak sampai tergali cukup dalam karena hentakan kaki mereka terhadap bumi. Wajah ketiganya memerah. Peluh pun tanpa henti turun membasahi. Nyeri turut datang menjamahi. Walau begitu, usaha mereka tetap berakhir sia-sia.

"Argh, aku menyerah!" seru Kiba jatuh terduduk. Napasnya tersengal karena semua tenaganya terkuras tanpa berbuah.

"Aku juga." Chouji mengikuti Kiba dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi bagaimana _donk_? Masa usaha kita berakhir begitu saja? Desa Konoha berada tepat di balik gerbang itu, loh," gerutu Ino melipat tangan.

"Pasti ada cara lain," Sasuke bergumam.

Polisi muda itu mulai meraba-raba dinding gapura. Ia mencoba menemukan sebuah mekanisme yang mungkin bisa diakses untuk membuka gerbang itu. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tak diam saja dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Sama seperti dirinya, ia juga meraba-raba tembok sekitar gapura.

Tindakan Sakura terhenti prematur. Salah satu bagian tembok terasa aneh baginya. Ia pun kembali mundur untuk mengecek tembok dengan sensasi aneh barusan. Diketuknya tembok tersebut. Suaranya terdengar aneh. Seperti ada ruang kosong dalam bagian tembok tersebut. Tak terlalu lebar. Sekitar 8 cm x 8 cm.

"Teman-teman, coba lihat ini," panggilnya.

Ketika semua temannya datang menghampiri, Sakura kembali mendemonstrasikan tindakannya barusan, mengetuk-ngetuk dinding tersebut.

"Terdengar aneh bukan?" ujarnya.

"Iya. Seperti ada ruang kosong di dalamnya. Dan lihat," Kiba menunjuk sisi-sisi tembok yang dicurigai itu, "seperti ada sekat tipis yang memisahkan bagian ini dengan bagian tembok lainnya. Kurasa kita bisa mencungkil lempengan tembok ini dengan linggis atau semacamnya," usul Kiba.

"Ada linggis di dalam mobil. Sebentar, biar kuambilkan," ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Ia membuka bagasi mobil. Di dasar bagasi tepatnya di samping tas jinjing milik rombongan kru televisi itu, tergeletak sebuah linggis berukuran sedang yang sudah agak berkarat. Linggis itu sudah menjadi bagian dari mobil sedan itu bahkan sejak Sasuke baru mulai dapat mengingat. Kendaraan tersebut memang peninggalan dari ayahnya.

Sasuke berkumpul kembali dengan teman-temannya. Tangannya segera bergerak mengarahkan ujung linggis ke rongga tipis di lapisan tembok. Sedikit susah payah karena sekat yang hampir tak kasat mata, tapi akhirnya berhasil juga. Lempengan itu pun terbuka. Menampakkan sebuah sakelar tuas yang posisinya mengarah ke atas.

"Coba turunkan," saran Kiba pada Sasuke. Mengangguk, Sasuke segera menurunkan sakelar itu.

Tiba-tiba tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar. Seperti gempa bumi lokal. Semuanya menoleh. Gapura yang sebelumnya tertutup kini bergerak membuka secara perlahan.

"Yeah, akhirnya!" seru Kiba merasa lega seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke arah langit.

Mereka pun kembali ke dalam mobil. Sasuke menyalakan mesin, menekan gas sembari mengganti gigi mobil. Roda kendaraan itu pun berputar pelan, membawa mereka memasuki ranah Desa Konoha.


	5. 5

**5**

* * *

Terkecuali Sasuke, mata keempat kru televisi itu membelalak lebar bagai bintang yang menerangi kelamnya malam. Dengan kabut yang telah menghilang, Desa Konoha terlihat jelas. Sangat jauh dari ekspektasi mereka, tak seperti tempat yang telah telantar selama 25 tahun lamanya. Begitu terawat, tak seperti sebuah desa mati yang terbengkalai.

Sebagian kepala Kiba kini telah keluar dari jendela untuk melihat secara lebih jelas. Sepasang netra hitamnya pun tampak berbinar penuh semangat. Dalam pikiran Kiba, Desa Konoha adalah desa terpencil yang diabaikan karena masyarakatnya lebih memilih kehidupan metropolitan. Nyatanya, Desa ini terlihat sangat modern layaknya sebuah kota kecil.

Mobil Sasuke bergerak perlahan. Mengizinkan penumpangnya melihat pemandangan dengan puas.

Bangunan-bangunan tertata rapi menghiasi desa. Cat pada dindingnya tampak masih begitu bersih. Putih tanpa bercak noda maupun terkelupas termakan usia. Pun tak terlihat tanaman rambat yang lazim menyelimuti dinding bangunan tak terawat. Ataupun semak belukar dan rumput liar di jalanan.

Desa Konoha tampak sangat asri. Taman-taman kecil di sisi jalan memperindah pemandangan. Tak ada sampah mengotori sekitar. Hanya saja, jalanan sangat kosong. Tak ada kendaraan yang lalu lalang maupun diabaikan begitu saja di pinggir jalan.

Selain absennya penduduk desa, takkan ada yang percaya bahwa desa itu telah terbengkalai selama puluhan tahun lamanya.

"Aneh, benar-benar aneh. Bagaimana mungkin desa ini bisa tetap terawat dengan baik sedangkan puluhan tahun telah berlalu?" Sakura bertanya dengan mata zamrud yang memandang takjub sekitarnya.

"Yap, benar-benar gak masuk akal. Bisa jadi liputan yang menarik, nih," Kiba terkekeh.

"Ah!"

Sakura tiba-tiba berteriak, mengejutkan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino was-was.

"Uchiha, Uchiha-san! Tolong balik mundur keluar gerbang lagi. Sebentar saja. Kita harus merekam semuanya dari awal," seru Sakura sedikit terpekik.

"Mundur lagi?"

"Ya. Tolonglah, Uchiha-san?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas. Pemuda itu awalnya merasa enggan. Namun, sepasang zamrud berkilau yang menatapnya itu membuat perasannya menjadi luruh.

"_Sigh_, baiklah," Sasuke mendesah. Ia mengganti gigi dan membalikkan laju sedan tuanya.

Mereka kini berada di depan gapura desa kembali. Sasuke menghentikan mobil dan membuka kunci bagasi. Chouji turun untuk mengambil kamera perekam berukuran besarnya. Ino menyusul untuk mengambil _microphone_-nya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai kembali!" seru Sakura semangat.

Mobil pun berjalan, kali ini melaju lebih pelan. Chouji menurunkan jendela agar tak menjadi penghalang. Ia mulai merekam, mengabadikan pemandangan dengan kameranya.

"Bagus, bagus," ujar Sakura tersenyum puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau ke mana sekarang?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Kantor polisi," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Ah, tentu saja. Kenapa aku bertanya hal yang telah jelas?" sahut Kiba seraya mengetuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Ino, nanti pas kita sudah sampai, kamu baca naskah ini ya," jelas Sakura seraya menyerahkan satu eksemplar kertas yang terjilid menjadi sebuah buku dengan tebal yang lumayan.

"Siap komandan Haruno! ... Maksudku, Sakura-san. Hehe," ralat Ino mendapati tatapan mendelik Sakura.

Sasuke terus membawa mobil tanpa arah. Sejujurnya ia tak tahu di mana lokasi kantor polisi di Desa Konoha. Karena itu, ia hanya terus mengemudi mengandalkan insting yang membisikkannya.

"Uchiha-san, bukannya di sana kantor polisi?" celetuk Kiba seraya menunjuk ke sebuah atap bangunan yang berada di arah yang berlawanan. Walau tertutup oleh bangunan lain di sekitarnya, bangunan itu merupakan salah satu gedung tertinggi dan terlihat mencolok dibanding bangunan-bangunan lainnya.

Pemuda berambut raven hitam itu menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan mendadak, menyebabkan para penumpang sedikit terlonjak dari bangku mereka.

"Ouch!" gerutu Kiba mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur kaca mobil. "Kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba?"

"Tentu saja untuk berbelok," jawab Sasuke datar seraya memainkan dengan lincah gigi mobilnya.

_Ugh, katakan saja kalau kau sebenarnya juga tidak tau di mana lokasi kantor polisi itu. Gak usah sok cool terus._ Dalam hati Kiba menggerutu dengan mengelus kepala yang sedikit benjol.

Porsche tua itu pun berhenti di halaman parkiran Kantor Polisi Desa Konoha. Kantor tersebut tampak sangat megah, tidak lusuh dan ukurannya sangat besar, hampir menyamai kantor polisi di kotamadya. Bangunan itu memiliki empat lantai. Pada dinding lantai teratas, tertanam sebuah simbol bintang persegi empat dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah di tengahnya. Di bawah lambang itu sebuah papan panjang dengan tulisan tertera.

**Kantor Polisi Militer Desa Konoha**

"Polisi militer? Ckckck, desa ini benar-benar luar biasa." Sekali lagi Kiba hanya bisa terkagum.

Keempat kru televisi itu tampak bersemangat. Banyak hal menarik yang dapat diliput. Mulai dari tembok menjulang yang melindungi Desa Konoha, keadaan desa yang tetap baik setelah puluhan tahun terbengkalai, hingga angkatan polisi militer sebagai pasukan keamanan desa. Keunikan ini memastikan acara besutan mereka akan mengalami sukses besar.

Semuanya, kecuali Sasuke. Mata sang polisi muda itu tampak sedikit membelalak. Lambang kepolisian militer Desa Konoha membuatnya terpana. Kipas merah itu tak terlihat asing baginya. Malahan, hampir setiap hari ia melihatnya. Faktanya, pakaian yang ia kenakan dibalik jaket kulitnya sekarang memiliki lambang itu tercetak di bagian punggungnya.

_Kipas merah ... Kenapa lambang keluarga kami sama dengan lambang kepolisian ini?_ batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Kipas kertas berwarna merah. Identitas klan Uchiha. Saat kecil, Sasuke pernah bertanya makna lambang tersebut pada ayahnya.

"Ayah, kenapa lambang keluarga kita pakai raket ping pong? Padahal tidak ada satupun atlet ping pong yang berasal dari keluarga kita."

Pertanyaan polos seorang Sasuke kecil membuat sang ayah yang tengah duduk di teras belakang rumah mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Itachi, saudara Sasuke yang tengah menonton televisi di dalam hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan polos adiknya.

Wajah Sasuke memerah. "Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanyanya menahan malu.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau selama ini kau mengira bahwa lambang keluarga kita adalah raket ping pong."

Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha tak bisa menahan geli karena kepolosan putra bungsunya. Bahkan, ia sampai menitikkan sedikit air mata dibuatnya.

"Kemari, Sasuke." Setelah agak reda, Fugaku memanggil sang putra bungsu untuk mendekatinya. Sasuke pun menurut.

Fugaku mengambil sebuah ranting tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk. Ranting tersebut meliuk menorehkan lambang klan Uchiha ke tanah. Ia lalu menunjuk hasil gambarnya dengan ujung ranting tersebut.

"Lihat ini," katanya. "Memang, jika dilihat sekilas bentuknya seperti raket pingpong." Ia lalu tersenyum. "Tapi, lambang klan kita sebenarnya adalah kipas kertas atau _uchiwa_. Kau tahu kenapa warna _uchiwa_ ini berwarna merah?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Hal itu merupakan bentuk simbolis, karena _uchiwa_ biasa digunakan untuk memperkuat nyala api yang dihidupkan."

Fugaku yang tengah duduk memiringkan badannya menghadap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di samping. Matanya menatap lurus bocah itu. Kedua tangan Fugaku mendarat di pundak puteranya. "Dengar, Sasuke. Kau harus merasa bangga ketika mengenakan lambang _uchiwa_. Sebagai anggota klan Uchiha, di dalam jiwamu terdapat api yang terus membara dan takkan pernah padam selama kau terus menghormati lambang yang tersulam di punggungmu. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Mata Sasuke kecil berbinar mendengar penjelasan sang ayah. Ia menoleh untuk melihat lambang _uchiwa_ di pakaian yang dikenakannya, lalu kembali menatap ayahnya. Tangan kecilnya mengepal, bergerak ke arah jantungnya berada.

"Api yang akan selalu menyala, ya," gumamnya menatap dadanya, membayangkan sebuah gumpalan api kecil menyala terang di dada kirinya.

Sasuke pun mengangguk mantap. "Hn. Aku mengerti, Ayah!"


	6. 6

**6**

* * *

"Sasuke ... Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Suara Ino yang memanggil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke-san?"

"Ti-tidak ada, kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke berusaha tenang.

"Gak ada sih ... Hanya saja, wajahmu tampak mengerikan barusan," kata Ino.

"Ino, cepat ke sini. Chouji sudah mengambil gambar. Cepat pandu acara kita, sekarang!" perintah Sakura. Segera saja Ino meninggalkan Sasuke dan berlari terburu-buru berkumpul dengan para kru lain.

"Biarkan aku menghafal sebentar," ujar Ino membaca naskah yang diberikan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Tak usah. Improvisasi saja," tegur Sakura mengambil kembali naskah yang berada di genggaman Ino.

Ino berdiri di depan gedung polisi dengan menggenggam _microphone_ di tangannya. Matanya menatap Sakura, menunggu aba-aba untuk membuka acara.

Sakura berbisik dengan tangan yang memberi isyarat menghitung mundur. "3... 2... 1... Mulai!"

"Selamat malam pemirsa di rumah sekalian. Berjumpa lagi dengan pembawa acara kesayangan kalian, Ino Yamanaka. Kali ini saya kembali dengan sebuah acara baru, Napak Tilas Masa Lampau atau NTML. Untuk episode pertama ini, NTML akan mengupas habis tentang Desa Konoha, desa yang hilang. Apa kalian pernah mendengar tentang Desa Konoha sebelumnya?"

"Yak, _cut_!" Sakura berteriak dengan mata berbinar. "Kerja yang bagus Ino," pujinya. "Sekarang kita akan mulai meliput isi dalam kantor polisi ini."

Kelimanya segera bergerak masuk ke dalam. Chouji dengan kameranya menyorot sekeliling atas perintah Sakura. Sisanya melihat situasi di dalam dengan terkesiap.

Tidak berbeda dengan keadaan di luar, kondisi di dalam kantor polisi ini terjaga dengan baik. Tak terlihat debu di lantai ataupun pada perabotan seperti meja dan kursi, maupun sarang laba-laba di langit-langit ruangan. Seolah-olah selalu dibersihkan setiap hari.

"Ini benar-benar aneh, Sakura-san. Tempat ini harusnya sudah tak berpenghuni selama 25 tahun, tapi kenapa keadaannya terlihat terawat dengan baik seperti ini?"

Ino merasa tidak tenang. Kejanggalan yang sedari tadi tersaji di hadapannya mulai memberikan kesan tak mengenakkan. Bulu kuduknya kini sedikit meremang.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kita tidak perlu repot meliput, kan? Jangan lupa, tugas kita adalah mengupas tuntas semua misteri Desa Konoha. Keadaan ini juga merupakan salah satu misterinya."

Sakura membuka buku catatannya. Ia menuliskan "Misteri Desa Konoha" sebagai judul pembuka tulisan. Selanjutnya ia membuat daftar misteri yang mereka temui hingga sekarang.

_1\. Mengapa Desa Konoha dihapuskan dari peta?_  
_2\. Mengapa penduduk Desa Konoha meninggalkan tempat tinggal mereka?_  
_3\. Mengapa ada tembok menjulang mengelilingi Desa Konoha?_  
_4\. Mengapa desa masih terawat dengan baik walaupun 25 tahun telah berlalu?_

"Dan misteri terakhir ..." gumam Sakura.

_5\. Mengapa seorang polisi dikirim dari pusat untuk melaksanakan tugas di desa terbengkalai seperti Konoha?_

Ino yang mengintip seketika berceletuk begitu melihat poin ke-lima. "Wah, bahkan Sasuke-san pun masuk dalam daftar misteri."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke segera menoleh. "Kenapa denganku?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangkat buku catatannya. Menunjukkan apa yang telah ia tulis pada Sasuke. "Bukan hal penting. Kau hanya menjadi salah satu bagian dari misteri, itu saja," jelasnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa biasa saja atau terganggu karena dirinya termasuk dalam misteri Desa Konoha versi Sakura. Hanya, karena dia tidak mau mendebatkan hal yang tak penting, ia mengabaikan hal tersebut.

"Aku sudah merekam semua ruangan di lantai ini. Ayo naik ke lantai selanjutnya," ajak Chouji.

Mereka pun berjalan naik. Tak seperti lantai pertama yang terbuka lebar dengan banyak kursi dan meja untuk menerima laporan, lantai kedua didominasi oleh ruangan-ruangan kerja bagi para petugas bagian dalam kepolisian. Seperti bagian keuangan, administrasi bukti-bukti dan banyak lainnya.

Setelah puas menelusuri lantai dua, mereka pun naik ke lantai tiga. Ruangan di lantai ini merupakan perpustakaan atau gudang tempat menyimpan berkas atau senjata.

"Sepertinya lantai teratas adalah ruangan kepalanya, ya," gumam Kiba.

Kelimanya sampai di lantai terakhir. Sebuah ruangan yang begitu mencolok menyambut mereka. Ukurannya beberapa kali lipat lebih besar dari ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan yang tak terkunci itu.

Di samping pintu bagian kanan, terdapat sebuah dispenser air minum. Di kirinya terdapat tanaman hias untuk memperindah pemandangan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat dua buah sofa panjang dengan meja yang memisahkan kedua sofa itu di tengahnya. Lalu di paling ujung, dengan posisi membelakangi jendela, terdapat sebuah meja kerja dan kursi kerja yang nyaman.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja kerja tersebut, diikuti dengan kru-kru pertelevisian. Banyak dokumen dalam posisi terbuka berserakan di atas meja. Seperti ditinggal begitu saja secara terburu-buru oleh pemiliknya.

Sebuah papan nama beserta jabatan turut tergeletak di atas meja. Ketika membaca nama yang tertulis di papan tersebut, jantung Sasuke seketika terasa mencelos. Wajahnya pun pucat pasi, seolah semua darah terhisap habis dari tubuhnya.

_Ti__-tidak mungkin ..._

Pada papan nama itu terbubuhkan sebuah nama yang sangat tak asing untuk Sasuke.

**Fugaku Uchiha.**  
**Komisaris Polisi.**

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 4-6 sudah dipublish. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Apakah aura misterinya sudah terasa? Review ya :)**


	7. 7

**7**

* * *

_... Ayah? Bagaimana mungkin ..._

Pikiran Sasuke sangat kacau. Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi bermunculan dalam benaknya. Kenapa nama ayahnya tertera di papan nama ini? Sebenarnya siapa sang ayah sebenarnya? Dan apa hubungan keluarga mereka dengan Desa Konoha?

Kembali pemuda itu teringat dengan kehidupannya kala kecil dulu. Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Ayah beserta ibu Sasuke. Sepanjang yang ia tahu, ayahnya adalah seorang supir taksi dan ibunya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Ayahnya akan pergi bekerja menarik taksi mencari penumpang di pagi hari dan pulang ketika dini hari. Khusus di hari Minggu dia akan berlibur bekerja dan meluangkan waktu bersama kedua anaknya.

Jika Fugaku Uchiha di papan nama ini benar-benar ayah Sasuke, itu artinya sebelum menjadi supir taksi di Tokyo, ia pernah menjabat sebagai seorang komisaris polisi militer di Desa Konoha. Sebuah jabatan yang sangat tinggi, tak dapat ditepis begitu saja.

_Apakah Itachi tahu soal ini? _Sasuke membatin. Diraihnya ponsel dalam saku celananya. Namun, ia langsung teringat. Tidak ada sinyal di daerah ini. Ia tak bisa menghubungi kakaknya.

Usia Sasuke sekarang genap 22 tahun. Ia dilahirkan di Tokyo tanpa mengenal Desa Konoha sama sekali. Sementara itu, sang kakak, Itachi Uchiha lebih tua 5 tahun darinya. Jika orang tuanya pernah tinggal di Desa Konoha 25 tahun yang lalu, berarti sang kakak dilahirkan di tempat ini.

_Apa ada bukti yang lebih pasti kalau Fugaku ini benar-benar ayahku?_ batin Sasuke lagi. Ia segera membuka laci-laci meja dengan kasar. Keempat temannya dibuat penasaran oleh tingkah lakunya.

"Kenapa Uchiha-san? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau cari?" tanya Kiba terheran.

Tak menggubris, Sasuke terus mencari. Tangannya lalu berhenti pada laci terakhir. Di laci terbawah itu, sebuah bingkai foto yang dibalik tergeletak di atas setumpukan dokumen.

Hati-hati, diraihnya bingkai itu. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia membalik bingkai. Sebuah gambar yang terpajang di dalamnya pun dapat terlihat jelas.

Sasuke tak dapat mengatupkan kelopak matanya. Netranya mendorong untuk terbuka lebar, memperhatikan secara seksama foto di dalam bingkai.

Sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Sang ayah tampak tertawa. Tangannya mencubit ringan pipi balita mungil yang duduk di atas pangkuan ibunya. Sebuah senyum kehangatan terukir di wajah wanita bermahkotakan surai hitam panjang nan indah yang mampu mengundang iri semua gadis yang melihatnya.

Sasuke sangat mengenal wajah kedua orang dewasa dalam foto tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, dua orang itu adalah kedua orang tuanya. Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Hal ini juga berarti bahwa balita yang tampaknya baru berusia satu tahun di dalam foto tersebut tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri, Itachi Uchiha.

Jemari Sasuke mengenggam erat foto tersebut. Sebuah kekecewaan muncul di hatinya. Polisi muda itu merasa telah ditipu oleh orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Tidak secara harfiah, tentu saja. Hanya, perbuatan mereka yang tak pernah sekalipun menyinggung soal Desa Konoha maupun tentang pekerjaan sang ayah sebelumnya, membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa ia tak pernah benar-benar mengenal orang tuanya.

"Sasuke-san? Kenapa kau bengong saja? Kau kenal keluarga dalam foto itu?" tanya Ino yang bingung karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Tidak, aku tak mengenal mereka."

Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah kebohongan dengan wajah yang datar. Ia tak ingin kru televisi itu mengkomersilkan dirinya dan keluarganya. Walaupun misi acara tersebut adalah mengupas rahasia sejarah yang hilang, tetap saja tujuan mereka sebenarnya adalah keuntungan dari rating penonton yang tinggi.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Kukira kau mengenal mereka," keluh Ino mendesah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Uchiha-san kenal komisaris polisi ini?" celetuk Kiba menghampiri.

"Tidak."

"Begitu? Tapi kalian memiliki nama keluarga yang sama." Tatapan Kiba tampak menyelidik, tak langsung memercayai Sasuke.

"Banyak orang memiliki marga sama seperti Honda, Yamada atau Tachibana. Bukan berarti mereka memiliki hubungan darah, kan?" ujar Sasuke masih datar.

"Hmm... Benar juga sih. Ya sudahlah kalau begitu." Kiba pun menyerah karena merasa tak mungkin bisa menggali informasi lebih dalam dari pria yang sangat menjaga ketat privasinya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca Sakura-san?"

Pertanyaan Chouji mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua kepada Sakura. Gadis itu kini sedang duduk di sofa panjang di tengah ruangan seraya membaca dokumen yang sebelumnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia tetap serius membaca setiap tulisan dalam dokumen.

Lembaran demi lembaran dokumen dibaliknya. Ketika telah sampai di lembaran terakhir, ia meletakkan dokumen tersebut dan beralih ke dokumen selanjutnya. Begitu seterusnya.

"Sakura-san, kami tidak tahu apa yang kau baca kalau kau cuma terus diam seperti ini," keluh Chouji yang merasa lelah menunggu Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu. Sedikit lagi. _Feeling_-ku mengatakan bahwa rahasia Desa Konoha tersimpan dalam salah satu dokumen ini." Sakura berujar, dengan seringai sedikit tersimpul di bibirnya.


	8. 8

**8**

* * *

"Rahasia Desa Konoha?" Kiba menatap Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya. Coba dengar ini. 29 Februari 1992. Bulan purnama menyerupai gerhana bulan terlihat di langit desa. Bulan tersebut tampak sangat terang dan besar seperti terselimuti oleh darah. Hal ini sangat aneh karena bulan purnama baru saja terjadi 11 hari yang lalu."

Kutipan dokumen yang dibacakan Sakura menyebabkan semuanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tunggu," sela Kiba. "Bulan purnama muncul dua kali dalam satu bulan?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Yup. Dan bukan hanya sembarang purnama. Yang muncul pada hari itu adalah gerhana bulan. Apa kalian menyadari apa yang aneh di sini?"

Ketiga temannya saling bertukar pandangan. "Umm, bulan yang muncul dua kali mungkin?" tebak Ino.

"Bukan," geleng Sakura.

"Gerhana bulan tidak seharusnya muncul pada tanggal 29 Februari. Itu maksudmu, kan?" jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum puas. "Tepat sekali. Asal kalian tahu, pada tahun 1992 terjadi dua kali gerhana bulan. Gerhana bulan sebagian pada 14 Juni dan gerhana bulan total pada 9 Desember. Dari penjelasan di dokumen ini, di mana ketika itu bulan purnama terlihat sangat merah semerah darah, bisa kita simpulkan bahwa gerhana yang dimaksud adalah gerhana bulan total. Akan tetapi, berbeda dari fakta yang ada, gerhana tersebut malah terjadi pada 29 Februari 1992, yang seharusnya jatuh pada 9 Desember 1992."

"Ah, kau benar!" Kiba menepuk tangannya sementara Chouji mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kenapa bisa begitu Sakura-san? Apa dijelaskan di sana?" tanya Ino. Namun, Sakura hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, tapi ada yang lebih menarik," Sakura berseringai. "Dalam lembaran selanjutnya, dikatakan bahwa bulan darah terus bertengger di langit malam. Puluhan jam berlalu, matahari tidak kunjung menampakkan wujudnya. Tanggal tak berganti. Satu Maret tak pernah tiba. Saat itu, waktu seakan-akan berhenti begitu saja."

Mulut mereka semua ternganga lebar, tak mempercayai perkataan Sakura. Hanya saja Sasuke yang ingin menjaga _image_-nya segera mengatupkan mulutnya, namun tetap dengan ekspresi keterkejutan yang tak dapat dihilangkan.

"Mana mungkin, Sakura-san. Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini. Tidak lucu, tau." Ino memberengutkan wajah. Berharap kalau semua itu hanya lelucon yang tak lucu.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong," Sakura tampak tersinggung. "Baca sendiri kalau kalian gak percaya," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan dokumen yang ia pegang pada yang lain.

"I-itu benar." Chouji bergumam begitu membaca tulisan pada dokumen yang diserahkan Sakura. "Coba kalian baca bagian ini," katanya seraya menunjuk tulisan yang berada di bawah.

"Pagi yang tak kunjung datang menimbulkan keresahan pada masyarakat. Setelah apa yang kami estimasikan selama seminggu telah berlalu, kerusuhan mulai timbul di desa. Alasannya tidak jelas. Yang pasti kerusakan terjadi di mana-mana. Penjarahan, pembakaran, pembunuhan menjadi santapan sehari-hari desa ini. Kami sebagai perangkat keamanan desa dibuat kewalahan karena harus membereskan semua kejadian yang timbul."

Hening menghampiri. Hanya suara napas dan jantung berderu mereka yang mengisi. Kembali mereka bertukar pandang. Saling berkomunikasi melalui kontak mata.

"Kalian mengerti kan? Entah apa penyebab gerhana bulan itu, tapi keanehan yang ada pada Desa Konoha disebabkan oleh gerhana tersebut. Jika kita berhasil memecahkan misteri gerhana, maka misteri Desa Konoha dapat terpecahkan dengan sendirinya," ujar Sakura yang masih duduk di sofa. Netra zamrudnya menunjukkan keyakinannya yang kuat. Ia percaya pada kemampuannya dalam menguak semua misteri Desa Konoha.


	9. 9

**9**

* * *

"Chouji, Kiba, Ino! ... Dan, Uchiha-san. Cepat baca semua dokumen dalam ruangan ini. Salah satu dokumen yang ada pasti menyimpan kunci dari semua peristiwa yang terjadi!"

Suara Sakura terdengar lantang. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Niatnya untuk mengungkap misteri tergambar jelas di wajah ovalnya.

Para kru televisi lainnya termasuk Sasuke segera menurut. Mereka membolak-balik isi dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas meja kerja maupun yang tersimpan di dalam lemari yang berjajar rapi di pinggiran ruangan.

Sasuke juga kembali membuka laci-laci meja kerja. Membuka dokumen yang tersimpan di sana, mencoba mencari petunjuk yang berkaitan. Kembali ia sampai pada laci terakhir, tempat ia menemukan foto keluarganya. Bingkai tersebut telah ia kembalikan lagi ke dalam laci sebelumnya. Ia kembali mengangkat bingkai, untuk mengambil dokumen-dokumen yang berada di bawahnya.

Dokumen yang tepat berada di bawah bingkai tersebut terlihat berbeda. Bahannya tebal, terbuat dari kulit berkualitas dan bukan sekedar map kertas maupun plastik biasa. Ia membuka map kulit berwarna merah itu. Di dalamnya, terdapat foto-foto yang dikliping di atas kertas berbahan karton. Gambar yang tercetak pada foto segera menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Lembaran pertama kliping tersebut menunjukkan beberapa potret langit malam. Bukan langit malam sembarang, melainkan gambaran sebuah bulan purnama yang tampak sangat besar, sungguh mencolok dan mendominasi angkasa, seolah berada sangat dekat dengan bumi pertiwi.

Foto-foto itu memakan beberapa halaman, diambil dari sudut pandang berbeda, tapi semuanya menunjukkan gambar yang sama. Bulan purnama merah, semerah darah, menyelimuti langit berawan tanpa bintang. Tampak seperti kubah yang akan melahap habis seluruh desa.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Uchiha-san?" Chouji yang berada di samping Sasuke merasa tertarik dengan polisi muda yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Dari balik punggung Sasuke, ia mengintip dokumen yang sedang dibaca si pemuda, dan berseru ketika mengetahui bahwa Sasuke telah menemukan petunjuk baru.

"Semuanya, coba ke sini!"

Ketiga orang lainnya segera berjalan menuju Chouji dan Sasuke secara terburu-buru. Dokumen itu diletakkan Sasuke di atas meja komisaris, agar mereka berlima dapat melihat isinya dengan mudah.

"Cepat balik ke halaman selanjutnya, Uchiha-San!" perintah Sakura tak sabar. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik, menunjukkan seringaian antusias.

Sasuke membuka halaman selanjutnya. Di sini gambar mulai berganti. Menunjukkan ilustrasi kekacauan yang menghiasi jalanan Desa Konoha.

Mobil-mobil dengan kap berasap yang hancur karena saling bertabrakan, manusia dengan tubuh bersimbah darah tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan, toko-toko dengan jendela etalase yang hancur, tulisan-tulisan bersifat anarkis di dinding-dinding rumah, serta kebakaran di mana-mana. Kemelut berkepanjangan melanda Desa Konoha.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa situasi jadi tak terkendali seperti ini? Pa-padahal hanya bulan purnama penyebabnya," keluh Ino tak habis pikir. Ia menekan-nekan pelipisnya karena tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Masalahnya tidak segampang itu, Ino," Sakura menatap lekat gadis pirang itu. "Kau tahu, beberapa tahun lalu ada sekelompok peneliti yang menyelidiki hubungan antara psikologis manusia terhadap fase-fase bulan. Tentu saja, manusia berubah menjadi manusia serigala pada saat bulan purnama hanyalah mitos belaka, tapi penelitian itu membuktikan bahwa bulan purnama menyebabkan meningkatnya produksi hormon penyebab depresi."

"Yang benar, Sakura-san?" Mata Kiba membulat, ia terlihat sangat tertarik. Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan dan tatapan yang tetap serius.

"Uwaah... Mengerikan juga kalau begitu," sahut Ino merasa ngeri.

"Ya. Dan penelitian itu juga menemukan bahwa efeknya meningkat berkali-kali lipat ketika gerhana bulan terjadi. Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana akibatnya jika gerhana bulan itu tidak pernah berakhir."

"... Anarkis berkepanjangan, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam foto-foto ini, ya," sahut Sasuke menyambung Sakura.

"Yup, tepat sekali."

Seringaian Sakura makin mengembang. Merasa bangga bahwa dirinya berhasil menyingkap sebagian misteri yang ada. Sakura sungguh percaya diri. Yakin bahwa sebentar lagi semua misteri akan segera terpecahkan.

Yah, begitulah. Arogansi memenuhi Sakura. Padahal, temuannya itu sesungguhnya baru mengikis sedikit permukaan dari misteri. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya, berada lebih jauh di dalam.

Seringai sang takdir mengembang, seakan mentertawakan mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa. Semakin terkupas kebenaran, semakin terbelenggu mereka dalam nestapa. Andai saat ini mereka tahu, mungkin semuanya bisa diubah. Sayang, penyesalan selalu saja datang terlambat.


	10. 10

**10**

* * *

"Apakah ada petunjuk lainnya?" Sakura bertanya ketika mereka sudah selesai melihat semua potret yang ada dalam dokumen tersebut. "Katakan kalau kalian menemukan sesuatu yang lain."

Kiba mengangkat tangannya. Sedikit terlihat ragu-ragu. "Uhm, Sakura-san?"

"Ya, Kiba?"

"Sebenarnya," Kiba berjalan menuju lokasi tempat ia berdiri sebelum berkumpul bersama yang lain, di depan lemari samping dispenser. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah jurnal dari seorang polisi bernama Kakashi Hatake. Jurnal ini tak tersusun rapi seperti dokumen-dokumen lainnya, hanya tergeletak di sela-sela lemari. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sengaja menyembunyikannya di sini," jelas Kiba.

"Hmm," Sakura berpikir sejenak. Tangan kiri menopang siku kanan sedang jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung dagunya. "Ayo kita baca bersama," ujarnya kemudian.

Kiba membuka lembar pertama jurnal tersebut. Di halaman pertama terdapat sebuah cap tanda pengenal dan tulisan "Properti Milik Kakashi Hatake".

Ino dan Sakura mengernyitkan dahi ketika membaca beberapa lembar pertama jurnal tersebut. Isinya lebih seperti curhat seorang lelaki tentang buku-buku mesum yang dibacanya. Kedua wanita itu menunjukkan ekspresi jijik seperti ingin muntah ketika membaca tulisan dalam jurnal tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini? Cuma jurnal gak berguna? Wajar saja sengaja disembunyikan. Paling oleh si pria bernama Hatake itu sendiri, tidak mau ketahuan bosnya kalau dia hobi membaca cerita-cerita jorok seperti ini," gerutu Sakura. Semburat urat kemarahan menyembul dari balik pelipisnya.

"Iya. Sudah letakkan saja buku itu Kiba," gerutu Ino tak kalah jengkel.

Sedikit mendesah, Kiba meletakkan buku tersebut kembali ke tempatnya. Namun, sebelah kaki Chouji yang sedikit maju tak terlihat oleh Kiba. Akibatnya, pemuda jabrik itu tersandung dengan buku terlempar dari tangannya.

"Chouji! Apa-apaan kau?!" damprat Kiba seraya mengelus hidungnya yang memar memerah karena mencium lantai.

"Kau sendiri yang salah, kenapa tidak lihat ke bawah?" balas Chouji tak mau disalahkan.

"Dasar kau ini!"

Perseteruan antara keduanya tak dapat terelakkan. Ino dan Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka, lelah menyaksikan pertikaian tak berguna.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke terlihat tak peduli. Ia berjalan menuju buku yang terlempar untuk melanjutkan tindakan Kiba yang terhenti sebelumnya, mengembalikan buku pada tempatnya. Buku itu terbuka dengan sisi dalamnya menghadap lantai. Sasuke meraih buku tersebut. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap tulisan dalam halaman yang terbuka.

_17 September 1992. Tidak terasa 200 hari sudah berlalu sejak fenomena gerhana bulan ini berlangsung. Menurut Yamato, tidak ada gunanya bagiku untuk terus menghitung pergantian hari, karena sesungguhnya sekarang masih 29 Februari. Tapi aku bisa gila jika tak terus menghitung pertambahan hari. __Setidaknya__ aku tahu, bahwa sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur di luar sana._

Kutipan dalam halaman tersebut segera menghantam keras Sasuke. _Ini dia! Petunjuk yang kami cari-cari selama ini, _batinnya bersemangat.

Sasuke segera membalik mundur halaman itu, kembali ke tanggal 1 Maret 1992.

_1 Maret 1992. Seharusnya, itulah tanggal hari ini. Tapi langit masih tetap kelam. Bintang-bintang tertutup awan. Hanya bulan merah yang bersinar terang. Kami mencoba menghubungi kantor pusat di Tokyo. Sayang tak tersambung. Televisi pun hanya menunjukkan layar statis, sejak bulan merah itu mulai menampakkan diri._

_Fugaku-san berkata bahwa hal ini akan segera berakhir. Sementara itu, ia telah mengirim beberapa polisi untuk pergi menghubungi mereka yang ada di luar desa. Yah, semoga ucapannya itu ada benarnya._

_4 Maret 1992. Dua mobil polisi yang dikirim pergi telah kembali. Wajah mereka terlihat cemas. Ternyata selama tiga hari terakhir mereka masih belum menembus hutan Konoha. Kabut pekat menutupi jalan. Seolah-olah hanya berputar di tempat yang sama. Akhirnya mereka memilih menyerah dan kembali ke desa._

_7 Maret 1992. Malam berkepanjangan tanpa bisa menghubungi dunia luar mulai menimbulkan kepanikan. Laporan-laporan akan tindakan kekerasan terus bertambah setiap harinya. Tak jarang para pelaku tindakan anarkis tersebut melakukan kerusuhan secara terang-terangan di depan kantor polisi. Kami semakin kewalahan menghentikan mereka. _

_29 Maret 1992. Kerusuhan makin tak terkendali. Penjara sudah terlalu penuh untuk menahan para pelaku kericuhan. Banyak polisi berhenti datang ke kantor untuk bertugas. Sebagian bahkan turut melakukan tindakan anarkis. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang polisi lagi yang masih aktif bekerja._

_14 Juni 1992. Yamato memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan gantung diri di rumahnya. Hanya aku, Asuma, dan Fugaku-san yang masih mengenakan atribut polisi kami. Tapi aku tak tahu, sampai berapa lama aku bisa bertahan dalam kegilaan ini._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Sasuke-San?"

Buku dalam genggaman Sasuke terlepas. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Ino mengagetkan dirinya. Sedikit merasa kesal, Sasuke membungkuk untuk mengambil buku yang terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia memang tidak suka ketika konsentrasinya tiba-tiba terganggu seperti tadi.

"Uh, a-aku hanya penasaran. Soalnya kau terlihat sangat serius. Kau masih membaca jurnal mesum tadi?" tanya Ino takut-takut.

"Bukan jurnal mesum," jawab Sasuke terusik. "Aku membaca kelanjutannya. Inti dari jurnal ini sesungguhnya."

Diperlihatkannya bagian yang barusan ia baca. Ino tampak tercengang. Ia segera membalik-balik lembaran buku di tangan Sasuke untuk membaca bagian sebelum tanggal 14 Juni 1992.

"Ini benar-benar penemuan penting!" seru Ino. Suaranya mengusik Kiba dan Chouji yang hampir saling adu jotos dan Sakura yang tengah duduk di sofa sembari melipat kedua kaki dan tangannya. Gadis berambut _pink_ dan kedua laki-laki itu pun segera berhambur mendekati Ino dan Sasuke dengan wajah yang dihantui rasa penasaran.


	11. 11

**11**

* * *

"Cepat baca ini!"

Dengan bersemangat, gadis berambut pirang itu menunjuk jurnal di tangan Sasuke. Mereka pun mulai membaca bagian dari tanggal 1 Maret 1992 hingga bagian terakhir yang Sasuke baca.

"Cepat balik halamannya!" Merasa tak sabar, Sakura pun berseru. Ia membaca lebih cepat dari teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak kuasa membendung rasa penasarannya untuk mengetahui isi jurnal selanjutnya membuatnya berseru tanpa sadar. Halaman selanjutnya pun terbuka. Sasuke turut membaca bagian baru itu.

_1 Juli 1992. Secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan Fugaku-san dan __Sarutobi__-san_—_komisaris yang menjabat sebelum Fugaku dan __kini telah pensiun__. Beliau mendatangi ruangan kerja Fugaku-san. Mereka terdengar sangat serius. Aku hanya bisa menangkap suara mereka secara samar-samar. Seperti ritual, Danzo dan Kaguya. Mengapa nama kepala Desa Konoha itu turut disebut? Aku tak tahu. Begitu __Sarutobi__-san pergi, aku mencoba menanyakan perihal diskusi mereka kepada Fugaku-san. Tetapi bosku itu malah merahasiakan hal tersebut dariku._

"Tunggu dulu ... Kaguya?" Sakura tiba-tiba bergumam.

"Kenapa Sakura-san? Kau pernah mendengar nama itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Hn." Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi aku lupa di mana. Urgh, kenapa otakku malah gak mau berkompromi pada saat seperti ini, sih?" gerutu Sakura memukul kepalanya sendiri. Perasaan frustasi merundungnya.

Lain lagi dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu semakin mencurigai sang ayah. Ia yakin ayahnya punya suatu peran besar dan terlibat secara langsung dalam fenomena ini. Hanya saja, pemuda itu masih belum tahu tepatnya.

_17 September 1992._

_Ah, ini bagian yang kubaca pertama kali tadi,_ pikir Sasuke.

_Tidak terasa 200 hari sudah berlalu sejak fenomena gerhana bulan ini berlangsung. Menurut Yamato, tidak ada gunanya bagiku untuk terus menghitung pergantian hari, karena sesungguhnya sekarang masih 29 Februari. __Tapi aku bisa gila jika tak terus menghitung pertambahan hari. __Setidaknya__ aku tahu, bahwa sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur di luar sana._

_Sampai sekarang, aku masih memikirkan hal yang diungkapkan oleh Fugaku-san kemarin. Ia menawarkanku sebuah kesempatan, untuk turut pergi meninggalkan Desa Konoha bersama dirinya dan keluarganya. Ya, __d__ia mengajakku untuk mengabaikan penduduk yang menderita karena fenomena ini dan menyelamatkan diri kami sendiri._

_Sejujurnya, aku sudah muak dengan keadaan ini. Lebih lama tinggal di Konoha akan menggerogoti akal sehatku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan berakhir seperti Yamato. Apakah itu akhir yang kuinginkan?_

_Beberapa hari terakhir ini, aku selalu mengenggam revolver kesayanganku. Sudah berulang kali aku mengarahkannya ke pelipis atau mulutku. Tapi segera dapat __kuraih__ kesadaranku tepat sebelum menarik pelatuknya. Sepertinya __kewarasanku__ mulai terenggut bulan merah itu._

Beberapa halaman setelahnya hanyalah kumpulan kertas kosong tanpa ternodai guratan pena. Sasuke terus membalik halaman jurnal tersebut, hingga terhenti pada halaman terakhir.

Berbeda dari entri sebelumnya, tulisan itu tampak bergetar, tak rapi. Beberapa bagian tintanya tampak basah dan kabur, seperti terkena air ketika sedang ditulis. Hanya sebuah intuisi, Sasuke menduga bahwa itu merupakan tetesan air mata.

_Fugaku-san ... Terimakasih karena telah menawarkan bantuan padaku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan penduduk Konoha lainnya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasihku Rin yang terbaring sakit di sini. Kau bilang, Rin tak bisa diselamatkan karena kutukan telah tertanam di dirinya. Tapi, sepertinya dalam diriku sendiri pun sudah tertanam kutukan yang sama. Karena itu, kumohon pergilah bersama istri dan anakmu, dan __jalanilah__ kehidupan bahagia di luar sana. Tertanda, Kakashi Hatake._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kelimanya terdiam. Saling pandang. Jurnal tersebut memberikan beban pikiran yang begitu besar pada mereka. Apakah jurnal tersebut memberikan petunjuk untuk memecahkan misteri? Sebaliknya. Bagi Sasuke, misteri yang ada malah semakin bertambah besar.

"Akhirnya, kita tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun dari jurnal ini, ya," keluh Ino menghela napas kecewa.

"Tidak juga."

Tak seperti keempat temannya, Sakura tersenyum. Kedua tangannya beristirahat di pinggangnya. Terlihat sangat percaya diri.

"Dari jurnal itu, kita mendapatkan beberapa kunci untuk menjawab misteri Desa Konoha," terangnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kiba.

Semua jari tangan kanan Sakura terlipat kecuali jari telunjuk, menunjukkan angka satu. "Pertama, kemungkinan besar gerhana bulan yang terlihat di langit Desa Konoha disebabkan karena ritual sihir yang mendatangkan kutukan bagi para penduduk."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Chouji.

"Gampang. Pada entri tanggal 1 Juli, Hatake mengatakan bahwa dia mendengarkan pembicaraan tentang ritual. Dan juga pada entri terakhir, dia mengungkapkan tentang kutukan yang menimpa kekasihnya. Seperti yang kita ketahui, ritual dan kutukan biasanya sering dikaitkan dengan praktik ilmu hitam. Aku menduga kalau semua ini terjadi karena sihir jahat yang telah dilakukan oleh seseorang."

Mereka semua terdiam, sebelum tawa Kiba memecahkan keheningan. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu langsung melotot karena merasa diremehkan.

Kiba menahan tawanya dengan berpura-pura terbatuk. "Yang benar saja, Sakura-san. Jangan bilang kau percaya dengan hal-hal tak masuk akal seperti ilmu hitam dan semacamnya? Kukira lulusan dari Universitas Oxford seperti dirimu takkan mempercayai bualan seperti itu."

Agak sedikit terusik, tapi Sakura tetap terlihat tenang. "Selama bersekolah di Inggris, aku sering membaca karya penulis fiksi ilmiah terkemuka, Arthur C. Clarke. Salah satu kutipannya yang paling terkenal adalah _'Magic is just a science that we don't understand yet'. _Kau tahu artinya, kan? Kita tidak bisa langsung menepis sebuah kemungkinan hanya karena hal itu berhubungan dengan hal yang kita anggap gaib."

"Tapi tetap saja. Kau bilang itu kutipan dari penulis fiksi, kan? Memangnya kata-kata dari orang seperti itu bisa dapat dijadikan sebagai pegangan?"

"Cih," Sakura berdecak, melipat tangannya, karena Kiba masih terus saja membantahnya. "Kau sendiri, memangnya punya teori yang lebih _masuk akal _untuk menjelaskan semua itu?"

"Tentu saja," Kiba mengangguk mantap. "Kupikir, semua ini disebabkan oleh ... Alien!"

"A-alien?" Chouji dan Ino terbengong.

"Yap, alien. Bulan merah yang dilihat penduduk sebenarnya adalah kamuflase untuk menutupi pesawat alien yang sedang terbang di langit Konoha. Dengan teknologi futuristik mereka, tak heran kalau mereka bisa membuat sebuah mekanisme seperti proyektor untuk mengelabui mata para penduduk Konoha dan mengira pesawat itu sebagai gerhana bulan."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" damprat Sakura seraya memukul belakang kepala Kiba. "Bagaimana hal itu bisa menjelaskan kata-kata seperti ritual dan kutukan, hah?"

"Hmm, mungkin si Hatake cuma salah dengar."

"Ugh, kau ini...!" Sakura sudah akan memukul kepala Kiba sekali lagi, tetapi pemuda itu segera berjalan mundur untuk melindungi kepalanya.

"Sakura." Suara datar Sasuke memanggil nama gadis bernetra zamrud itu. Ia segera menoleh, menatap balik pria dengan iris hitam menawan. "Sebelumnya kau bilang kalau kau menangkap beberapa kunci dari jurnal ini. Apa saja kunci lainnya?"

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Kiba. Walau ia juga merasa ilmu hitam dan sihir itu tak masuk akal, tapi dari apa yang tertulis di jurnal Kakashi, hanya itulah kemungkinan yang paling mendekati kebenarannya. Sakura tersenyum menunjukkan kepercayaan dirinya. Jemarinya tertekuk kecuali telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, mengisyaratkan angka dua.

"Petunjuk kedua. Bisa kita dapatkan di balai desa Konoha, tepatnya di ruangan kepala desa, Danzo."


	12. 12

**12**

* * *

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin seperti itu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Apa kalian tidak membaca dengan teliti? Hatake bilang bahwa Danzo, kepala Desa Konoha memiliki keterlibatan dalam masalah ini. Kita memang tidak tahu pasti apa perannya dalam fenomena bulan merah, tapi kita bisa mencari tahu lebih dalam jika mencari di balai desa."

"Tapi, di mana balai desa itu berada?" tanya Chouji.

"Gampang, tempat itu pasti juga cukup mencolok seperti kantor polisi ini. Kita tinggal cari bangunan yang kira-kira berbeda dari bangunan lainnya." Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah Ino. "Oh ya, sebelum itu. Aku ingin kalian meliput tentang isi jurnal ini juga. Ino, segera buka segmen selanjutnya setelah Chouji merekam setiap halaman jurnal itu."

Ino berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan _microphone_ di depan wajahnya.

"Pemirsa di rumah sekalian. Dari petunjuk yang kami kumpulkan, ternyata telah terjadi tragedi gerhana bulan tanpa akhir pada tahun 1992. Gerhana bulan tersebut menimbulkan kekacauan di dalam Desa Konoha, menyebabkan jatuhnya korban jiwa yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tapi sebuah tanda tanya pun muncul. Seperti yang kalian lihat dalam rekaman sebelumnya, desa ini terlihat damai. Tak tampak adanya tanda-tanda kericuhan, kerusakan maupun jasad-jasad manusia di jalanan. Selain itu, di langit juga tak terlihat bulan maupun bintang sama sekali. Hanya sekumpulan awan yang menyelimuti langit malam. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi di Desa Konoha? Jangan kemana-mana dan tetap ikuti acara kami." Ino mengakhiri ucapannya. "Bagaimana, Sakura-san?"

"Sempurna," jawab Sakura puas sembari memberikan isyarat oke dengan jarinya. "Baiklah. Ayo kita segera berangkat ke balai desa."

Kelimanya meninggalkan ruangan Fugaku. Menuruni tangga-tangga hingga tiba di lantai dasar. Mereka berjalan kembali ke mobil. Mengenakan sabuk pengaman masing-masing.

Dalam hati Sasuke merasa khawatir. Teringat akan tulisan dalam jurnal yang ia baca sebelumnya. Apakah kelak mereka bisa keluar meninggalkan Desa Konoha? Tentunya ia berharap begitu.

Roda mobil pun berputar. Membawa kelima insan tersebut ke tujuan mereka berikutnya. Sekitar 10 menit mengemudi, Sakura tiba-tiba saja berseru.

"Sasuke-san, coba kita ke sana!" katanya seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke. Sedikit mendesah Sasuke memutar kemudi mobilnya, menuruti kemauan gadis _pink_ di belakangnya.

Mereka tidak salah tujuan. Bangunan yang ditunjuk Sakura, berada tak jauh di depan itu memang balai Desa Konoha. Papan berukuran besar bertuliskan hal tersebut terpampang jelas di atas bangunan.

Bangunan balai desa memiliki lima lantai. Bentuknya silinder dengan dinding berwarna merah. Teramat mencolok, melebihi kantor polisi militer sebelumnya.

Sasuke menghentikan mobil tepat di depan bangunan tersebut. Bersama mereka turun dari mobil. Sebelum masuk, Chouji merekam bangunan tersebut dalam video kameranya. Setelah cukup puas, mereka pun masuk ke dalam.

"Kira-kira di mana ruangan Danzo, ya?" Kiba bergumam, melirik-lirik ruang utama balai desa yang ukurannya sangat besar. Tertata rapi layaknya ruangan dalam kantor polisi yang mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Sebuah meja resepsionis berada di tengahnya.

Mereka menghampiri meja resepsionis tersebut. Di dinding belakang meja itu, tertempel denah balai desa. Mulai dari lantai terdasar hingga teratas. Ruangan kepala desa berada di lantai lima.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana," ujar Sakura memimpin jalan.

Sayang, ruangan Danzo terkunci. Walau didobrak paksa, pintunya tetap bergeming. Bahannya bukan kayu biasa, melainkan dari baja.

"Yang benar saja, untuk apa bikin pintu dengan baja tebal seperti ini, sih?" Kiba menggerutu. Pundaknya yang sebelumnya sakit karena mendobrak gapura Konoha, semakin sakit karena pintu baja ini.

"Sebentar, biar kucari kapak atau semacamnya," ujar Chouji berjalan pergi.

Sasuke memerhatikan pintu itu. Bentuknya memang tak lazim, berbeda dengan pintu pada umumnya. Tak ada kenop maupun lubang memasukkan kunci, menimbulkan keheranan pada dirinya.

_Bagaimana cara membuka pintu ini sebenarnya? _pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Uchiha-san, Kiba, tolong minggir sebentar."

Sasuke dan Kiba menuruti perintah Sakura yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menatap pintu dengan serius. Netra zamrudnya tampak fokus, memeriksa setiap jengkal bagian pintu.

"Hmm," gumamnya sembari bertopang dagu. "Tunggu dulu," katanya kemudian. "Bukankah..."

Sakura meletakkan telapak kedua tangannya pada sisi pintu. Badannya mengarah ke kiri. Ia pun bergerak ke samping, mencoba menggeser pintu tersebut. Dan, pintu itu pun terbuka.

"Ya ampun... Ternyata pintu geser toh," keluh Kiba menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Tak mengira bakal sesederhana itu caranya.

"Benar-benar menipu memang," kekeh Sakura. "Kiba, segera panggil Chouji. Bilang kalau pintunya sudah terbuka."

"Sip."

Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino berjalan masuk duluan tanpa menunggu kembalinya Kiba dan Chouji. Atas ide Sakura sebenarnya, karena ia tak suka menunggu lama.

Ruangan ini lebih luas daripada ruangan komisaris polisi militer yang mereka datangi sebelumnya. Tata letaknya berbeda, tetapi isinya hampir sama. Terdapat lemari tempat menyimpan berbagai dokumen penting, sofa di tengah ruangan untuk menyambut tamu, serta meja kerja sang kepala desa.

"Ayo, tidak usah buang-buang waktu. Segera cari dokumen yang berkaitan dengan peristiwa itu," perintah Sakura, yang segera dituruti oleh kedua rekannya.


	13. (13)

**(13)**

* * *

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Berkas-berkas berserakan di sembarang tempat. Baik di lantai maupun di atas meja dan sofa.

Sakura memijit-mijit dahinya. Sedari tadi belum ia temukan satupun titik terang. Hanya dokumen-dokumen tak berhubungan melibatkan hal politik yang membosankan.

"Sakura-San ..." Ino menegur Sakura. Raut wajah wanita itu tampak cemas.

"Kenapa?"

"Kiba dan Chouji. Kenapa mereka belum kembali juga, ya?"

Terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya membuat gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu hampir melupakan dua rekannya.

"Kau benar," Sakura mengangguk. "Padahal sudah dua puluh menit berlalu. Harusnya tidak selama ini."

"Ayo kita cari mereka, Sakura-san."

Ino menarik tangan gadis bermata zamrud itu. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas, menatap tumpukan dokumen yang masih tak rela ditinggalkannya. Tapi keadaan Kiba dan Chouji juga penting. Siapa yang akan merekam maupun mengedit video jika bukan mereka?

"Baiklah," Sakura berdiri dari sofanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Uchiha-san. Aku dan Ino akan mencari Chouji dan Kiba sebentar. Kau lanjut saja membaca berkas di sini," jelas Sakura, yang dijawab si pemuda bersurai raven dengan anggukan.

Hampir lima menit berlalu. Sasuke masih sibuk membaca berkas, ketika suara teriakan seorang perempuan menyentaknya. Terdengar sangat panik, hampir-hampir tercekik, seolah sedang berhadapan langsung dengan sang juru penghantar maut.

"Suara itu..."

Sasuke meletakkan berkas yang ia pegang dan berlari ke sumber suara. Walau samar-samar, ia mengenalinya. Mirip suara Ino, gadis yang berulang kali menegurnya hari ini. Dengan suara yang menjengkelkan di telinga, cukup sulit untuk dilupakan.

"Kuharap mereka tidak apa-apa," gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Segera ia ambil pistol yang tersarung di pinggangnya. Melepaskan pengaman pistol, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat gagangnya.

Suara teriakan kembali terdengar. Masih sama, berasal dari pita suara reporter berambut pirang dengan kepang kuda. Kali ini terdengar lebih jelas, menandakan bahwa Sasuke menuju arah yang benar.

"Sial, semoga mereka tidak apa-apa!"

Insting polisi muda itu membisikkan hal yang buruk. Namun begitu, tetap ia doakan keselamatan mereka berempat.

_Tinggal melewati satu lorong lagi ..._

Lorong di depannya membawa pemuda itu keluar dari balai desa menuju halaman belakang.

"Hei!"

Di tengah halaman yang sangat luas itu, tampak tiga siluet tergeletak tak berdaya dan satu siluet yang tengah terduduk. Pada situasi normal tak seharusnya Sasuke dapat melihat jelas siluet tersebut, karena sebelumnya, ia dapat menyaksikan gelapnya malam tanpa kehadiran bintang maupun bulan. Hanya awan mendung pekat yang menyelubungi desa.

Gelap gulita, begitulah seharusnya. Namun, pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan Sasuke sekarang sungguh berbeda.

Bukan kepekatan malam yang terlihat, melainkan cahaya sayup yang samar-samar. Dengan aksen merah delima, cahaya itu menerangi desa. Berkat bantuannya, bangunan dan pohon di kejauhan pun dapat terlihat, walau seolah berlumur darah.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepala, menatap paras agung yang membentang di angkasa. Derma itu berasal dari sang candra. Dewa malam yang beberapa saat lalu tak terlihat gatranya. Kirana merah sangat pekat, menyihir netra yang memandang. Cahaya miliknya sungguh indah, sayang memapas sukma.

Sasuke berteriak. Suaranya serak memanggil para rekan yang tak berapa lama menemaninya. Kekhawatirannya membuncah, lantaran tak mendapat tanggapan dari mereka.

Sang pemuda sadar. Siluet wanita yang tengah terduduk di sana adalah Sakura. Ia pun memanggil nama gadis bersurai _pink_ itu.

"Sakura!"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Dahinya mengernyit, menatap heran Sakura. Hingga ia menyadari, bahwa linangan air mata memenuhi wajah sang gadis.

Di pangkuannya, terbaring Ino yang terlelap. Wajahnya terlihat damai dengan tubuh terbujur kaku, sungguh dingin. Setitik darah di ujung bibir dan tangan terlipat, beristirahat di atas perutnya. Hanya di sana, sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada menghiasinya. Sebuah lubang besar hingga hampir tak menyisakan daging menembusnya. Dengan gelinangan darah segar mengelilinginya.

"Ino, bertahanlah!"

Sakura berusaha menutupi perut gadis itu. Berharap agar pendaharan yang tak kunjung berhenti itu, berakhir. Namun, percuma. Sukma sang gadis telah meninggalkan raganya. Tak ada yang dapat Sakura lakukan, kecuali sedu-sedan ia lontarkan.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lemas kedua rekan prianya yang lain. Kondisi mereka sama seperti Ino. Terbaring dengan lubang besar serta darah yang menggenang dari tubuh mereka.

Kembali Sasuke ingin melangkah. Kembali pula Sakura berteriak.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di balik punggungnya.

"Kau tak boleh kemari ..." Suara wanita itu bergetar. Ia tampak lemah, sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sesekali sesenggukan, ia menatap Sasuke lirih.

Tiba-tiba pilar hitam keluar dari setiap sisi halaman. Pilar itu tampak sangat kontras, memantulkan cahaya merah bulan purnama.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit menyipitkan kelopaknya. Pilar hitam itu menyelubungi Sakura dan teman-temannya, menghalangi jalan Sasuke menghampiri mereka.

Sasuke berusaha mendorong, tapi pilar tetap bergeming. Pemuda itu pun mengangkat pistolnya. Mencoba menembak pilar itu.

Peluru berdesing meninggalkan selongsongnya. Sayang terpantul. Tertanam di salah satu dinding balai desa.

"Sialan!"

Sasuke merasa kesal. Kembali digebraknya pilar yang merintang. Hingga telapak tangannya memar berdarah, ia tak berhenti.

"Hei ... Kumohon ... Siapapun, tolong hilangkan pilar ini ..."

Suara Sasuke terdengar lemah. Sepanjang hidupnya, baru kali ini ia mengetahui bagaimana rasanya kehilangan asa. Tak memiliki jalan lain. Hanya mengadu lah yang bisa ia lakukan. Entah pada siapa.

"Tolong ... Siapa saja, tolong aku ..."

Dan, permohonan tulusnya pun terkabul.


	14. (14)

**(14)**

* * *

**"Hai, keturunan Uchiha. Kenapa kau kembali ke desa ini?"**

Suara itu menggema. Entah dari mana asalnya. Seperti suara perempuan, yang terdengar sangat berat.

Sasuke tersentak. "Siapa di sana!" serunya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru, mencoba mencari sumber suara.

**"Pergilah, wahai putera Uchiha! Kesepakatan kita masih berlaku. Aku takkan menyentuh seluruh keturunanmu, selama kalian tak menginjakkan kaki di tanah ini lagi!"**

Kembali suara itu menggelegar. Memberikan perintah yang lebih terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Aku tak mengerti," Sasuke menggeleng. "Kesepakatan apa yang kau bicarakan?"

**"Kalian yang membuat janji. Kalian yang harus mematuhi. Sekarang pergilah, dan jangan pernah kembali. Selagi aku masih berbaik hati!"**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke terhempas jauh. Seolah sangat ringan, tubuhnya terbawa angin. Melayang di udara, hingga merenggut kesadarannya.

Begitu matanya kembali terbuka, Sasuke mendapati dirinya di tempat asing. Tak lagi di Desa Konoha, melainkan di dalam hutan.

"Urgh, di mana ini...?"

Sasuke mengeluh. Ia memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Hutan itu tampak tak asing.

"Ini kan... Hutan Konoha?!"

Segera ia berdiri. Tak salah lagi. Ia sekarang tengah berada di pangkal hutan Konoha. Faktanya beberapa jam yang lalu, ia baru saja melewati hutan ini.

"Desa Konoha berada sekitar 70 kilometer ke Utara," gumam Sasuke. Ia pun menoleh ke belakangnya, tepatnya ke arah Selatan. "Kalau tidak salah, ada pom bensin sekitar sepuluh kilometer dari sini."

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tanpa kendaraan, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan menuju lokasi terdekat.

Kepalanya menghadap ke atas, menatap langit yang cerah nyaris tanpa awan, ditemani sang surya dan kicauan burung-burung yang beterbangan. Sungguh kontras dengan pemandangan sesaat lalu.

Sasuke melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Hari ternyata telah berganti. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi.

"Bagaimana bisa..." bisik Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Masih tak dapat mempercayai kejadian yang baru saja dialami.

"Apa itu semua cuma mimpi?" Ia bertanya-tanya.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan pistol dari pinggangnya, mengecek magasinnya. Dihitungnya semua peluru dalam magasin itu. Kurang satu.

Sejak ia menerima pistol tersebut, belum pernah sekalipun ia tembakkan, kecuali ke arah pilar hitam waktu itu. Ini membuktikan satu hal, bahwa semuanya bukan khayalan.

"Ugh, sialan!"

Sasuke menendang angin. Mengepalkan tangan, menggeretakkan giginya. Sangat menyesali ketidakberdayaannya. Kalau saja waktu itu tak ia biarkan Sakura dan Ino pergi berdua saja, mungkin tidak akan begini jadinya.

Kembali ia angkat kepala. Menyadari, tak ada gunanya meratapi masa lalu. Bagaimana pun juga, sang kala tak dapat diulang. Yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanyalah terus berjalan maju.

Satu jam lebih berjalan, akhirnya Sasuke tiba pada tujuan pertamanya. Sebuah pom bensin bobrok. Sudah lama tak terawat. Setidaknya masih bisa digunakan.

Pom bensin itu menggunakan sistem pelayanan mandiri. Tidak memiliki petugas. Karena itu, tak ada seorang pun yang dapat ia jumpai.

Sasuke mengelap peluhnya. Lehernya terasa kering, kekurangan air akibat berjalan di bawah panas terik. Jaket pun telah bertengger di pinggangnya.

Mata onyx-nya menangkap mesin penjual otomatis tak jauh darinya. Berjalan lah ia menuju mesin itu. Mengharapkan minuman dingin pelepas dahaga. Namun sayang, malah kekecewaan yang ia dapatkan.

"Sial!"

Kesal, pemuda itu memukul mesin tersebut. Dalamnya kosong. Sudah lama tak diisi ulang. Tak bedanya dengan sebuah rongsokan.

Sekarang, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu. Menanti sebuah kendaraan melewati pom bensin itu. Walau biasanya, hanya satu kendaraan yang menghampiri tiap beberapa hari sekali.

* * *

**Dum... dum... dum... dum!**

**Gimana? Makin bikin penasaran ngga kelanjutannya?**

**Review ya :D**


	15. 15

**15**

* * *

Sebuah mobil _pick up_ reyot berjalan patah-patah. Salah satu rodanya pecah. Tak sengaja terlindas pecahan kaca. Tidak ada ban cadangan, terpaksa terus bekerja. Jarum penunjuk muatan bensinnya pun sudah mengarah ke bawah, menuntut diisi agar bisa kembali gagah.

Mobil itu sebenarnya sudah tak lagi layak pakai. Sering mogok. Jalannya juga tak lancar. Hanya saja sang pemilik—pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berjaket oranye—tak memiliki uang sepeser pun untuk mencari penggantinya. Terpaksa ia terus bertahan dengan kendaraan yang seharusnya segera dipensiunkan itu.

"Apa benar ke sini arahnya?" Naruto Uzumaki—nama si pemuda—bergumam.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia menerima sebuah pesan dari sahabatnya, Kiba. Pemuda itu meminta tolong untuk memperbaiki mobil kru televisinya yang mogok. Lokasinya berada di pertengahan hutan Konoha. Sangat jauh dari Tokyo, kota asalnya.

"Dasar, kalau ada masalah saja. Pasti bilangnya ke aku," gerutu Naruto.

Pemuda itu tak sesukses temannya. Hanya bekerja di sebuah bengkel. Berhari-hari sepi pelanggan. Kiba menjanjikan bayaran berlipat ganda. Karena itu, mau tak mau Naruto menurutinya, walau terus merutuk di dalam hati.

"Lokasinya jauh banget, ya Tuhan..." Kembali Naruto mendesah. Jarak antara lokasi mogoknya kendaraan Kiba dan bengkel tempat Naruto bekerja hampir menyentuh angka 200 km.

"Hmm... Sepertinya itu pom bensin." Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menajamkan inderanya. "Syukurlah. Setidaknya aku bisa menambah bensinku kembali." Ia bernapas lega.

Deru mobil di kejauhan menggelitik daun telinga Sasuke. Ia segera menoleh. Sesaat wajahnya berseri, mendapati sebuah kendaraan berjalan mendekatinya.

Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya. Rasa tenteram sedikit menyisip kalbunya. Di arah yang berlawanan, Naruto tampak bingung. Kendaraannya tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh pria tak dikenal.

_Jangan bilang dia perompak gunung. Tapi apa gunanya menjarah mobil butut seperti ini? _pikir Naruto heran.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap Sasuke yang menghampiri. Dari balik kaca jendela mobil ia bertanya penuh selidik. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf, jika permintaan saya terdengar merepotkan. Tapi kalau anda berkenan, maukah anda mengantarkan saya ke Desa Konoha?" tanya Sasuke sopan.

_Oh, cuma mau menumpang, toh._

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo naik. Aku juga punya urusan di hutan Konoha sana."

Sedikit rasa tertarik Sasuke terpancing kalimat tersebut. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, kalau boleh tahu?"

"Memperbaiki mobil yang mogok," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Mobil mogok? Siapa?" Sasuke mengangkat alis.

"Temanku. Memangnya apa urusanmu sampai ingin tahu segala, sih?" Pertanyaan Naruto terdengar tak sopan, tapi ia memang orang yang blak-blakan.

"Tidak... Mungkin saja aku tahu pemilik mobil yang mogok itu. Lagipula, dari mana kau bisa tahu ada mobil mogok di dalam hutan sana?"

"Gampang. Aku menerima pesan dari Kiba untuk memperbaikinya."

Nama tersebut menyebabkan sang pemilik Surai raven itu terperanjat. "Tunggu dulu... Kiba katamu?"

"Ya, kau kenal dia? Rekan kru televisinya, ya?"

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto begitu saja. "Apa kau punya buktinya? Bukti pesan dari Kiba?" desaknya.

_Orang ini kenapa, sih?_ Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Namun begitu, ia tetap meraih ponsel di sakunya dan menunjukkan pesan singkat yang ia terima dari sang sahabat sebelumnya.

"Ini."

"Turunkan kaca jendelamu. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

"Oh iya. Aku lupa."

Begitu penghalang sudah menghilang, Sasuke segera merebut ponsel pemuda pirang itu.

"Hei!" Seruan Naruto tak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke.

Polisi muda itu segera membaca pesan yang tertera dalam layar kecil dalam genggamannya. Nama pengirim benar-benar Kiba Inuzuka, sama persis dengan nama editor fotografer yang memperkenalkan diri pada Sasuke sebelumnya. Jadi bukan hanya kebetulan bernama sama.

Sasuke menekan tombol rincian untuk memunculkan tanggal dan waktu tepatnya pesan tersebut terkirim. Di sana tertulis bahwa pesan tersebut dikirimkan pada pukul 17:50 tanggal kemarin, dan diterima sekitar dini hari ini.

Sebuah kesimpulan ia dapatkan. Pesan tersebut adalah pesan tertangguhkan yang tak terkirim karena ketiadaan sinyal. Entah apa penyebabnya, dini hari tadi ponsel Kiba berhasil mendapatkan sinyal dan meneruskan pesan kepada penerima.

Rasa penasaran Sasuke pun terpancing. Tanpa berbasa-basi, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di samping Naruto. "Cepat berangkat," perintahnya.

_O-orang ini kenapa sih? Pake nyuruh-nyuruh segala. _Naruto membatin.

"Aku ingin mengisi bensin dulu. Kau tunggu saja dulu di sini," sergah Naruto yang turun dari mobilnya.

Begitu tangki bensin penuh, mobil kembali berjalan. Naruto menoleh ke arah pria di sebelahnya. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Panggil saja Naruto. Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Panggil aku dengan nama keluargaku," jelas Sasuke pendek.

_Eh, apa-apaan dia? _gerutu Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke," tukasnya.

Sasuke mendelik. Ia tak suka orang asing bertingkah sok akrab dan memanggil nama kecilnya begitu saja, seperti Ino sebelumnya. "Panggil aku Uchiha."

"Sikapmu benar-benar menyebalkan," Naruto semakin menggerutu. "Dasar _teme_."

"A-apa-apaan kau?!"

"Kau tidak mau dipanggil Sasuke kan? Makanya aku panggil _teme. Teme," _ujar Naruto dengan nada ejekan.

Sasuke menggeram. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang semenyebalkan pria di sampingnya. Padahal baru saja kenal, tapi Naruto sudah berani bertindak tidak sopan dengan memberikan julukan tak menyenangkan untuknya.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa kau memanggilku _teme_." Sasuke menyerah. Ia tahu tipe seperti Naruto adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Hehe, begitu donk, _Teme_." Naruto berseringai. Akan tetapi Sasuke membalas seringaian tersebut dengan seringai tipis khas-nya. "Ya, tentu saja, _Dobe_."

"Hmm, apa kau bilang? Kau memanggilku _dobe_? Apa aku salah dengar?" Urat di dahi Naruto sedikit berkedut.

Sasuke membalas pertanyaan tersebut dengan gelengan. Tangan terlipat dan seringai penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya. "Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar, _Dobe._"

"He-hei!" Naruto mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata berapi-api. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa arti _dobe_. Kau memanggilku dengan kata idiot?" dampratnya.

"Kau sendiri, memanggilku dengan kata _teme _yang berarti berengsek. Apa bedanya?"

"Grrr..." Kalah berdebat, Naruto pun hanya bisa merutuk. Ia menghidupkan mobil dan menekan gas mobil dengan kasar.

"Dasar _teme_."

"Dasar _dobe_."


	16. 16

**16**

* * *

Satu jam perjalanan berlalu dalam diam. Naruto terlampau jengkel untuk membuka kembali pembicaraan dengan Sasuke. Begitu pun polisi muda itu, tak tertarik untuk melibatkan dirinya dalam percakapan kecil tak berguna.

"Hmm, ah itu mobilnya," gumam Naruto, ketika melihat siluet sebuah mobil _box_ di kejauhan.

Pemuda jabrik itu menghentikan mobilnya, turun dari mobil disusul oleh Sasuke.

Tak ada perubahan pada kendaraan tersebut. Tetap sama seperti yang terakhir kali Sasuke lihat.

Buliran embun tampak membasahi kaca jendela mobil _box_. Naruto mencoba mengelap embun tersebut dengan punggung tangan, dilanjutkan dengan mengintip ke dalam.

_Tak ada orang,_ pikirnya.

Ditariknya gagang pintu untuk mencoba membuka, yang ternyata tidak terkunci dengan kunci mobilnya sendiri masih tertancap pada _starter_ mobil, mungkin lupa atau sengaja ditinggalkan para kru televisi sebelumnya.

"Kemana mereka? Kenapa mobilnya ditinggalkan di sini begitu saja?" Naruto bertanya-tanya. "Hei, _Teme_! Kau staf televisi juga, kan? Kemana Kiba dan rombongan lainnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa sampai pada kesimpulan itu _Dobe_, tapi aku juga baru bertemu dengan mereka kemarin," jelas Sasuke tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk memeriksa setiap jengkal mobil itu, untuk menemukan suatu petunjuk atau hal yang mencurigakan.

"Huh, ya sudah." Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel di saku celananya. Hanya ada sedikit sinyal. Tak mengapa, pikirnya. Setidaknya bisa ia gunakan untuk menelepon sang sahabat.

Sesungguhnya Naruto sudah mencoba menelepon Kiba semenjak ia pertama kali menerima pesan singkat dari sahabatnya itu. Nada sambungan terdengar, yang berarti panggilannya selalu masuk, tapi tak pernah diangkat oleh si empunya. Karena itu sekarang ia mencoba peruntungannya dan menghubungi sekali lagi.

_You are my friend_  
_Aa__, ano hi no __yume_  
_Ima demo mada __wasuretenain__deshou__?_  
_You are my dream_  
_Aa__, __hajimata__bakka_  
_Kimi wa my long lost friend_

_Oh, ima __tabidatsu__ yo!_

"Hmm?" Samar-samar terdengar musik yang begitu akrab di telinganya. "Itu nada deringnya Kiba, kan?"

Sasuke yang turut mendengar nada itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di bawah salah satu jok. Ponsel itu masih bergetar bersama dengan musik yang masih melantun ketika berada dalam genggaman si pemuda.

Naruto mematikan sambungan teleponnya. "Yang benar saja, ponselnya malah dia tinggalkan di sini?" gerutunya.

Layar ponsel menunjukkan 16 panggilan tak terjawab. Delapan dari Naruto dan sisanya dari nomor lain yang turut memiliki urusan dengan Kiba. Sasuke mencoba membuka ponsel tersebut, namun terkunci dengan pola.

"Sini, biar aku saja," ujar Naruto merebut paksa dari tangan Sasuke. Jarinya bergerak lincah membentuk pola hingga pengamanan ponsel terbuka.

"Sepertinya kebanyakan telepon dari rekan kerjanya. Oh, dan ada beberapa SMS. Sebentar." Naruto membuka salah satu pesan singkat.

_Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Chouji. Cepat kembali. Dengarkan kata-kataku dan cepat kembali ke Tokyo! Ini perintah langsung dari dewan tertinggi media. Segera angkat teleponku kalau kalian menerima pesan ini!_

Pesan singkat yang tampaknya dikirim secara massal kepada empat kru tersebut. Sasuke menyadari bahwa tersimpan perasaan besar dalam pesan tersebut. Kecemasan yang sangat mendalam, ketakutan dan keinginan kuat untuk menghentikan liputan di Desa Konoha secepatnya.

"Memangnya apa pekerjaan Kiba kali ini, sih? Aku merasa tidak enak."

Sasuke hanya diam saja, tak merespon. Ia masih sibuk berpikir, mempertimbangkan ulang keinginannya untuk segera kembali ke Desa Konoha.

"... Hei, sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke Tokyo."

Naruto langsung saja mengernyitkan alisnya. Tak mengerti mengapa si pemuda raven tiba-tiba saja mengubah keinginannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku harus memperbaiki mobil ini. Dan lagi, Kiba sepertinya berada di desa Konoha. Aku harus menjemput mereka."

Naruto segera menepis ucapan Sasuke. Kini malah niatnya yang berubah. Pesan singkat barusan cukup mempengaruhi dirinya. Membuatnya sangat menghawatirkan keadaan sahabat karibnya sekarang.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Pergolakan batin menimpa dirinya. Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Memberi tahu Naruto bahwa Kiba telah tiada? Tapi bagaimana selanjutnya? Naruto pasti takkan langsung menerima begitu saja. Ia pasti akan menanyakan secara detail semuanya. Akankah ia percaya? Karena hingga sekarang, Sasuke sendiri pun masih tak mempercayai penglihatannya.

Naruto cukup heran dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Namun, tak ia gubris dan sibuk memulai pekerjaannya. Mengambil perkakas, membuka kap mobil Kiba dan memperbaiki kerusakannya.

Sasuke masih diam saja. Bagaimanapun, kembali ke Tokyo sekarang merupakan pilihan yang lebih baik daripada terus ke Desa Konoha dengan segudang pertanyaan layaknya sekarang.

Pada saat sedang tepekur itulah, Sasuke melihat kunci mobil Naruto yang masih berada pada _starternya_.

_... Maafkan aku._

Mengendap-endap, Sasuke pun masuk ke mobil. Naruto sendiri masih belum menyadari tindakan Sasuke. Hingga deru terdengar dan mobil tersebut mulai berjalan perlahan, barulah ia sadar bahwa si pemuda yang tak lama ia kenal itu telah membawa kabur mobil miliknya.

"He-hei ...? Mobilku ... Hei, berhenti _Teme_!"

Naruto berteriak dan mengumpat sembari mengangkat kedua jari tengahnya. Namun apa daya, kendaraan bobroknya itu perlahan-lahan semakin hilang dari pandangan, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di Hutan Konoha.


	17. 17

**17**

* * *

Tentu saja, kabur bukanlah kosakata dalam kamus Sasuke. Ada alasan yang sangat besar mengapa ia ingin kembali ke Tokyo, alih-alih terus menuju ke Desa Konoha. Informasi. Itulah yang diinginkan dirinya sekarang. Dan titik terang untuk hal itu berada di ibukota Jepang, Tokyo.

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia hanya akan menemukan jalan buntu jika terus pergi ke Konoha. Dari secuil informasi yang ia dapatkan—tentang ayahnya, perilaku para petinggi media dan juga sikap Jiraiya yang bertanya perihal Desa Konoha sebelumnya—menunjukkan bahwa beberapa pihak di Tokyo lebih mengetahui tentang Konoha ketimbang dirinya. Entah apapun itu, ia harus segera menggali semuanya, walau harus melakukan tindak kekerasan sekalipun.

Hari mulai petang ketika Sasuke tiba di Tokyo. Hiruk pikuk kota menyambut. Tak pernah ia gubris sebelumnya, tapi sangat ia rindukan sekarang.

Cukup puas, Sasuke melanjutkan laju mobilnya. Ia memacu mobil butut itu hingga akhirnya tiba di depan kantor polisi metro pusat Tokyo.

Pintu mobil terbanting kasar, semakin memperparah keadaan mobil malang itu. Namun, Sasuke tak peduli. Wajahnya sangat garang. Pikirannya dipenuhi rasa amarah. Tujuannya hanya satu, menemui pria yang telah mengirimkannya pada perjalanan mengancam nyawa.

Beberapa orang menolehkan pandangan ketika melihat kehadiran Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba. Kemarahan yang tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya membuat beberapa polisi menjadi waspada. Salah seorang polisi pun berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari? Kalau ingin melaporkan tindak kriminal, bukan ke arah sana jalannya."

Polisi itu menahan Sasuke yang tengah berjalan ke arah tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Minggir," ujar Sasuke pendek. Suaranya terdengar mengancam.

"Hei, jangan bersikap tidak sopan pada petugas keamanan. Kau mau ditangkap?' Sang polisi balik mengancam dengan tangan yang telah mengeluarkan sebuah borgol.

Sasuke menghela napas perlahan. Ia pun mengeluarkan lencana polisinya. "Aku juga polisi. Dan aku punya urusan penting di atas. Jadi, biarkan aku naik," perintahnya tajam. Polisi itu pun mendecih sesaat tetapi menurut dan tak lagi menghentikannya.

Namun, begitu tiba di lantai teratas, tepat di depan ruangan Jiraiya, dua orang polisi kembali menghentikannya.

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan Pak Jiraiya?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kalau belum, kau tidak boleh masuk. Walau kau juga polisi sekalipun," sambung yang satunya.

"Janji, ya? Sekarang baru kubuat," kata Sasuke.

Bertepatan dengan ucapan itu, Sasuke segera melangkah cepat ke salah satu polisi. Ia segera menarik tangan polisi itu dan segera mengunci kedua tangan lawannya ke belakang agar tak dapat bergerak.

Melihat hal tersebut, polisi satunya segera bertindak. Ia mengeluarkan pistol, tapi terlambat. Sasuke lebih gesit dalam mengambil pistol miliknya dan menodong rekan polisi yang ia sandera pada pelipis kepalanya.

"Biarkan aku masuk kalau kau tidak ingin sebuah lubang bersarang di kepala temanmu," ancam Sasuke dingin.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, polisi itu pun membukakan pintu ke ruangan Jiraiya.

Tampak sang kepala polisi tengah duduk santai di kursi nyamannya sembari menghirup segelas kopi hangat. Ia tak terlihat terkejut melihat Sasuke maupun polisi yang tengah disandera olehnya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Cepat sekali kau pulang. Bagaimana keadaan Desa Konoha? Apakah cocok denganmu?"

"Jangan main-main!" Sasuke segera membentak. Ia mengganti sasaran senjatanya dan segera diarahkan pada kepala Jiraiya.

"Hei, jangan kau lakukan itu!" sergah polisi yang masih berdiri di belakang Sasuke kembali mengangkat senjatanya dan turut pula menodong pria muda itu.

Tentu saja. Ancaman itu tak digubris Sasuke. Pikirannya masih terlalu kalut karena semua kejadian yang telah menimpa dirinya.

"Desa itu ... desa terkutuk itu ... Katakan semua yang kau tahu tentang desa itu, sekarang juga!" bentak Sasuke nanar.

"Oh?" Jiraiya tampak tertarik. Kepalanya sedikit dimajukan. "Jadi kau benar-benar telah tiba di Konoha dan kembali dengan selamat, ya? Menarik. Sungguh menarik," ujarnya sedikit berseringai.

"Jangan buat saya mengulangi pertanyaan saya lagi, Pak," perintah Sasuke dengan nada dingin yang membekukan keadaan.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Jiraiya tampak menyerah dengan mengangkat tangannya, walau wajahnya masih terlihat santai, sedikit tertawa. "Sebelumnya, lepaskan tanganmu dari polisi yang kau sandera itu. Biarkan mereka berdua keluar. Bagaimanapun informasi yang kau inginkan adalah rahasia negara yang paling dijaga ketat."

Setelah terlepas dari sanderaan Sasuke, polisi muda itu segera mengelus tangannya yang sakit. Ia menatap Jiraiya dengan khawatir. Tak rela jika harus keluar meninggalkan sang atasan dan pria yang sedang diselimuti amarah itu berdua saja. "Tapi, Pak ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Izumo. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Kau juga Kotetsu. Segeralah ke unit kesehatan."

"Baik, Pak," jawab keduanya serentak dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Nah, sekarang. Hal apa saja yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sasuke-kun?"


	18. 18

**18**

* * *

Sasuke duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan sebelum melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Pertanyaan saya yang pertama. Atas alasan apa Bapak mengirim saya ke Konoha?"

"Oh, jadi itu pertanyaan pertamamu. Kukira kau ingin menanyakan identitas sebenarnya ayahmu."

"Sudah kuduga Anda tahu soal itu," Sasuke tak tampak terkejut.

"Oh, bahkan soal itu pun sudah kau ketahui, ya." Jiraiya semakin berseringai, tak menduga bahwa pemuda itu dapat menemukan banyak informasi hanya dalam satu hari berada di sana.

"Sebenarnya, ada keterkaitan yang kuat antara identitas ayahmu dan alasanku mengirim dirimu ke sana. Biar kujelaskan semuanya dari awal agar kau paham." Jiraiya berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan mulai menjelaskan sembari berjalan perlahan di ruangan.

"Seperti yang telah kau ketahui, ayahmu dulu pernah menjabat sebagai komisaris untuk kantor polisi cabang Konoha. Bukan kantor polisi biasa tentu saja. Mungkin kau telah melihat lambang yang terpampang besar di bangunan itu. _Uchiwa_ berwarna merah, sama dengan lambang keluarga kalian.

"Polisi militer Konoha merupakan sebuah pasukan keamanan khusus. Mereka adalah lembaga independen yang memiliki wewenang penuh atas semua bentuk keamanan di Konoha tanpa perlu campur tangan pemerintah Jepang sekalipun ... Ya, biasanya begitu." Wajah Jiraiya yang sebelumnya tampak santai seketika serius. "Hanya saja kasus yang terjadi 25 tahun yang lalu sangat berbeda. Saat itu, mau tidak mau pemerintah Jepang harus turun tangan untuk memblokade Desa Konoha."

"Memblokade? Maksudnya, tembok yang menjulang itu?"

Jiraiya mengangguk. "Ya. Tembok itu dibangun atas permintaan Fugaku. Bahkan, penghapusan Konoha dari peta pun dilakukan atas permintaan beliau."

Layaknya jaring laba-laba. Semua misteri desa Konoha ternyata saling terkait antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Dirinya yang dikirim ke Konoha, ayahnya, tembok menjulang yang mengelilingi desa, penghapusan desa dari peta serta kutukan yang menimpa Konoha berasal dari satu pusaran yang sama.

Sasuke terdiam. Mencoba memproses semua yang ia dengar terlebih dahulu. Lamat-lamat direnungkannya penjelasan Jiraiya. Hingga akhirnya pertanyaan baru pun muncul dalam benaknya.

"Sebenarnya, hal apa yang menimpa Konoha. Apa benar itu sebuah kutukan? Dan bagaimana ayahku bisa pergi meninggalkan Konoha? Lalu suara itu..."

"Suara apa?" tanya Jiraiya tertarik.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaan saya dulu, Pak."

Jiraiya hanya menghela napas. "Baiklah."

"Dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu ... Saat itu aku masih sangat muda. Walau begitu, pangkatku telah komisaris polisi. Aku sangat merasa bangga. Menjadi Kompol pada usia yang belum genap 30 tahun. Bisa dibilang aku salah satu Kompol termuda."

"Pak, tolong. Ceritakan yang pentingnya saja."

"Ah, iya. Kalau sudah bicara soal sepak terjangku, aku memang susah berhenti." Jiraiya terbahak.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita langsung ke intinya saja. Ketika itu, pada penghujung tahun 1991, Fugaku Uchiha beserta wakilnya, Asuma Sarutobi datang ke kantor polisi pusat Tokyo. Mereka mengadakan rapat dadakan bersama Irjen kala itu untuk membahas ritual yang sebentar lagi diadakan di Desa Konoha."

"Ritual?" Sasuke sedikit tertegun mendengar kata yang tak asing itu, yang tertuang dalam jurnal Kakashi sebelumnya.

"Ya, ritual," ujar Jiraiya sekali lagi. Ia berhenti dan menengadah melalui jendela. Menatap matahari yang kian tergelincir di ujung cakrawala. Sedikit rasa sendu tersisip dari balik pandangannya.

"Sebuah ritual rutin yang dilakukan setiap beberapa puluh tahun sekali. Ritual adat yang sudah menjadi bagian tak terpisahkan dari Desa Konoha. Ritual Bulan Merah, diadakan dengan tujuan meredamkan kemarahan Kaguya."


	19. (19)

**(19)**

* * *

Berat. Gadis bersurai pink itu merasa tubuhnya sangat sulit digerakkan sekarang. Ia coba untuk mengangkat kelopak matanya dengan susah payah, mendapati bahwa dirinya tengah terbaring di lantai yang terasa begitu dingin hingga meresap ke tulangnya.

"Uggh,"

Ia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong ke arah lantai agar dirinya dapat terduduk. Setelah itu dengan cukup usaha, ia pun berhasil berdiri walau agak sedikit tertatih.

Sakura—nama gadis bersurai pink itu—mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Sebuah ruangan asing menyambut dirinya. Tanpa ada lampu, hanya ada cahaya merah menyisip dari balik jendela.

Seolah terhipnotis, Sakura berjalan menuju jendela. Cahaya itu seakan menariknya, mengundang untuk masuk dalam belenggu yang setia menantinya.

Sesaat sebelum cahaya merah itu jatuh menyinari Sakura, tangan gadis itu ditarik paksa. Ia pun terjatuh karena hal yang terjadi begitu tiba-tiba.

"Apa-apaan?" tanyanya yang kini telah sadar. Di sampingnya, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek menatapnya dengan cemas. Gadis berkemeja putih berbalut _blazer _hitam itu segera membentak Sakura.

"Jangan pernah kau ulangi hal sembrono seperti tadi! Kau dengar? Jangan sampai cahaya merah itu menyinarimu, paham?"

Kebingungan membalut Sakura. Ucapan wanita asing itu menimbulkan pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Tunggu dulu, kau siapa? Memangnya ada apa dengan cahaya merah itu?"

Wanita itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya berdiri dan dengan sangat hati-hati menutup jendela dengan tirai agar tak ada lagi cahaya yang menyelinap masuk dengan nakal.

"Ayo ikut aku."

Wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya, membantu Sakura untuk berdiri dan berjalan memimpin sang gadis _pink_ meninggalkan ruangan yang mereka tempati sebelumnya.

Sebuah lorong panjang menanti mereka. Lorong yang tak nampak ujungnya karena keadaan yang begitu temaram. Sakura yang berjalan mengikuti sang wanita dari belakang pun kini bertanya kembali.

"Permisi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," katanya.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti memiliki segudang pertanyaan sekarang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Ruangan yang menjadi tujuan kita akan memberikan sebagian informasi yang kau inginkan, Sakura Haruno-san."

Mendengar namanya disebut, kontan Sakura langsung bersikap waspada.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?!"

Wanita itu berhenti berjalan. Ia menghela napas lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura. Dengan bantuan cahaya yang sangat sedikit, Sakura dapat melihat bahwa wanita itu tengah menunjuk ke bagian dadanya. Ia pun menunduk, mendapati bahwa kartu tanda pengenal dirinya masih terkalungkan di lehernya dan bertengger di depan dadanya.

Wajah Sakura sedikit tersipu karena telah bersikap berlebihan. Tetap saja, hal itu tak menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Baiklah, kau tahu nama beserta pekerjaanku. Tapi aku masih tak tahu nama maupun pekerjaanmu. Bukankah lebih adil rasanya bila kau memberitahukan siapa dirimu sekarang sebelum kita menuju ruangan yang kau maksud itu?"

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat. "Baiklah. Maaf, karena sudah lama tidak bertemu manusia lainnya, aku hampir melupakan bagaimana caranya berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Maafkan aku."

Ia menunduk dan sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya. _Sepertinya dia tidak berbohong, _pikir Sakura. Hanya saja ucapan barusan sedikit mengganjal dirinya. _Sudah lama tidak bertemu manusia lain? Apa maksudnya?_

_"_Perkenalkan, namaku Shizune Nemoto. Aku seorang mahasiswi arkeologis. Sama sepertimu, aku juga terjebak di Desa Konoha."

Sebuah ingatan langsung terbersit di benak Sakura. Kembali ia teringat, bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang melakukan liputan di Desa Konoha.

Ingatan demi ingatan mulai mendorong masuk dengan paksa. Mulai dari acaranya yang tidak disetujui hingga ia mengumpulkan timnya dan melakukan perjalanan untuk meliput secara diam-diam, mobilnya yang mogok, pertemuannya dengan seorang polisi hingga ... kematian teman-temannya.

Tak ayal, Sakura segera jatuh terduduk di tempat. Tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti menggigil, matanya tak berhenti membelalak. Ingatan akan kematian teman-temannya begitu menghantuinya. Masih terasa jelas bagaimana aliran darah hangat yang tak berhenti mengalir di tangannya ketika dirinya menangkap tubuh Ino yang terjatuh lunglai tak berdaya.

Masih tampak jelas juga bayangan kedua teman prianya yang tergolek di tanah dengan masing-masing memiliki lubang besar yang menghiasi badan mereka.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat perut Sakura langsung bergejolak. Ia pun langsung muntah tanpa bisa tertahan. Bahkan hingga tak ada cairan lagi yang keluar, walau lehernya terasa pahit sekalipun, ia masih tak dapat berhenti memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Ah... Haaah... Haaah..."

Napas Sakura tak beraturan. Lehernya terasa sangat sakit, lidahnya pun pahit. Matanya yang masih tak berhenti menangis menengadah, menatap Shizune yang melihat dirinya yang malang itu dengan iba.

"Tidak usah bicara. Aku mengerti, kok. Lebih baik kau bersyukur saja karena masih belum kehilangan nyawamu."

"Se-sebenarnya a-apa yang ter-terjadi? Cahaya itu ... Cahaya itu ..."

Shizune tak berujar. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menawarkan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk menenangkan gadis malang itu.

"Ayo," ujarnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu itu berada di sana."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tanda dalam kurung di chapter ini punya makna guys!**


	20. 20

**Author note:**

**Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya author dari cerita Akai Tsuki no Curse.**

**Sebelumnya maaf, ya. Untuk cerita ini, satu chapternya hanya terdiri dari 500-1000 kata. Saya sengaja bikin pendek agar pembaca lebih mudah mencerna ceritanya, karena topiknya yang penuh misteri dan lumayan memeras otak untuk ikut memecahkan misteri bersama tokoh utama (Sasuke dan Sakura).**

**Sebelumnya saya update 3 chapter per hari, tapi sekarang saya jadi lama update karena baru aja dapat kerja. Jadi saya mengimbangi antara dunia kerja dan dunia menulis, karena itu lah update saya jadi melambat.**

**Tapi nggak usah khawatir, akan saya usahakan untuk rutin update sampe tamat, walau mungkin nggak akan tiap hari. Tapi dalam satu minggu saya pasti akan update minimal sekali, kok. Ditunggu ya!**

**Cukup sekian pesan dari saya, _Happy Reading!_**

**20**

* * *

"Ritual bulan merah? Meredam kemarahan Kaguya?" Sekali lagi Sasuke membeokan ucapan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya telah kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sangat serius. Membuat pemuda itu agak tertegun karena Jiraiya hampir tak pernah bertingkah maupun bersikap serius di manapun ia berada.

"Semua hal punya awal. Tak terkecuali kutukan yang menyelubungi Konoha. Kau pernah mendengar dongeng tentang Kaguya Sang Putri Bulan?"

Tentu, Sasuke pernah mendengar kisah tersebut ketika kecil. Kisah klasik yang sangat terkenal, bahkan sering diadaptasi dalam berbagai media. Kisah tentang seorang bayi mungil yang terlahir dari pohon bambu. Pada akhirnya sang bayi tumbuh dewasa dan kembali ke kediaman sesungguhnya, di bulan.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kisah sebenarnya tentang Kaguya," lanjut Jiraiya, "tidak semanis dongeng yang diceritakan secara turun temurun. Kisah itu lebih tragis, dan melibatkan kutukan yang pada akhirnya terus menyelimuti Konoha selama ribuan tahun hingga sekarang."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Tak bisa mempercayai ucapan Jiraiya. Apakah pria tua itu berkata serius, atau hanya salah satu candaannya yang tak lucu? Dan lagi, apakah kisah tentang Kaguya benar-benar terjadi, dan bukan hanya sekadar dongeng belaka?

Jiraiya tersenyum. "Wajar kalau kau tak percaya. Aku pun dulu juga sama sepertimu, pada awalnya. Dongeng yang ternyata merupakan kisah nyata. Sangat tak masuk akal, bukan?

"Saat itu, aku yang belum memiliki pangkat yang terlalu tinggi tidak dilibatkan dalam detail ritual Desa Konoha. Yang kutahu bahwa desa itu sebentar lagi akan mengadakan ritual, yang akan diadakan satu tahun dari kedatangan mereka, pada Desember tahun 1992. Tujuan kedatangan mereka adalah ingin mengkonsolidasikan pasukan militer Konoha dengan kepolisian Jepang, sehingga Polisi Militer Konoha tidak lagi menjadi lembaga independen yang bergerak sendiri tanpa campur tangan pemerintah."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta hal seperti itu? Bukankah hal itu akan merenggut independensi Konoha?" Sasuke seketika menyela.

"Haha, aku tahu kau akan mempertanyakannya," Jiraiya terbahak. "Hal yang wajar, karena jika dilihat sekilas, proposal tersebut hanya akan merugikan Konoha. Tapi tentu saja, ada alasan yang sangat masuk akal dibalik permintaan mereka. Dan alasan itu..."

"... Berhubungan dengan ritual bulan merah?" sambung Sasuke, yang disambung dengan tepukan meriah Jiraiya.

"Aku senang berdiskusi dengan orang yang pintar sepertimu," pujinya. Tentu saja, hal itu tidak digubris oleh Sasuke. Malah kejengkelan yang dirasakannya karena Jiraiya terus saja melenceng dari pembicaraan utamanya.

"Tolong lebih serius, Pak."

"Seeesh, serem amat jadi orang," gerutu Jiraiya. "Seperti yang kau katakan, alasan kedatangan mereka itu berkaitan dengan ritual bulan merah." Tiba-tiba, Jiraiya menggeleng. "Tidak, biar kuperbaiki kalimatku. Karena ritual bulan merah lah, mereka dengan sangat terpaksa harus merelakan independensi Konoha dari pemerintahan Jepang."

Jiraiya lalu berdiri, menuju lemari yang berada di dinding sampingnya. Dia menarik tiga buah buku, tak sampai benar-benar keluar, hanya hingga tiga per empat bagian. Setelahnya, ia mendorong lemari itu, menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya terdapat sebuah lemari lain yang berukuran lebih kecil tertanam dalam dinding di balik lemari pertama.

Inspektur Jenderal itu mengambil sebuah kotak kayu kecil terukirkan simbol _Uchiwa _di badannya. Netra Sasuke membelalak, tanpa sadar ia menyerukan kekagetannya, "Itu kan...!"

"Kotak kayu ini diberikan oleh ayahmu, Fugaku. Ia memberikan kotak ini pada Irjun sebelumnya setelah meninggalkan Desa Konoha dan memutuskan untuk pensiun." Jiraiya segera menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Sasuke.

Dibukanya penutup kotak kayu. Di dalamnya, sebuah gulungan bambu yang tampak sudah sangat berumur tergeletak. Jiraiya meniup debu dan membersihkan sarang laba-laba yang menempel. Ia lalu menyerahkan gulungan bambu tersebut kepada sang polisi muda.

"Benda itu sudah turun temurun diwariskan dalam keluargamu. Sebagai keturunan sah keluarga Uchiha, kau perlu tahu kenyataan sebenarnya dari sumber asli secara langsung. Bacalah, dengan begitu kau akan memahami inti dari ritual bulan merah."

Sasuke menerima gulungan bambu tersebut. Benda itu merupakan media menuangkan tulisan yang digunakan oleh masyarakat masa lalu, layaknya buku di jaman sekarang. Ia mulai membuka gulungan bambu tersebut perlahan. Pada bilah-bilah bambu yang saling dianyam, tertuang rangkaian tulisan dengan tinta hitam yang sudah memudar. Walau benda itu tampaknya sudah berumur puluhan abad, tapi tulisannya masih tetap bisa terbaca walau terbata.

Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu menelan ludah. Perlahan-lahan, mulai dibacanya gulungan bambu itu mulai dari bilah pertama hingga bilah-bilah selanjutnya.


	21. (21)

**Btw, saya mau kasih catatan khusus, buat yang menantikan apakah nanti bakal ada romance dalam cerita ini, saya masih belum yakin. Karena fokus saya adalah elemen misteri dan supranatural dalam cerita. Buat penggemar SasuxSaku, kumohon jangan kecewa, ya. **

**Udah itu aja catatanku kali ini. _Happy reading_!**

**(21)**

* * *

"Sudah mendingan?" Shizune berujar lembut, mempertanyakan keadaan Sakura yang duduk ditemani sebuah selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuh. Mereka kini tengah berada dalam ruangan yang dituju sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih," jawab gadis _pink _itu mengangguk.

"Maaf ya, padahal aku ingin menawarkan minuman hangat juga padamu. Sayang tidak ada makanan atau minuman di sini," Shizune mengeluh.

"Tidak ada makanan? Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup selama ini, Nemoto-san?"

"Panggil saja aku Shizune. Nemoto itu nama keluarga ayahku. Tapi setelah orang tuaku bercerai dan ibuku meninggal, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauhkan diriku dari nama itu, ah maaf sebelumnya malah curhat di saat seperti ini," ujar Shizune yang segera disahut Sakura dengan gelengan tak keberatan.

"Jadi soal makanan, ya? Sebenarnya di dunia ini, kau tidak akan merasakan lapar maupun haus karena dunia ini tetap diam pada tanggal dan jam yang sama, tengah malam 29 Februari 1992."

Sakura seketika saja berdiri dari kursinya. "Tunggu, 29 Februari 1992? Tanggal itu kan..."

Shizune mengangguk, memahami keterkejutan Sakura. "Ya, tanggal di mana gerhana bulan pertama kali muncul. Tanggal di mana kutukan panjang ini pertama kali menimpa Konoha."

Sakura terdiam, walau matanya masih membelalak lebar. "Shizune-san, tolong katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Desa Konoha? Dan kenapa kita terjebak di dunia ini? Pada malam terkutuk itu?"

"Tenanglah Sakura, sebaiknya kau duduk kembali dan dinginkan lah pikiranmu. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ruangan ini memiliki sebagian informasi yang kau inginkan."

Shizune beranjak mendekati tumpukan berkas yang menggunung di atas sebuah meja di tengah ruangan. Dipilahnya hingga berakhir pada beberapa berkas saja, dan menyerahkan berkas itu ke Sakura.

Keadaan ruangan itu sungguh gulita. Bantuan penerangan hanyalah cahaya remang-remang yang sedikit menembus dari balik tirai yang menutup jendela. Tentu saja, Sakura pun kesulitan membaca berkas yang diserahkan kepadanya itu.

Shizune segera membongkar sebuah lemari, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah lilin dan wadah kecil untuk meletakkan lilin tersebut. Lalu, menggunakan korek api dari wadah yang hanya menyisakan beberapa batang korek lagi, Shizune menyalakan lilin dan meletakkannya di samping Sakura.

"Hanya tinggal sebatang lilin itu saja yang tersisa. Tapi kupikir, lilin itu akan sangat berguna untukmu. Gunakanlah dan temui jawaban yang sangat ingin kau dapatkan dari berkas-berkas dalam genggamanmu itu."

Sakura menarik napas. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka lembar pertama dari berkas yang dipegangnya.

Setitik tinta yang saling terhubung menggoreskan sebuah tema penelitian dan nama sang peneliti pada halaman pertama berkas tersebut.

_Ritual Bulan Merah dan Kutukan Kaguya: Mengungkap Misteri Menghilangnya Penduduk Desa Konoha_

_Peneliti: Tsunade __Senju_  
_Asisten Peneliti: Shizune Nemoto_

_Tahun_  
_2002_

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. "Tunggu, ini namamu kan, Shizune?"

Perempuan bersurai hitam sebahu itu pun mengangguk. "Ya, yang kau baca adalah penelitian yang dibuat oleh dosenku dengan aku sebagai asistennya untuk memenuhi tugas akhir kuliahku."

"Tugas akhir kuliah? Tapi ini kan berkas dari 15 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu kau masih kuliah, seharusnya sekarang..."

"Tidak berubah." Shizune langsung memotong ucapan Sakura dengan gelengan. "Usiaku masih 22 tahun sejak tahun 2002. Aku telah terjebak di sini selama 15 tahun. Selama itu, usiaku tidak bertambah maupun menua.'

Kepala Sakura pun berdenyut. Masih tak bisa memahami ucapan Shizune.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena dalam dunia ini, waktu tidak berjalan mundur maupun berjalan maju. Karena dunia ini adalah dunia kekal, tetap berada pada 29 Februari 1992 hingga kutukan Kaguya berhasil dipatahkan."


	22. -22

**-22**

* * *

**_They were separated into different world_**  
**_Their future looks bleak_**  
**_Yet they would never give up_**  
**_Both of them found different lead_**  
**_Both of them took different stride_**  
**_But at the end of the road_**  
**_One destination as the core_**  
**_To break the curse _**  
**_That befalls upon Konoha._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada zaman dahulu kala di sebuah desa, hiduplah sepasang kakek dan nenek yang hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Gubuk kayu mereka kecil, tapi mereka hidup bahagia.

Suatu hari, sang kakek yang merupakan pemotong bambu pergi bekerja seperti biasa. Namun, hari itu berbeda dari hari-hari lainnya.

Sang kakek menemukan sebuah bambu yang mengeluarkan cahaya. Penasaran, kakek pun memotong bambu tersebut. Di dalamnya, ia menemukan seorang bayi yang tertidur pulas.

Bayi itu sangat kecil, hanya sebesar telapak tangan kakek. Ia lalu membawa bayi kecil yang bercahaya itu pulang.

Melihat bayi tersebut, sang nenek turut memperlihatkan keterkejutannya. Namun, tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

Kedua suami istri itu sudah berusia senja, tapi belum kunjung dikaruniai anak. Kemunculan bayi mungil itu menjadi sebuah berkah tersendiri bagi pasangan lanjut usia ini.

Waktu berlalu, bayi mungil tersebut beranjak dewasa. Ukurannya pun kini telah menyerupai manusia normal pada umumnya. Hanya saja, bayi yang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis itu memiliki wajah yang sangat rupawan, bermahkota surai, bola mata dan kulit yang sangat putih menyerupai salju.

Kakek dan nenek memberikannya sebuah nama, Kaguya. Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis baik hati, disayangi oleh semua orang disekitarnya.

Namun, Kaguya tidak bahagia. Setiap malam bulan purnama, ia selalu menengadah menatap langit dengan tatapan yang sendu. Dadanya selalu terasa sakit ketika menatap bulan purnama yang bertengger menghiasi malam di atas sana. Keadaannya tak ubah dengan pungguk yang merindukan bulan.

Setiap bulan purnama muncul, kesedihan selalu timbul di diri Kaguya. Semakin lama semakin tak terbendung. Pada akhirnya, meneteslah air mata Kaguya.

Sebuah keajaiban yang tak disangka terjadi. Setiap tetesan air mata Kaguya yang jatuh ke tanah berubah menjadi permata yang indah. Pada awalnya hanya kakek dan nenek yang mengetahui hal ini. Namun, beritanya cepat menyebar. Akhirnya, hampir semua penduduk desa mengetahuinya.

Kaguya yang baik hati membagikan permata air matanya kepada setiap penduduk desa. Para penduduk pun bersukacita. Kehidupan mereka yang hampir tidak berkecukupan semakin lama semakin membaik. Hari di mana bulan purnama muncul selalu menjadi hari yang dinanti oleh penduduk desa.

Sayang, sifat manusia tak pernah puas. Hanya menerima permata sebulan sekali mulai terasa tidak cukup bagi mereka. Salah seorang dari penduduk memikirkan suatu cara. Agar bisa mendapatkan permata lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_Permata itu kan berasal dari air mata Kaguya. Bagaimana kalau kita paksa dia untuk menangis?_

Awalnya banyak para penduduk yang tak menyetujui rencana tersebut. Tetapi harta membutakan mereka. Kebaikan hati Kaguya kini dianggap sebagai kewajiban. Para penduduk yang hampir semuanya sudah berhenti berkerja kini bermalas-malasan dan hanya berharap pada permata pemberian Kaguya.

Lama kelamaan jumlah yang diterima terasa kurang. Hasrat yang besar menuntut untuk terus berfoya-foya setiap harinya. Pada akhirnya, mereka semua pun mengambil kesepakatan yang sama. Memaksa Kaguya untuk meneteskan air matanya.

Hari yang direncanakan pun tiba. Para penduduk menculik Kaguya yang sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggir desa. Mereka menyekap Kaguya dan memasung gadis malang itu di tengah desa.

Tentu saja, hal ini mengejutkan Kaguya. Ia tak menyangka para penduduk desa akan berlaku begitu tega pada dirinya demi harta yang fana. Hatinya pedih karena kekecewaan mendalam yang dirasakannya. Air mata pun tanpa sadar mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Seperti yang diduga, setiap tetesan yang berjatuhan itu berubah menjadi permata. Para penduduk saling berlomba mengumpulkan permata. Bahkan saling mengadu senjata untuk mendapatkan bagian terbanyak.

Kaguya sangat menyayangkan pertumpahan darah yang terjadi di depan matanya. Ia sadar bahwa semua itu terjadi karena permatanya. Maka dari itu, ia pun menahan kesedihannya agar para penduduk berhenti beradu dengan sesama.

Namun, tak sesuai yang Kaguya harapkan, para penduduk menjadi semakin garang ketika melihat dirinya yang tak lagi meneteskan air mata.

Kemarahan mereka pun ditujukan pada Kaguya. Mereka membentak, memaki, bahkan melukai gadis itu agar ia kembali menangis.

Tapi Kaguya adalah gadis yang tegar. Walau harus menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya hingga berdarah demi menahan rasa sakit yang diderita, ia tetap tak menitikkan air mata. Hal ini membuat para penduduk desa hampir menyerah. Hampir.

Entah siapa yang pertama kali mencetuskan ide itu, sampai sekarang tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Hanya saja, dampaknya begitu besar. Bagi Kaguya dan para penduduk desa.

Beberapa penduduk menghampiri gubuk kayu tempat tinggal Kaguya bersama orang tua angkatnya, kakek dan nenek baik hati. Mereka menyeret tubuh kedua orang tua yang telah renta itu dengan kasar hingga berhenti di hadapan Kaguya.

_Kakek? Nenek?_

Kaguya bertanya dengan cemas. Kehadiran kakek dan nenek di hadapannya mengirimkan perasaan tak tenang pada dirinya.

_Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian bawa kakek dan nenekku kemari?!_

Pertanyaan Kaguya hanya dijawab dengan seringai oleh para penduduk desa. Bahkan ada beberapa yang tertawa lantang tanpa menyembunyikan niat jahatnya sama sekali.

_Apapun yang terjadi pada kakek dan nenekmu nanti, itu bukan karena kesalahan kami melainkan karena kesalahan dirimu sendiri yang keras kepala dan tak ingin menangis._

Salah seorang penduduk menjelaskan maksudnya dengan seringai mengembang di wajahnya. Bertepatan dengan itu, para penduduk mulai mengangkat senjata yang mereka pegang dan menghujamkan satu persatu senjata itu kepada tubuh renta kakek dan nenek yang hanya bisa terduduk tak berdaya menerima nasib malang mereka. Hingga akhirnya, nyawa keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan raganya.

_Nah, Kaguya. Menangislah sekencang-kencangnya! Berikan permatamu pada kami, agar kami bisa hidup bahagia!_

Awan kelabu tak lagi dapat terbendung. Kaguya pun menangis tersedu-sedu. Nyeri di dadanya tak tertahankan. Bahkan meraung memekikkan kesedihannya pun tak menghilangkan perih hatinya.

Para penduduk bersukacita di atas penderitaan Kaguya. Mereka berbondong-bondong berkumpul mengitari gadis itu untuk mengumpulkan permata yang berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Jasad kakek dan nenek terinjak-injak tanpa sedikitpun rasa peduli mereka tunjukkan.

Kesedihan Kaguya lama kelamaan berubah menjadi kemurkaan. Matanya menatap nanar para penduduk yang masih sibuk mengumpulkan permata. Jiwanya mengutuk setiap insan yang telah menyiksanya.

Sebuah kenaehan terjadi secara mendadak. Langit yang awalnya masih senja, seketika berubah kelam. Tak ada cahaya sama sekali. Sungguh gelap gulita.

Hilangnya sang surya menyebabkan kepanikan di antara para penduduk. Gempar, berlarian tak tentu arah.

Tak ada yang mempedulikan Kaguya lagi. Semua sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing. Di saat ini, Kaguya menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit.

_Siapapun yang ada di atas sana. Tolonglah aku ... Balaskan dendamku pada mereka yang telah merenggut segalanya dariku ..._

Kaguya terus menatap ke arah gulitanya langit malam. Hingga tiba-tiba, setitik cahaya perlahan-lahan makin melebar hingga menyerupai sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah dan memenuhi seantero langit angkasa.

Kepala Kaguya seketika sakit tatkala dirinya terpapar cahaya tersebut. Ia mengaduh, berteriak kesetanan. Para penduduk pun berhenti dan memperhatikan Kaguya. Keheranan atas tingkah gadis itu yang tiba-tiba tampak kesakitan.

Kaguya berhenti berteriak tak berapa lama kemudian, tetapi lepas dari pengaduannya tersebut, dirinya tiba-tiba tertawa. Tawa lepas yang mencekam, meremangkan kuduk siapapun yang mendengar.

Gadis bermahkotakan surai seputih salju itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Pada dahinya kini tampak tambahan mata ketiga dengan iris mata berwarna merah, semerah darah.

Kaguya menatap para penduduk dengan ketiga matanya yang memberikan tatapan nanar nan tajam, tak mengizinkan siapapun menolehkan pandangan barang sedetik saja.

Bibir pucat Kaguya menyunggingkan senyum. Tampak aneh, seperti seringai. Lalu, ia pun mulai berbicara.

**_Menyedihkan. Segitu takutnya kalian kehilangan cahaya, sementara kalian telah merenggut cahaya bagi diriku?_**

Kaguya menengadah menatap angkasa.

**_Lihatlah ke langit. Ke bulan merah itu. Menghipnotis pandangan, bukan?_**

Pandangannya kembali jatuh ke seluruh warga Desa Konoha di hadapannya.

**_Kalian tahu? Sekarang aku telah menyadari alasan mengapa aku selalu menangis ketika bulan purnama muncul. Bulan itu, adalah asalku. Dan sekarang, wargaku telah memanggil untuk kembali._**

Wanita dengan seluruh tubuh berbalutkan warna putih itu menutup mata, terdiam sejenak.

**_... Tapi, apa aku bisa kembali begitu saja? Setelah menyaksikan betapa kejamnya kalian merenggut mereka yang berharga bagiku?_**

Kembali ia membuka ketiga matanya, kini dengan terbakar api angkara murka.

**_Tidak! Aku takkan memaafkan kalian. Tak akan pernah. Bahkan hingga puluhan milenia berlalu, dendam masih akan terus membara di dadaku._**

Lalu Kaguya tertawa lepas, menggemakan tawa yang begitu menyeramkan, seolah mampu menghisap seluruh ruh siapapun yang mendengarnya.

**_Karena itu, warga Desa Konoha. Rasakan lah penderitaanku yang telah kehilangan segalanya. Di dunia kelabu ini, dalam Mugen Tsukuyomi ini. Tak satupun dari kalian akan kulepaskan. Jadilah penghuni neraka abadi ini selamanya!_**

Dan, seiring dengan kalimat tersebut selesai dilafalkan, tali yang mengikat Kaguya terlepas dengan sendirinya. Kakinya tak lagi menginjak tanah dan perlahan-lahan terbang ke angkasa, sementara ketiga matanya tak lepas menatap dengan tajam setiap insan yang telah menyiksa dirinya dan orang tua angkatnya.

Setelah Kaguya menghilang para penduduk tampak bingung. Awalnya mereka tak menganggap ancaman Kaguya dengan serius. Mereka pikir, malam itu akan segera berakhir, dan siang akan segera kembali. Tetapi mereka salah besar. Siang tak kunjung datang. Matahari yang dinantikan tak pernah terlihat. Berusaha keluar pun juga tak bisa. Hutan yang mengelilingi desa seolah tak memiliki ujung.

Para penduduk mulai cemas. Reaksi mereka mulai berubah. Mudah marah, bahkan untuk hal sepele sekalipun. Kekerasan mulai terjadi. Saling mengambil nyawa tak dapat dihindari. Hingga akhirnya pertumpahan darah terjadi di mana-mana.

Di sisi lain, di pangkal hutan Konoha, dua _onmyouji_ bersaudara, Asura dan Indra tanpa sengaja lewat di depan hutan tersebut.

Mereka adalah _onmyouji_ pengelana. Sudah beberapa kali melewati desa Konoha sekedar untuk singgah sementara. Karena itu, ketika tiba di depan hutan Konoha, kejanggalan dapat langsung mereka rasakan. Sebuah kekuatan gelap yang dipenuhi dengan amarah.

Kekuatan ini sungguh besar. Bahkan untuk Asura dan Indra yang merupakan _onmyouji_ yang telah berpengalaman, cukup sulit untuk membuka tabir hutan itu.

Bagi manusia biasa, hutan tersebut akan tampak seperti hutan biasa. Desanya pun sekilas tak berubah. Hanya saja tak satu penduduk pun dapat terlihat. Karena semuanya telah terjebak dalam ilusi abadi ciptaan kemurkaan Kaguya.

Asura dan Indra menggabungkan kekuatan mereka untuk membuka celah ke Desa Konoha yang sebenarnya, menembus tabir ilusi yang membungkus seluruh desa.

Butuh energi besar, tapi usaha mereka pun terbayarkan. Kedua bersaudara itu berhasil memasuki Desa Konoha.

Namun, pemandangan yang tersaji menghadirkan rasa mencekam pada diri mereka, tatkala menyaksikan para penduduk desa tampak kesetanan dan saling menghunuskan senjata satu sama lain.

Mereka mendatangi salah satu penduduk, tapi ia tampak tak peduli. Seolah tuli, terus saja menyerang lawannya yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya bersimbah darah.

Kedua bersaudara itu segera menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres di sana. Mereka segera menatap langit, mendapati bulan darah yang menyinari desa.

_Bulan itu ... Semua keanehan ini pasti disebabkan oleh bulan terkutuk itu!_

Keduanya memutuskan untum menjalankan ritual. Cukup susah, memakan waktu hingga tujuh hari lamanya, tetapi tak berakhir sia-sia. Pada hari terakhir, dengan tenaga yang hampir tak tersisa, kegelapan perlahan-lahan mulai pupus. Cahaya sang surya yang dirindukan kembali hadir menyinari desa.

Para penduduk berhenti beradu. Semuanya bersuka cita. Memanjatkan puji dan syukur karena kutukan Kaguya telah berhasil dipatahkan. Namun, kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Sebuah suara menggelegar bak petir menggema, memenuhi setiap penjuru desa.

**_Hei orang asing! Berhenti lah ikut campur dalam pembalasan dendamku. Mereka layak mendapatkannya, dan hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian! Karena itu, cepat pergi dari desa ini, sekarang juga!_**

Para penduduk diselimuti dengan kegamangan. Penderitaan mereka ternyata belum berakhir. Pembalasan dendam Kaguya masih belum terpuaskan.

Namun, tanpa gentar Indra bersuara.

_Aku tak tahu pangkal masalahmu dan para penduduk desa ini. Tapi caramu telah kelewatan. Bermain-main dengan nyawa manusia adalah hal yang tak dapat dimaafkan. Kami tak bisa membiarkan kutukanmu menimpa warga desa sementara kami berpura-pura buta begitu saja!_

Asura pun turut menyambung ucapan kakaknya.

_Selama kami ada di sini, kutukanmu takkan dapat menyentuh warga desa. Tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan, selain mengikhlaskan dendammu pada mereka._

Tentu saja, Kaguya tak dapat menerima ucapan Asura. Hatinya yang terbakar api kemarahan, tak dapat dipadamkan begitu saja.

Dan, sejak saat itu perang di antara dua pihak yang bersengketa tersebut dimulai. Kaguya terus menunggu kesempatan di mana tabir yang melindungi Desa Konoha pada akhirnya terpatahkan. Sementara itu, Asura dan Indra yang memutuskan untuk menetap di desa, melalui keturunan mereka, terus meneruskan ritual tabir untuk melindungi desa hingga salah satu pihak akhirnya kalah.

Begitulah, kisah ini masih belum akan selesai hingga salah satu pihak tumbang pada akhirnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End?**


	23. 23

**23**

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Jiraiya bertanya tatkala Sasuke selesai membaca gulungan bambu di tangannya.

Polisi muda itu menggulung kembali bilah-bilah bambu tersebut sembari memijat-mijat dahinya, memejamkan mata untuk mencerna isi tulisan yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Jadi, jika isi gulungan bambu ini fakta adanya, apa itu berarti keluarga Uchiha adalah keturunan dari salah satu _Onmyouji_ yang mematahkan kutukan Kaguya itu?" Sasuke memastikan.

"Ya, kalian—keluarga Uchiha—adalah keturunan Indra lebih tepatnya. Sedangkan keluarga Sarutobi merupakan keturunan Asura. Bisa dibilang berkat kalian lah penduduk Desa Konoha bisa melangsungkan kehidupan mereka dengan normal selama berabad-abad lamanya, terlepas dari kutukan yang menimpa desa."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "... Kalau begitu, apa yang telah terjadi 25 tahun yang lalu? Seharusnya saat itu ritual bisa tetap dilangsungkan, bukan? Tapi kenapa..."

Wajah Jiraiya seketika tampak keruh. Pria paruh baya itu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan untuk menopang dagu. "Soal itu, sejujurnya kami juga masih belum tahu penyebabnya."

Pemuda Uchiha tersebut sedikit terperanjat. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Fugaku tidak ingin memberitahukan kenyataannya. Tidak pada kami, dan sepertinya juga tidak pada keluarganya." Jiraiya menghela napas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, pada pertengahan bulan September, Asuma Sarutobi datang ke kantor kepolisian metro pusat ini dengan wajah pucat pasi. Seperti dirimu, ia menolak menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya dengan polisi lain dan meminta untuk langsung dipertemukan dengan irjun yang menjabat, hingga melakukan tindakan seperti menyandera polisi agar permintaannya dapat segera dituruti.

"Setelah pertemuan empat mata bersama irjun dilaksanakan, semua komisaris yang sedang tidak bertugas dikumpulkan dalam rapat dadakan. Aku menjadi salah satu peserta rapat yang hadir kala itu.

"Saat itu, dapat kulihat seragam Asuma tampak sedikit compang-camping. Ia terlihat lusuh dan tampak amat sangat lelah, seolah baru saja mengalami suatu hal yang sangat memeras seluruh energinya.

"Irjun yang memimpin rapat memerintahkan kami agar segera mengumpulkan bala pasukan untuk menuju Desa Konoha. Misi yang dirahasiakan dari mata publik itu memiliki satu tujuan, yaitu mengisolasi Desa Konoha dan menghapusnya dari Peta Jepang."

Kebingungan tampak jelas menguasai Sasuke. "Apa itu semua adalah permintaan dari pria bernama Asuma?"

"Ya," jawab Jiraiya, "atas perintah dari Fugaku," sambungnya. "Bagaimanapun, Asuma menjabat sebagai wakil komisaris polisi militer Desa Konoha. Penentu keputusan tertinggi berada di tangan ayahmu."

Pemuda bersurai raven itu mengacak rambutnya. Ia masih tak dapat mencerna semua penjelasan Jiraiya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujarnya kemudian. "Kenapa Ayah memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan tersebut? Ditambah lagi, bagaimana cara Asuma dapat kabur dari Desa Konoha? Bukankah kutukan Kaguya menyebabkan tidak seorangpun yang bisa meninggalkan desa tersebut?"

"Memang, tapi seperti isi dari gulungan bambu yang telah kau baca, keluarga Uchiha dan Sarutobi adalah pengecualian. Kalian memiliki darah _Onmyouji _dengan kemampuan spiritual yang kuat. Masuk akal jika Asuma maupun ayahmu dapat meninggalkan desa itu dengan mudah."

Kembali Sasuke terdiam. "Berarti ayah, dan juga keluarga Sarutobi pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Desa Konoha demi menyelamatkan diri mereka, begitu maksudmu?"

"Tidak juga." Jiraiya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke lalu duduk di sofa tepat di hadapan pemuda itu. "Sesuai penjelasan Asuma dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, kutukan Kaguya sudah terlampau kuat. Jika tidak melakukan blokade, ditakutkan kutukan wanita tersebut akan merambat hingga akhirnya menjamahi seluruh Jepang.

"Saat itu sudah beberapa bulan dapat kurasakan hawa mencekam yang begitu besar berasal dari hutan Konoha. Masyarakat di daerah Kanto termasuk Tokyo turut merasakan dampaknya. Dan krisis yang Jepang alami pada masa itu pun kurasa secara tidak langsung disebabkan oleh Kutukan Kaguya."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, masih mencoba untuk menyangkal. "Bapak terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah."

"Aku serius." Jiraiya memberikan sorotan tajam untuk polisi muda itu. "Wabah hitam pada abad pertengahan di Eropa, misalnya. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa penyebab sebenarnya wabah tersebut merupakan kutukan dari para penyihir wanita yang dendam karena dibakar massal oleh warga dalam perburuan penyihir? Atau gempa bumi yang menyebabkan kehancuran Port Royal namun sesungguhnya disebabkan karena kemurkaan dewi laut, Calypso? Mungkin logikamu tidak bisa menerima, tetapi masih banyak kasus kutukan lain yang terekam oleh sejarah namun sengaja ditutupi alasan sebenarnya dari khalayak awam sepertimu."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Tak lelah logikanya mencoba untuk memungkiri setiap pernyataan yang dikemukakan Jiraiya. Akan tetapi, bukti-bukti yang ada mengkumandangkan hal yang sebaliknya. Ia sendiri sudah menjadi saksi mata langsung atas semengerikan apa kutukan Kaguya. Seperti pilar-pilar hitam yang ia saksikan sebelumnya, insiden yang merenggut nyawa para kru televisi itu, hingga dirinya yang tiba-tiba terhempas dan terbangun di pangkal hutan Konoha. Tak masuk akal, tapi sungguh nyata adanya.

"Aku tidak tahu penyebab mengapa ritual gagal untuk dilaksanakan dan mengapa kekuatan Kaguya tiba-tiba membesar. Namun, ayahmu maupun Asuma telah memilih jalan yang menurut mereka merupakan hal yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan pada saat itu—memblokade Desa Konoha agar kutukan tidak menyebar dan di saat yang bersamaan menyelamatkan keluarga mereka." Wajah keras Jiraiya perlahan-lahan melembut. "Jika ia tidak melakukan hal tersebut, tentunya kau tidak akan pernah terlahir dan berada di sini sekarang, bukan? Bisa dibilang, hal 'pengecut' yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu merupakan sebuah berkah untukmu."

Sasuke merunduk. Pemuda itu tak bisa menyangkal semua ucapan Jiraiya. "Kalau begitu, boleh kutanya satu hal lagi, Pak?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Anda mengirim saya ke Desa Konoha tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun kepada saya?"

Jiraiya sedikit menyunggingkan seringai tat kala mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kenapa, ada yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke yang cukup jengkel melihat ekspresi pemilik pangkat tertinggi kepolisian pusat itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang lucu. Yah, sebenarnya aku berutang permintaan maaf padamu karena mengirimmu ke tempat terkutuk itu tanpa penjelasan. Tapi, jika kujelaskan pun, apa saat itu kau akan percaya begitu saja?"

Bisunya Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringai Jiraiya.

"Tentu tidak, bukan? Karena itulah, aku mengirimmu ke Desa Konoha agar kau bisa melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya melanda desa itu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri baru setelah kau kembali ke sini aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Kejengkelan Sasuke semakin tak tertahankan. Ia segera menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya, sementara kedua matanya mengirim sorotan tajam terhadap Jiraiya.

"Itu bukan alasan yang bisa kuterima begitu saja! Bagaimana kalau semuanya tidak berjalan seperti rencana dan aku jatuh menjadi korban kutukan Kaguya. Apa Bapak bisa bertanggung jawab akan hal itu?"

"Buktinya, kau bisa kembali dengan selamat, kan?" ujar Jiraiya enteng. "Lagipula, ayahmu dapat bertahan selama lebih dari 200 hari di desa tersebut. Tidak mungkin kau akan terbunuh begitu saja dengan mudah oleh Kaguya."

Pemuda tersebut hanya bisa mengirimkan tatapan tak percaya pada Jiraiya. Mengorbankan nyawa Sasuke agar ia bisa mendapatkan titik terang dari insiden Desa Konoha. Pria paruh baya itu terlalu sembrono.

Jiraiya memang cukup terkenal sering mengambil keputusan ekstrim yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya maupun bawahannya. Tetapi entah atas berkah dewi keberuntungan atau malah iblis kegelapan, keputusan yang ia ambil selalu tepat dan tidak pernah menyebabkan timbulnya korban jiwa yang besar. Layaknya permainan catur, pria yang menyandang jabatan irjun itu seolah mampu memprediksi puluhan langkah jauh ke depan yang dapat memberikan kemenangan atas dirinya.

Sasuke kembali terdiam, kali ini mengaku kalah. Ia pun berdiri dari tempatnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Sudah selesai? Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Jiraiya yang dijawab dengan gelengan. "Kalau begitu, setelah kau tahu kenyataannya, hal apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" sambungnya.

"... Aku akan menemui ayahku, untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya dari saksi mata dan juga salah satu pelaku utama dari seluruh insiden ini," jawab Sasuke.

Jiraiya tersenyum puas. Tindakan yang akan dilakukan Sasuke sejalan dengan ekspektasinya. "Bagus. Silakan temukan Fugaku dahulu. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, tak perlu sungkan menghubungiku. Aku pasti akan mendukungmu dengan segenap tenagaku."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, tak menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya.

Baru saja satu langkah kakinya melewati daun pintu, sebuah dugaan terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Pak," Sasuke berujar tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya yang memunggungi Jiraiya. "Soal kru media yang kebetulan meliput Desa Konoha bertepatan dengan ditugaskannya aku di desa tersebut, apa Bapak turut campur tangan dengan hal itu?"

Suara sang polisi muda terdengar sedikit bergetar. Kuduknya seketika meremang. Ia takut bahwa asumsinya terbukti benar, jika bosnya lah yang mengirim rombongan awak media yang ia temui pada maut yang merenggut nyawa mereka.

Jiraiya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya aku punya wewenang apa untuk menggerakkan media?"

Sasuke tak serta merta mempercayai ucapan Jiraiya. Namun, pria paruh baya itu telah menyangkal, dan tidak mungkin ia memaksa agar Jiraiya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke kemudian, "tapi saya tak akan melepaskan Bapak jika saya menemukan fakta yang berkata sebaliknya. Perbuatan itu telah menyebabkan nyawa tiga manusia melayang," sambung Sasuke sebelum membanting daun pintu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Jiraiya menghela napas panjang setelah Sasuke meninggalkan ruangannya. Ditariknya salah satu laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil sebuah kartu nama dengan pas foto pemilik tertempel pada kartu tersebut.

Pas foto dalam kartu menunjukkan foto seorang wanita berpakaian rapi dengan surai berwarna merah mudah sebahu, serta netra berwarna hijau zamrud yang selaras dengan parasnya yang cantik. Pada kolom nama dan pekerjaan pada kartu tersebut tertulis "Haruno Sakura" dan "_Program Director_".

Jiraiya mengetuk-ngetik meja dengan ujung jari seraya membaca sekilas kartu nama itu.

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi kau butuh motivasi untuk mengakhiri kutukan Kaguya. Beberapa nyawa perlu dikorbankan. Tapi demi kepentingan khalayak banyak, hal seperti itu dibenarkan, bukan?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kebenaran semakin terkuak. Bagaimana nasib Sasuke dan Sakura selanjutnya? Ditunggu kritik dan komennya.**


	24. (24)

**Catatan: ****Sebelum chapter ini dimulai, aku ingin menjelaskan suatu hal. **

**Seperti yang kalian lihat, judul chapter ini menggunakan tanda kurung "()" kan? **

**Bukan hanya itu, pada chapter 22, aku menggunakan tanda negatif (-) di depan judul chapter. **

**Sebenarnya apa maksud dari tanda ini?**

**Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah sadar, tanda itu sebenarnya dibubuhkan sebagai keterangan setting kejadian dalam chapter tersebut berlangsung.**

**Angka chapter tanpa embel-embel berarti tokoh sentral dalam chapter tersebut tengah berada di dunia nyata. Angka chapter dengan bubuhan tanda kurung "()", berarti tokoh sentral dalam chapter tersebut tengah berada dalam dunia ilusi ciptaan Kaguya. Sedangkan angka chapter dengan tanda negatif (-) menandakan bahwa kejadian dalam chapter tersebut merupakan _flashback _reka masa lampau.**

**Bisa dipahami? Semoga nggak membingungkan, ya. _Happy Reading!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**(24)**

* * *

Sakura kehabisan kata-kata usai membaca jurnal penelitian dari wanita bernama Tsunade.

"Pe-penelitian ini benar adanya? Soal kutukan Kaguya, dan juga ritual untuk meredam kemarahannya?"

Shizune menjawab pertanyaan gadis merah muda itu dengan anggukan. "Ya. Yang kau baca hanyalah bab satu sampai dengan tiga dari penelitian kami. Tsunade-san mengajakku ke Desa Konoha untuk menggarap bab empat serta lima dari penelitian itu yang merupakan pembahasan serta kesimpulan dari penelitian kami. Hanya saja, seperti yang kau lihat. Pada akhirnya aku malah berakhir dengan terjebak dalam kutukan Desa Konoha."

"Bagaimana dengan wanita bernama Tsunade itu? Kau ke sini bersamanya kan? Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah..."

Shizune hanya menunduk. Air mukanya tampak keruh, menahan penderitaan dalam batinnya yang tersiksa.

"Ma-maafkan aku...," ujar Sakura kemudian, ketika menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya barusan mengoyak kembali luka di hati Shizune. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat bersalah, karena ia sendiri pun baru saja merasakan hal yang sama, kehilangan orang-orang yang ia peduli secara mengenaskan di depan mata.

Wanita dengan surai berwarna hitam itu menggelengkan kepala, menyunggingkan senyum kecut pada bibir tipisnya. "Tidak apa-apa," Ia mengela napas panjang, "hanya saja, kejadian saat itu masih terasa seperti mimpi. Demi diriku, Tsunade-san mengorbankan nyawanya. Agar aku bisa selamat."

Sesungguhnya rasa penasaran Sakura tergelitik untuk menanyakan lebih rinci hal yang baru saja diungkapkan Shizune. Bagaimanapun, jiwa seorang reporter tak dapat diredam begitu saja dengan mudah. Namun, Sakura masih lah seseorang yang mengerti bagaimana membaca situasi. Saat ini bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk bertanya perihal tersebut. Biarlah Shizune sendiri yang menceritakan kepada ia detailnya ketika mahasiswi bersurai hitam sebahu itu merasa sudah siap.

"Soal jurnal ini," Sakura mengalihkan percakapan, "bagaimana cara Tsunade mengetahui tentang ritual dan juga legenda asli Kaguya itu? Aku juga pernah mendengar cerita Kaguya, tapi cerita dalam dongeng yang tersebar luas secara umum itu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dituangkan dalam jurnal ini."

"Soal itu, mungkin akan lebih jelas jika aku ceritakan kepadamu secara langsung." Shizune berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah album foto.

"Gadis ini," Ia menunjuk foto seorang gadis kecil bersurai cokelat susu terbalutkan kimono sutera yang indah, "adalah Tsunade-san. Dia merupakan bagian dari keluarga Senju, keturunan langsung Asura—_onmyouji _yang mengadakan ritual untuk meredam kemarahan Kaguya."

Tsunade kecil berada dalam sebuah foto keluarga dengan anggota keluarga yang besar. Dalam foto itu terdapat tiga puluh orang mengenakan pakaian adat Jepang lengkap yang berpose duduk dalam tiga barisan meningkat layaknya tangga. Barisan terbelakang pada tingkat paling tinggi, diikuti dengan mereka yang duduk pada barisan tengah dan sisanya duduk pada barisan terbawah agar kesemua wajah anggota keluarga tersebut tampak jelas.

"Tidak seperti Indra dengan semua keturunannya merupakan bagian dari klan Uchiha, keturunan Asura terbagi dalam tiga klan. Klan tertua—berada pada barisan paling bawah—merupakan klan Senju. Klan yang duduk pada barisan tengah adalah klan Sarutobi dan klan terakhir—yang berada pada barisan teratas—adalah klan Uzumaki.

"Masing-masing dari klan keturunan Asura ini merasa bahwa merekalah yang paling berhak mendapatkan label sebagai klan paling sah dalam melaksanakan ritual bulan merah. Foto ini diambil sebelum ketiga klan keturunan Asura terpecah belah. Setelah Hiruzen Sarutobi, kepala keluarga klan Sarutobi menjabat sebagai kepala komisaris kepolisian militer Konoha atas dukungan politik yang kuat, klan Senju dan Uzumaki pun menyingkir dari Desa Konoha dan merantau ke daerah-daerah lain. Tsunade-san mengikuti kedua orang tuanya turut meninggalkan desa dan memulai kehidupan baru di Tokyo."

Kedua tangan Sakura terasa sangat gatal untuk segera menuliskan informasi penting yang baru saja didengarnya dalam buku catatan kecil berharganya. Namun, dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mengontrol dirinya agar tidak terkesan lancang dan terus berusaha menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik.

"Belasan tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali Tsunade-san menginjakkan kaki di Desa Konoha. Saat itu musim dingin tahun 1993. Bulan Januari dengan titik temperatur terendah sepanjang sejarah. Saat membeli sebuah atlas edisi terbaru, Tsunade-san menyadari bahwa Desa Konoha telah dihapuskan dari dalam peta tersebut. Ia pun mulai mencari informasi perihal Desa Konoha. Namun, hasilnya minim. Bahkan ketika mencari kendaraan umum menuju luar kota, ia tak bisa menemukan jurusan yang menuju Konoha. Ketika ingin pergi menggunakan kendaraan pribadi, para petugas keamanan membangun posko di pangkal hutan dan memberi tahu bahwa telah terjadi kebocoran gas beracun sehingga melarang siapapun untuk masuk ke dalam hutan Konoha.

"Semua keanehan ini mengirimkan firasat buruk pada Tsunade-san. Desa Konoha sengaja ditutupi keberadaannya dari khalayak ramai. Awak media pun seolah dibungkam karena tidak ada pemberitaan perihal ini pada layar televisi. Akhirnya, Tsunade-san memutuskan untuk melakukan penelitiannya sendiri secara independen tanpa campur tangan siapapun.

"Tiga tahun kemudian, setelah menilik informasi dari sana-sini, Tsunade-san akhirnya berhasil menemukan keluarga Sarutobi yang mengungsi ke Kyoto. Pria bernama Asuma Sarutobi membeberkan sebagian dari keseluruhan peristiwa yang terjadi di Desa Konoha hingga pada akhirnya diblokade dan dihapus dari peta Jepang. Tetapi hal paling penting yaitu mengapa ritual bisa sampai gagal dilaksanakan tidak dijelaskan oleh Asuma. Karena itu, tujuh tahun kemudian, tahun 2002 tepatnya. Larangan untuk memasuki hutan Konoha sudah diangkat, sehingga Tsunade-san dapat mendatangi langsung Desa Konoha untuk mencari tahu kebenaran lebih dalam.

"Namun, yang terjadi malah..." Shizune terdiam. Suaranya tersekat. Tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena memori 15 tahun lalu yang terus-menerus terputar di benaknya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Shizune. Ia membalikkan wajah, tak ingin menunjukkan matanya yang mulai sembab di depan Sakura.

"Aku ke belakang dulu, ya," ujar Shizune dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar meninggalkan Sakura dalam ruangan tersebut sendirian.

Hening mengisi kekosongan. Kehampaan mulai menyesakkan dada. Sakura menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menepis reka ulang kejadian yang merenggut ketiga rekannya yang sedari tadi terus terulang tanpa mengenal rasa lelah.

Sakura menampar-nampar wajahnya. _Ino, Chouji, Kiba. Kalian pasti akan tertawa melihat keadaanku yang terpuruk seperti ini. Aku harus kuat. Jika kubiarkan saja sendu menguasai diriku, aku tidak akan dapat menyingkap kebenarannya. Kematian kalian pun akan berakhir sia-sia._

Gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahu itu melepaskan selimut yang sedari tadi menghangatkan tubuhnya. _Aku harus mulai bergerak. Demi menemukan kebenaran. Demi mengakhiri kutukan ini. Apapun akan kulakukan!_


	25. 25

**25**

* * *

Begitu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gerbang utama kantor kepolisian metro pusat Tokyo, Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah sebuah bogem mentah pada tulang pipinya. Tak ayal, pemuda yang segera jatuh terjerembab lantaran pukulan yang begitu kuat segera menatap nanar pelaku pemukulan dirinya.

"Kau! Apa maksudmu, _Dobe_!" seru Sasuke mendapati bahwa pria yang baru saja memukul dirinya adalah Naruto Uzumaki, lelaki yang dengan sangat terpaksa sengaja ia tinggalkan sendirian di hutan Konoha.

"Dasar _Teme_! Berani-beraninya kau meninggalkan aku di sana sendirian!" Pemuda berambut nanas itu kembali melayangkan tinjunya, kali ini dapat ditangkis oleh Sasuke. "Untung saja aku bisa memperbaiki kerusakan mobil box itu! Kalau tidak, aku bisa mati sendirian di sana!"

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku di sini?"

"Gampang," Naruto merogoh sakunya. Menunjukkan tampilan peta Tokyo dengan sebuah titik berwarna merah sebagai indikator keberadaan pada layar. "Dengan gps yang kutanamkan pada trukku!" Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, si pemuda pirang mengantongi kembali ponsel pintarnya seraya satu tangan yang masih bebas melancarkan pukulan ke arah Sasuke.

Namun, pemuda bernetra hitam tersebut mampu menepis pukulan Naruto dan membalas dengan menjegal kaki si pemuda pirang, menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh. Sementara itu, Sasuke kini telah berdiri kembali. "Kalau pun begitu, kau kan bisa menelpon bengkel untuk menderek mobil sekalian menolongmu dengan ponselmu itu."

Naruto yang terjatuh dengan hidung yang mencium marmer meringis seraya mengelus hidungnya yang memerah. "Enak saja, gak bisa gitu donk! Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab, kembalikan truk kesayanganku!"

Pria berambut raven itu menghela napas panjang. Kalau dilayani terus perdebatan mereka tidak akan ada habisnya. Lagipula Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di tengah hutan begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu malah memutuskan untuk pergi ke Desa Konoha sendirian demi mencari Kiba? Sasuke cukup bersyukur bahwa pria yang tak begitu lama ia kenal memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. Akan tetapi tetap saja ia tidak terima tiba-tiba dipukul tanpa ba-bi-bu seperti tadi begitu saja.

"Di sana," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah tempat ia memarkirkan mobil Naruto.

"Aaaah!" Melihat keadaan truknya, membuat Naruto seketika berteriak. "Pochi-ku sayang!" Pemuda itu berlari menuju truk dengan pintu yang telah terlepas. Salah satu ban mobilnya pun ternyata pecah di tengah jalan namun terus digunakan oleh Sasuke hingga mengikis pelek roda sehingga tak bisa lagi digunakan. Bahkan, dapat terlihat asap keluar dari balik kap truk tersebut, entah apa penyebabnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang tengah menangis berlutut meratapi nasib truk kesayangannya. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto seraya berbisik, "Kusarankan kau membeli kendaraan baru. Truk itu memang sudah tak layak pakai."

Ujaran Sasuke menyebabkan panas hati Naruto semakin membara. Bukannya merasa bersalah, pemuda raven itu malah menyarankan hal seperti membeli kendaraan baru pada Naruto. Padahal sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak kenangan yang dilewati pemuda nanas tersebut bersama truk yang ia beri nama Pochi itu.

"Dasar _t-e-m-e_!" seru Naruto sembari melayang pukulan demi pukulan serta tendangan kepada Sasuke. Namun, semua serangan tersebut dapat ditangkis oleh Sasuke dengan mudah. Bagaimanapun, seorang penyandang sabuk hitam karate sepertinya takkan gampang dilumpuhkan jika ia sigap dan mengetahui asal serangan yang dilancarkan padanya.

"Haah... haah..." Naruto tersengal karena tak mampu menembus benteng pertahanan Sasuke. Sebaliknya, sang polisi muda tak tampak kelelahan karena tidak mengeluarkan energi secara sembrono layaknya Naruto.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"Be-lum!" Naruto berseru dan kembali melancarkan serangan kembali ketika napasnya sudah mulai teratur.

Sasuke menghela napas. _Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni tingkah konyol orang seperti ini._

Saat Naruto melemparkan sebuah tinju ke arah Sasuke, pemuda tersebut menangkap lengan Naruto dan segera membanting sang pemilik rambut nanas itu ke tanah.

"Aw," Naruto mengaduh, memegang pinggangnya yang sakit. Tetapi ia belum mau menyerah.

_Sekali lagi! Aku belum puas kalau belum memukul wajah menjengkelkan itu sekali lagi! _Naruto membatin dalam kesal.

_Masih belum menyerah, ya? _dengus Sasuke. Ia kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menangkap serangan lawannya lagi.

Namun, Naruto yang mantan berandalan dan ahli dalam perkelahian jalanan memiliki insting yang kuat untuk tidak jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Ketika Sasuke kembali menangkap pukulannya, Naruto membalas dengan menangkap tangan yang menangkap pukulannya. Mata Sasuke pun membulat, tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan membalas serangannya dengan cara tersebut.

Sekarang jatuh pada momen di mana mereka harus murni saling beradu kekuatan, tanpa melalui teknik dan embel-embel lainnya. Sayang, pada segmen ini Sasuke kalah kuat dari Naruto. Pria yang telah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan fisik tersebut memiliki massa otot yang lebih besar, sehingga ia dapat menahan Sasuke untuk tidak membantingnya kembali dan melayang satu pukulan tepat pada rahang sang pemuda pemilik mata onyx tersebut.

Suara retakan serta rasa panas menjalar begitu cepat di pipi Sasuke. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengalami fraktur ringan pada rahangnya akibat bogem mentah yang telak diterimanya.

"Sial... Ugh..."

Rasa limbung menjamah Sasuke. Serangan barusan juga turut mempengaruhi keseimbangannya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang dan penglihatannya mulai buram. Sebelum ia menutup mata, samar-samar dapat terdengar suara Naruto yang dengan panik memanggil namanya.

* * *

**Naruto balik guysss! Ada yang pada nungguin dia? Wkwkw**

**Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ;)**


	26. 26

**26**

* * *

Aroma menyengat perlengkapan medis menguar menggelitik hidung Sasuke. Lamat-lamat ia membuka mata. Plafon ruangan berwarna putih menjadi hal pertama yang menyambutnya.

Begitu sadar, si pemuda segera mencoba duduk dari posisi berbaring. Namun, tindakan yang dilakukan dengan begitu tiba-tiba itu membuat penglihatannya lantas berputar dengan kepala yang terasa berat, rahangnya pun kembali terasa nyeri.

"Sudah siuman, Sasuke?" Suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa.

Di sisi ranjang Sasuke berdiri figur seorang wanita dengan kepesolekan yang tak terbendung oleh mantel putih panjang yang dikenakannya. Surai merah maroon yang menghiasi kepalanya semakin menambah kerupawanan wanita dengan kacamata berbingkai merah itu.

Pemilik suara bernama Karin tersebut merupakan dokter yang bertugas di ruang kesehatan kantor kepolisian metro pusat. Dengan hati-hati ia memapah lengan Sasuke untuk membantu pemuda tersebut agar berbaring kembali.

"Tiduran lagi, ya. Lukamu belum sembuh betul."

Alih-alih menurut, Sasuke tak menghiraukan bantuan Karin dengan menepis tangannya. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," ujarnya dingin. Meskipun begitu, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa nyeri yang ia derita karena rahangnya.

Karin menghela napas. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Jelas rahangmu masih sakit begitu." Ia beranjak dari sisi ranjang dan menghampiri meja kerjanya untuk mengambil pil pereda nyeri dan menyerahkan benda tersebut bersama segelas air pada Sasuke. "Ini, minumlah. Setidaknya akan dapat menolong mengurangi rasa sakit pada rahangmu."

Sasuke menerima obat dari Karin tanpa mengucapkan utasan kata dengan gerakan yang agak kasar. Orang lain mungkin akan tersinggung jika diperlakukan begitu. Untungnya, Karin sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin pemuda berambut raven itu.

Perlahan, rasa sakit pada rahangnya menurun. Merasa agak mendingan, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur walau dengan sedikit tertatih.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanyanya.

Karin menatap jarum panah pada jam yang melingkar di lengan. "Hampir satu jam."

Pemuda tersebut mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, di mana pria yang memukulku tadi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Karin mendengus. "Ah, si pembuat onar itu, ya." Ia cukup dibuat kesal oleh Naruto karena telah mencederai wajah mulus Sasuke. Diam-diam, dokter muda tersebut sebenarnya memuja Sasuke. "Dia sedang ditahan di ruang interogasi sekarang. Mudah-mudahan dia akan dipenjara lama karena telah membuat wajahmu sampai lebam begini."

Setelah menerima informasi yang ingin didengar, Sasuke segera meninggalkan ruang kesehatan tanpa menoleh maupun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Karin. Seolah wanita merah maroon tersebut merupakan sosok tak kasat mata di hadapan Sasuke.

"Haah, lagi-lagi...," desah Karin setelah kesekian kalinya menerima perlakuan dingin dari lelaki idamannya itu. "Tapi sikap cueknya itu bikin dia tambah keren. Makin suka deh," kekehnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata dan meniupkan kecupan mesra ke arah Sasuke yang telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Polisi muda dengan perban yang membalut sebagian wajahnya kini telah tiba di depan ruang interogasi. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Iruka— detektif polisi dari reserse kriminalitas yang bertugas melakukan interogasi tersangka—tengah membentak Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin kau memukulnya sampai pingsan hanya karena masalah truk butut itu! Ayo, katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa maksudmu membuat kericuhan di sini, di halaman utama Kepolisian Metro Pusat Tokyo pula!"

Naruto menggeram mendengar kendaraan kesayangannya itu disepelekan. "Jangan sebut Pochi dengan istilah butut! Dia sudah banyak berjasa untukku!"

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan pintu yang dibiarkan sedikit terbuka. "Iruka-san..." tegurnya tanpa memberitahukan kedatangan dengan mengetuk terlebih dahulu, menyebabkan mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut terperanjat kaget.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa tidak istirahat dulu?" tanya Iruka menghampiri Sasuke dengan mimik muka khawatir.

"Sas–maksudku _teme_. Kau baik-baik saja?" Walaupun Naruto yang menyebabkan Sasuke jatuh pingsan karena pukulannya, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kecemasan yang melanda lantaran ia tidak bermaksud memukul pemuda tersebut hingga berakhir sefatal itu. Terkadang, Naruto memang tidak bisa mengontrol energinya yang terlampau besar.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," Sasuke menampik, walau sebenarnya nyeri tak kunjung putus ia rasakan meski telah mengenggak pil pereda nyeri. "Karena itu lah, Iruka-san, bisa kau lepaskan dia?"

Bukan bermaksud memaafkan tindakan Naruto yang telah menghajarnya, permintaan Sasuke dilandasi oleh perasaan bersalah karena telah meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut di hutan sendirian serta merusakkan truk yang sangat disayangi itu.

Iruka mengernyit mendengar permintaan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau memaafkannya? Dia sudah memukulmu hingga pingsan, loh."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Tanpa ada tuntutan dari pihak korban, kau tidak bisa menahannya, bukan?" imbuh Sasuke.

Polisi dengan rambut cokelat yang dikuncir itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala tak mengerti. "Ya sudahlah."

Iruka mengambil kunci borgol dalam sakunya dan melepaskan benda yang menjerat kedua tangan Naruto itu. "Atas permintaan korbanmu, kau kulepaskan. Tapi jika kutemukan bahwa kau kembali berbuat onar, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menjebloskanmu ke dalam penjara!"

Tak ingin mendekam di dalam ruang tahanan membuat Naruto segera mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Nah, minta maaf sekarang," perintah Iruka.

Naruto tak serta merta menurut. Dari raut wajah yang ia tunjukkan, jelas bahwasanya si pirang tersebut enggan melakukan suruhan Iruka. Namun, berhubung detektif berkuncir itu memelototinya sembari memberikan isyarat bahwa ia akan memborgol Naruto kembali, dengan sangat terpaksa ia pun menjabat tangan Sasuke untuk meminta maaf.

"Ma-maaf..."

"Kurang kencang!" seru Iruka.

"Ma-maafkan aku!"

"Namanya tidak kau sebutkan?"

Naruto mendecih pelan. "Maafkan aku, _Teme._"

"Yang serius, donk. Mana ada nama orang begitu."

Naruto menghela napas panjang, mencoba agar tidak naik pitam. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

"Hei, tidak sopan, ya. Kau harus menggunakan nama lengkap. Dan jangan lupa menggunakan honorifik."

Kali ini Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan dengan seluruh tenaga ia berteriak dengan lantang.

"MAAFKAN AKU, SASUKE UCHIHA-SAMA!"

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan geli. Pria yang terbiasa mengenakan topeng dingin itu tanpa sadar menanggalkan kepalsuan pada wajahnya dan tertawa lepas. Namun, begitu sadar bahwa ia telah bertingkah di luar karakter, Sasuke terbatuk-batuk kecil dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah.

Melihat tawa Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya mengirimkan cengiran kuda ke wajah Iruka. "Baguslah. Sekarang kalian sudah berbaikan. Nah, Naruto-kun. Jangan kau ulangi lagi, ya. Lagipula kalian sepertinya seumuran. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kalian makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku untuk mengakrabkan diri. Tentu saja, kau yang harus mentraktir, Naruto-kun. Yah, tapi aku tidak akan menolak kalau kau mau mengajakku juga."

Ucapan blak-blakan Iruka kembali membuat Naruto hanya bisa berdecih ria tanpa mampu membalas kata-katanya.


	27. (27)

**(27)**

* * *

Temaram. Sesungguhnya gadis pemilik surai berwarna senada dengan nama yang disandangnya itu kewalahan untuk melihat kondisi ruangan. Sayup-sayup cahaya berwarna merah yang menyisip dari balik tirai jendela tak cukup membantu memberikan penerangan. Beruntunglah, setitik cahaya dari lilin di atas meja dapat menjelma sebagai asistensi bagi indra penglihatannya.

Netra zamrud Sakura memantulkan cahaya api di ujung sumbu lilin. Kobaran yang menggeliat malu-malu itu menemani gadis merah jambu tersebut dalam penyelidikannya di ruangan yang tampaknya merupakan ruang arsiparis balai Desa Konoha.

Rak-rak buku menjulang berjejer rapi layaknya perpustakaan. Dengan mengenggam wadah lilin di tangan, Sakura berjalan menuju salah satu rak tempat Shizune mengambil album foto sebelumnya.

Sebuah papan markah menerangkan isi rak tersebut. "Dokumentasi Peristiwa Penting Desa Konoha," gumam Sakura membaca aksara yang terukir pada markah kayu tersebut. "Sepertinya aku bisa menemukan beberapa petunjuk penting di sini."

Sakura mulai mencermati judul dari album-album yang berjajar rapi pada rak di hadapannya. Setiap album berisi kumpulan foto-foto yang mengilustrasikan peristiwa yang menjadi bagian dari sejarah Desa Konoha.

**Foto Keluarga Besar Klan Senju, Sarutobi dan Uzumaki tahun 1974.**

_Ah, ini album yang ditunjukkan Shizune barusan, _pikir Sakura dalam hati.

**Peresmian Kepolisian Militer Desa Konoha oleh Hashirama Senju tahun 1948.**

**Pelantikan Danzo Shimura sebagai Kepala Desa Konoha tahun 1989.**

**Perayaan Tanabata di Halaman Balai Desa tahun 1978.**

_Sepertinya album-album ini tidak tersusun rapi berdasarkan urutan tahun, ya, _pikir Sakura lagi sembari memilah-milah album mana yang kira-kira memuat informasi yang diinginkannya.

P**elantikan Hiruzen Sarutobi sebagai Komisaris Polisi Militer tahun 1979.**

**Pemilihan Umum Pertama Kepala Desa Konoha tahun 1956.**

**Rapat Agung Penentuan Klan Utama Penerus Asura tahun 1980.**

_Oh, _gadis _pink _tersebut membatin. Ia lalu membuka album foto yang berada dalam genggamannya sekarang. _Ini dokumentasi rapat di balai desa tentang klan keturunan Asura mana yang akan meneruskan ritual bulan merah, ya._

Foto pertama menyajikan potret puluhan orang berpakaian perlente duduk rapi mengitari meja pertemuan panjang. Wajah-wajah tegang para peserta rapat tergambar dengan jelas dalam foto tersebut.

Terlihat jalannya rapat yang makin memanas, dengan beberapa orang tampak berdiri dari kursinya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah beberapa orang lain yang masih tampak tenang.

Pada foto lain beberapa orang berdiri meninggalkan meja rapat dengan kemurkaan terlukis jelas di wajah mereka. Foto terakhir menunjukkan meja rapat yang sudah sepi dan hanya dihadiri oleh kurang dari setengah peserta awal.

_Sepertinya yang meninggalkan meja rapat adalah anggota klan Senju dan Uzumaki yang tidak terima ditunjuknya klan Sarutobi sebagai klan utama penerus Asura, _terka Sakura.

Diam-diam Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mulai mengambil potret foto-foto dalam album tersebut. Walaupun telah terjebak di dunia lain dan tidak mengetahui apakah ia dapat kembali lagi ke dunia asalnya atau tidak, tetap saja jiwa seorang jurnalis masih membara di dada wanita pemilik netra zamrud itu.

Setelah puas mengambil dokumentasi pribadi, Sakura lanjut memilah album foto di dalam rak. Sedari tadi ia belum menemukan album yang diinginkannya—album mengenai ritual bulan merah. Di dalamnya pasti memuat hal yang dapat memberikan titik terang mengenai kutukan yang menimpa desa, entah sekecil apapun petunjuk itu.

_Sial, sial, sial! _Sakura membatin. Walau telah memeriksa setiap jengkal album yang terpajang, tak satupun dari album tersebut memuat dokumentasi pelaksanaan ritual bulan merah. "Kenapa tidak ada, sih!" gerutu gadis itu lagi.

Ternyata keluhannya itu terdengar hingga ke koridor luar. Shizune yang sudah puas menuangkan isi hatinya dengan menangis di ruang belakang menghampiri Sakura yang tengah berwajah kusut.

"Kenapa?" Shizune bertanya.

"Oh." Kaget, Sakura sampai menjatuhkan album yang berada di tangannya. "Bu-bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat album-album ini saja," jelasnya terbata sembari mengambil album yang barusan terjatuh dan mengembalikan benda tersebut pada tempatnya.

Shizune mengernyitkan alis. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Nona _Program Director?" _selidik gadis bersurai hitam itu.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak merahasiakan aktivitasnya dari Shizune. Toh, mereka hanya berdua saja di dunia ilusi Kaguya. Tidak ada untungnya bagi Sakura menyembunyikan tujuannya datang ke Desa Konoha dari mahasiswi yang turut terjebak bersamanya.

"Jadi begini, Shizune-san. Sebenarnya..."

Pemilik surai merah jambu itu mulai menjelaskan alasannya berada di Desa Konoha. Tentang program televisi yang tengah digarapnya, ketidaksetujuan dewan tertinggi media akan program tersebut, serta tetap melakukan liputan program tanpa sepengetahuan stasiun tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau terlalu sembrono!" Shizune berseru. "Seharusnya kau paham betapa bahayanya melakukan liputan di tempat yang bahkan telah dihapus dengan sengaja oleh pemerintah Jepang! Kenapa, kau sampai melakukan tindakan seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Shizune membuat Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya. "Aku tahu," lirih gadis itu, "tapi keadaannya sangat mendesak. Jika tidak memproduksi program yang menarik, aku akan dicopot dari jabatanku. Ada sangat banyak orang yang mengincar posisi seorang PD. Mau tidak mau aku harus melakukan sesuatu, sedrastis apapun hal itu."

Keduanya terdiam. Shizune yang masih mahasiswi masih belum mencicipi seberapa keras persaingan dalam dunia kerja. Apalagi jika mengbadikan diri di perusahaan besar seperti Hyuuga Corp. yang yang memiliki berbagai lini usaha, salah satunya stasiun televisi swasta. Entah sudah sepanjang apa antrian berbaris di belakang Sakura yang siap sedia menggantikannya kapanpun juga. Karena itu, wajar jika gadis merah jambu itu tak berpikir panjang dan segera mengambil kesempatan untuk bertahan pada jabatannya ketika mendapatkan peluang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal Desa Konoha?" tanya Shizune kemudian. "Jika kulihat, umurmu sepertinya masih belum genap 25 tahun. Kau belum lahir saat Desa Konoha masih termasuk di dalam peta Jepang. Seharusnya kau tidak mengetahui keberadaan desa ini."

Kedatangan Sakura di Desa Konoha menjadi misteri tersendiri bagi Shizune. Pasalnya, jika bukan karena ia asisten peneliti di bawah Tsunade, ia pun tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa terdapat sebuah desa di pedalaman hutan Konoha.

"Seseorang memberitahuku..." Ucapan Sakura terjeda. "Lebih tepatnya, seseorang tidak sengaja memberitahukan itu padaku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Shizune mengernyit.

"Beberapa minggu lalu kami mengundang Inspektur Jenderal Kepolisian Metro Pusat Tokyo sebagai narasumber dalam suatu _talk show _besutanku. Yah, walaupun acara tersebut baru saja dihentikan penayangannya karena ratingnya yang rendah.

"Saat itu aku sempat mengobrol dengannya di belakang layar. Aku bertanya kira-kira kasus paling menarik apa yang ia temui selama berkarir di kepolisian."

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_"Apa, ya? Mungkin soal dihapusnya Desa Konoha_—" _ucapan Irjun bersurai putih panjang itu tersekat._

_"Desa Konoha?" Mendengar sebuah tempat yang asing di telinga tersebut menggelitik Sakura._

_"Ah, maafkan aku. Lupakan saja hal itu."_

_Sakura semakin penasaran karena Irjun tersebut tampak canggung dan ingin segera mengganti topik pembicaraan._

_"Jelaskan dulu soal Desa Konoha itu, Pak. Aku jadi tertarik."_

_Sang Irjun menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, tapi jangan ceritakan pada siapapun."_

_Netra zamrud gadis merah muda itu langsung berkilat. "Tentu saja!"_


	28. 28

**28**

* * *

"Jadi," Naruto memulai percakapan antara dirinya dan Sasuke, "kau mau kutraktir di kedai ramen Ichiraku untuk pukulan di wajahmu itu?"

"Tidak usah," Sasuke langsung menolak. "Ada yang ingin segera kulakukan. Kau tidak berbuat onar lagi itu sudah cukup untukku."

Dalam hati Naruto menghela napas lega. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tak punya uang walau untuk mengisi perut kosongnya, apalagi harus mentraktir orang lain.

"Iruka-san, boleh kupinjam mobilmu? Ada tempat yang ingin kutuju," pinta Sasuke.

"Ya, tidak masalah." Iruka merogoh sakunya. "Ini." Diserahkannya kunci mobil polisi miliknya kepada pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya," Sasuke menunduk pamit. Namun...

"Tunggu dulu, _Teme_! Maksudku, Uchiha-san..." Suara Naruto tiba-tiba memelan seraya melirik takut-takut Iruka, cemas akan diborgol kembali karena telah memanggil Sasuke dengan julukan yang tidak sopan.

"Kenapa, _Dobe_?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alis.

"Aku mau ikut denganmu."

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke semakin tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja untuk menagih soal Pochi malang yang kau rusakkan. Walaupun kau sudah merelakan soal insiden pemukulan wajahmu, aku masih tidak terima soal Pochi yang kini sudah menemui ajalnya."

Pemuda pemilik mata oniks itu menghela napas panjang. Ia pikir si pemilik kumis rubah itu sudah melupakan perihal truknya yang rusak. Ternyata masih belum bisa dilepaskannya begitu saja.

Polisi muda itu mengambil dompetnya. Sayang, ia yang baru saja lulus dari akademi kepolisian dan bahkan belum memulai pekerjaannya sebagai polisi secara resmi itu juga tidak memiliki dana lebih untuk membayar Naruto. Ia berdecih sesaat sebelum berkata, "Akan kubayar di lain waktu, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun sampai kau membayar ganti rugi Pochi," seru Naruto lantang. Ia takut Sasuke akan menghilang lagi dan tidak mengganti truk kesayangannya itu.

Urat-urat tanda kekesalan menyembul dari balik pelipis Sasuke. "Hei! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk berhenti berbuat onar—"

"Wah-wah, ramai sekali di sini."

Suara riang seseorang memotong ucapan Sasuke. Melihat sosok yang baru saja bergabung di ruang interogasi kecil itu membuat Iruka seketika berdiri tegap dan memberi hormat. "Selamat pagi Irjun Jiraiya!" sambutnya dengan sigap.

"Irjun?" Naruto menelengkan kepala karena tidak memahami singkatan tersebut. "Oh, inspektur jenderal," ujarnya girang ketika berhasil menyadari kepanjangan singkatan tersebut. "Eh, I-Irjun?!"

Pemuda berambut nanas itu segera tergagap tatkala mengetahui bahwa pria yang berdiri di hadapannya itu merupakan pemilik pangkat tertinggi di seantero kepolisian Jepang.

_Kenapa seorang inspektur jenderal tiba-tiba muncul di tempat seperti ini? _pikirnya panik. Naruto takut bahwa kasus pemukulan terhadap Sasuke sebelumnya akan kembali diusut dan menyebabkan ia ditangkap kembali.

"Kalian tidak perlu tegang begitu." Jiraiya tertawa lepas. Matanya melirik ke arah pemuda bermata biru laut itu. "Kamu, siapa namamu?"

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, memastikan bahwa ia lah yang baru saja ditanya oleh Jiraiya.

"Naruto, Pak."

"Naruto apa?"

"Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki."

Senyum semakin terkembang di wajah Jiraiya, seolah ia baru saja mendengarkan sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. "Kau anak Minato Namikaze?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Be-benar, Pak."

"Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat wajahmu. Kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu semasa muda."

Sasuke dan Iruka saling pandang. Tak mengerti ucapan Jiraiya yang sepertinya mengenal Naruto.

"Anda kenal berandalan ini, Pak?" tanya Iruka.

Kembali Jiraiya terbahak. "Berandalan, ya. Ayahmu pasti akan kecewa melihat keadaanmu sekarang."

Pemuda berambut nanas itu terdiam. "Bagaimana Anda bisa kenal ayah saya?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat mengenalnya," ujar Jiraiya. "Ayahmu adalah salah satu bawahan terbaikku."

Keterkejutan menghiasi wajah ketiga orang yang berada dalam ruang interogasi tersebut.

"Ayah anak ini polisi?" seru Iruka tak percaya.

"Ayahku, polisi?" sambung Naruto tak kalah kaget.

"Hei!" Iruka segera menepuk belakang kepala Naruto. "Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu? Dia kan ayahmu!"

"Tidak ada yang memberitahuku soal hal itu," kilah Naruto sembari meringis mengelus kepalanya. "Lagipula sejak kecil aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Aku hanya tahu nama kedua orang tuaku dan bahwa keduanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan ketika aku masih bayi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu rupa mereka seperti apa."

Lelaki berkuncir itu terdiam ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak tahu."

Sunyi sesaat menyapa ruang interogasi. Hawa sesak mengisi ruangan kecil itu, menunggu agar sang pemilik pangkat tertinggi segera memecah keheningan.

Jiraiya yang baru saja tenggelam dalam pikirannya lantas berujar, "Hmm, baiklah... Sasuke, Naruto. Kalian bisa ikut aku?"

Kedua pemuda yang disebut namanya menurut dan segera mengekori Jiraiya, sementara Iruka yang ditinggal sendirian hanya bisa bengong di tempatnya.

"Kenapa Anda memanggil saya lagi, dan kenapa mengajak dia?" tanya Sasuke tatkala mereka telah tiba di ruangan Jiraiya dan duduk di sofa yang mengitari meja tamu.

"Kemunculan Naruto di luar ekspektasiku, tapi untuk hal yang positif." Jiraiya masih tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah punya sebuah dugaan akan dipanggilnya Naruto bersamanya. "Apa ia ada hubungannya dengan...?"

"Desa Konoha? Kau benar," jawab Jiraiya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Naruto yang tidak bisa mengikuti alur percakapan kedua insan itu segera menyela, "Hei-hei, bisa undang aku bergabung dalam pembicaraan kalian?"

"Haha, benar-benar. Kau juga harus tahu soal hal ini," ujar Jiraiya masih dengan tertawa melunakkan sikap Naruto yang sedari tadi terlalu kaku lantaran mengira bahwa pria paruh baya pemegang jabatan berprestise itu adalah sosok yang menyeramkan.

"Nah, soal apa yang harus kujelaskan lebih dulu, ya. Bagaimana kalau soal orang tuamu saja?" tawar Jiraiya pada pemuda bermata biru laut itu.

"Ada apa dengan orang tuaku?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kedua orang tuamu meninggal karena kecelakaan, bukan?" tanya Jiraiya yang mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika terdapat sebuah kemungkinan bahwa kedua orang tuamu belum meninggal, tetapi terjebak dalam sisi lain Desa Konoha?"

Pernyataan pria berambut putih tersebut mencetak lekukan bak gelombang pada kedua alis Naruto. "Maksud Bapak?"

* * *

**Setelah ini adalah chapter flashback. Kira-kira tentang siapa, ya?  
Btw, adakah yang merindukan cerita ini jika aku hiatus?**


	29. -29

**-29**

* * *

Penghujung tahun 1992, saat di mana musim dingin sedang berada pada puncaknya. Belaian musim membekukan setiap jengkal permukaan air di alam terbuka, baik itu sungai maupun danau serta menutupi tanah dan aspal jalanan dengan kristal salju yang perlahan menggunduk laksana hamparan perbukitan.

Mobil polisi dengan corak khas berwarna hitam putih melaju pesat membelah kehampaan jalanan malam. Seorang pria berusia dua puluhan berambut pirang menuruni mobil tersebut sembari berjalan tergesa-gesa—bahkan tak lagi teringat mengunci kendaraannya itu—demi menemui sang istri yang sedang berjuang keras melahirkan buah hati satu-satunya mereka di rumah sakit bersalin terbaik di Tokyo.

Raut wajah pria tersebut tampak panik. Tak berhenti ia berdo'a atas keselamatan kedua insan berharga yang sedang berjuang bersama dalam bilik berdinding putih di hadapannya.

Pintu kamar bersalin itu terbuka. Seorang perawat dengan rambut tersanggul menyapa si pria yang berdiri dengan napas tersengal.

"Bapak Minato Namikaze?" tanya si perawat memastikan.

Si pria—masih dengan napas yang belum teratur—menyahut, "Y-ya, bagaimana istri dan anak saya?"

Garis bibir perawat muda tersebut melengkung sembari memberikan tatapan hangat. "Selamat, Pak. Istri Anda baru saja melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sehat."

Beberapa pekan sudah berlalu semenjak tahun baru disongsong. Meski begitu, suasana bak festival masih dapat disaksikan di setiap pelosok Jepang yang sesak oleh pelancong yang tak kunjung putus berdatangan demi menikmati budaya khas negara matahari terbit itu.

Di sisi lain ibukota Jepang, sebuah jamuan makan malam istimewa tengah berlangsung dalam rumah megah bak mansion yang ditempati para bangsawan.

Pemilik rumah memanjakan kedua tamunya dengan berbagai jenis hidangan penggugah selera. Tak kurang suguhan yang tersaji di atas meja. Sebenarnya cenderung berlebihan, malah. Lantaran sajian sebanyak itu bahkan cukup untuk menjamu belasan orang sekaligus.

"Kushina, Minato. Silakan nikmati makanan kalian. Maaf ya, aku hanya bisa memberikan jamuan sederhana seperti ini."

Lelaki dengan rambut pirang bernama Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak lantaran pria yang mengundang mereka dalam acara makan malam ini begitu merendah. "Jiraiya, Anda bisa saja. Sebenarnya Anda ingin dipuji makanya, bicara begitu, kan?"

Jiraiya hanya terkekeh mendengar gurauan Minato. "Tepat sekali. Sebuah trik psikologis yang jitu, kan? Dengan merendah, orang lain akan merasa segan dan mau tidak mau akan memuji karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

"Seperti biasa, Anda memang ahli strategis yang hebat. Tidak salah di usia yang belum genap 30 tahun ini Anda sudah menjadi seorang komisaris polisi."

"Kau bicara begitu, tapi kau juga sangat bertalenta, Minato. Walaupun baru setahun terakhir menjadi detektif, kau sudah mencetak rekor sebagai detektif dengan jumlah kasus terpecahkan terbanyak sepanjang sejarah. Dibandingkan denganku, kasus yang kutangani selama aku menjadi detektif bahkan tidak sampai setengah dari jumlah kasusmu." Jiraiya menenggak _wine _dalam genggamannya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalau kau punya koneksi yang kuat, kau pasti sudah menjabat sebagai komisaris polisi juga sekarang."

"Yah..." Minato bergumam kecil, "Saya tidak memiliki sahabat seorang anggota parlemen seperti Anda yang dapat memberikan rekomendasi kepada Irjun untuk mengangkat saya sebagai Kompol, soalnya."

Jiraiya tertawa lepas mendengar sahabatnya disebut. "Orochimaru, ya. Dia memang banyak berjasa untukku. Yah, bukan berarti hubungan kami hanya memiliki satu arah, ya. Aku juga sudah banyak memberikan dukungan dan bantuan padanya."

Setelah selesai menikmati makan malam, ketiganya beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka kembali.

"Oh, ya. Aku punya bingkisan untukmu." Seorang pelayan menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan besar kepada Jiraiya. "Aku sudah memesan semua perlengkapan bayi paling berkualitas dari para desainer kondang. Selamat atas kelahiran anak pertama kalian, ya. Maaf terlambat mengucapkannya."

Senyum mengembang terpatri di wajah sepasang suami istri tersebut. "Terima kasih Jiraiya-san!" seru sang istri sembari menerima bingkisan untuk anak mereka tersebut.

Surai merah maroonnya yang panjang menjuntai berayun-ayun lantaran sang pemilik rambut tengah berlonjak kegirangan. Sang suami tampak sedikit malu melihat tingkah istrinya. Tapi, siapapun pasti akan merasa riang jika menerima barang-barang mahal buatan desainer ternama.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak kalian sekarang?"

"Sehat dan sangat enerjik. Walau usianya baru satu bulan lebih sedikit, dia bahkan sudah bisa membalikkan badan sendiri."

Jiraiya tercengang mendengar hal itu. "Oh, ya? Biasanya bayi baru bisa telungkup setelah berusia paling tidak tiga bulan."

"Makanya," Kushina menyambung ucapan Jiraiya. "Dia benar-benar tumbuh dengan sangat cepat. Sekarang aku bahkan tak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena setiap memejamkan mata barang sebentar saja, anak kami itu sudah menggeser tubuhnya jauh dariku."

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Kalau sudah besar nanti, dia pasti akan mengikuti jejak ayahnya sebagai seorang detektif yang andal!" puji Jiraiya.

Malam itu diisi dengan keceriaan. Canda tawa tak sudi untuk pupus dari obrolan mereka. Terkadang Jiraiya melontarkan lelucon yang disambut dengan gelak tawa tamunya, disambung oleh Minato dengan keseruannya memecahkan kasus dan menangkap penjahat, atau Kushina yang bercerita dengan semangat menggebu-gebu tentang kelakuan Naruto kecil —anak semata wayang ia dan suaminya.

"Malam ini benar-benar seru. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini. Terima kasih sudah bersedia datang dalam jamuan makan malamku," ujar Jiraiya ketika waktu beranjak semakin larut.

"Terima kasih juga ya Jiraiya-san buat bingkisannya. Anak kami pasti akan sangat senang mengenakannya," Kushina menyengir lebar sembari menunjuk dengan dagunya pada bingkisan besar yang bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"Tidak masalah. Minato juga sudah banyak membantuku di kantor. Anggap saja itu adalah imbalan karena jasa-jasa yang telah suamimu berikan untukku."

Baru saja beranjak dari sofa nyaman di ruang tamu Jiraiya, suara tangisan anak bayi dari lantai dua mengusik pikiran para insan yang hendak pulang itu.

"Kenapa bisa ada suara bayi di sini? Bukannya Anda belum menikah, Jiraiya-san?" selidik Kushina.

"Oh, soal itu," Jiraiya menoleh ke arah sumber tangisan sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada para tamunya lagi, "Aku menemukan bayi itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Karena kasihan, aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya."

"Menemukan bayi?" Kedua mata Minato berkilat, tertarik akan hal yang baru saja ia dengarkan. "Anda tidak pernah menceritakan soal itu padaku, Pak."

"Yah...," Jiraiya bergumam pendek, "Kupikir tidak penting juga mengumbar-umbar soal hal itu. Toh, aku kasihan dengan anak itu kalau menjadi pusat perhatian."

Minato berdecak kagum. Walau lumayan eksentrik, Jiraiya tetap punya rasa belas kasihan pada dirinya. Agar dapat melalui kehidupan yang normal, dia sengaja tidak mengumumkan perihal penemuan bayi tersebut pada khalayak ramai.

"Tapi tetap saja. Bagaimana kalau keluarganya kebingungan dan sedang mencari bayi mereka yang hilang."

Jiraiya mendengus mendengar dugaan Minato. "Tidak mungkin. Bayi itu jelas sengaja ditinggalkan. Kau pasti akan terkejut jika tahu di mana aku menemukannya."

"Memangnya di mana?"

"Di depan gerbang Desa Konoha."

Minato mengernyit mendengar hal itu. Desa Konoha. Ya, ia ingat. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah nama desa yang beberapa bulan lalu baru saja diblokade oleh pemerintah Jepang dengan membangun tembok tinggi mengelilingi desa serta rumor yang tersebar berkata bahwa desa itu juga turut dihapuskan dari peta Jepang walau tak ada yang tahu apa sebabnya kecuali para petinggi pemerintahan.

Jiraiya menegur salah seorang pelayan agar membawa bayi itu turun. "Aku ingin kalian turut melihatnya. Bagiku dia benar-benar manis. Sungguh kejam mereka yang tega meninggalkan bayi mungil yang masih belum bisa apa-apa di tengah hutan sendirian."

Selagi menunggu pelayan itu kembali, Minato yang penasaran bertanya. "Bagaimana Anda bisa sampai menemukan bayi itu di gerbang Desa Konoha? Apa Anda pergi ke sana?"

Lelaki berambut putih panjang yang dikuncir itu menggeleng. "Kebetulan para petugas keamanan yang berjaga di hutan Konoha adalah bawahanku. Merekalah yang memberitahukan soal penemuan bayi itu padaku.

"Malam itu mereka yang sedang bertugas berjaga menangkap beberapa sosok misterius memasuki hutan Konoha tanpa izin. Para intelku berhasil melacak arah yang dituju oleh para penyelundup itu dan mengepung mereka. Namun sayang, para sosok misterius itu ternyata memiliki bala bantuan yang masih bersembunyi dan berhasil kabur dari kepungan para petugas keamanan.

"Akan tetapi, tidak semua dari mereka pergi. Ada seseorang yang sepertinya sengaja ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Dan seseorang itu..."

Suara tangisan bayi terdengar makin keras tatkala pelayan yang disuruh untuk menggendong sang bayi keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuruni anak tangga menghampiri rombongan Jiraiya.

"... Adalah anak ini," jelas si lelaki pemilik surai putih menerima bayi mungil dari pelayan wanita dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi dengan kasih sayang.

"Setelah beberapa hari merenung, kupikir aku akan menamai anak ini Karin yang berarti suci. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Sangat cocok untuk bayi tak berdosa ini, kan?"

Minato mengangguk dengan senyum merekah pada bibirnya. Ia mengusap kepala Karin yang perlahan-lahan berhenti menangis.

"Lihat, Kushina," seru Minato yang masih membelai ubun-ubun bayi mungil yang ditumbuhi helai-helai halus berwarna merah maroon itu. "Dia memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganmu. Apakah besarnya nanti dia akan tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik sepertimu?" kekeh lelaki bermata biru laut itu menggoda istrinya. Namun, Kushina hanya diam tak merespon suaminya.

"Kushina?" Minato mulai sadar. Sejak diceritakan soal bayi Karin, Kushina terus terdiam seribu bahasa. Padahal biasanya dia yang paling berisik apalagi menyangkut soal anak bayi. Dia pasti akan memberikan saran bagaimana cara mengurus bayi yang benar pada Jiraiya yang terkenal sembrono.

"Kushina," sang suami memegang pundak istrinya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bingkisan yang sedari tadi dibawa oleh Kushina jatuh berdebam. Tampak sorot mata wanita yang biasanya selalu terlihat lembut itu berubah. Terkesan kejam dan penuh amarah.

"Kenapa..." Suara Kushina terdengar bergetar. "Kenapa kau lakukan?"

Dahi Jiraiya berkerut. Lelaki itu tak menangkap maksud ucapan wanita yang tengah memberikannya tatapan nanar itu.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mengambil bayi itu dari sana. Ritual masih belum dilaksanakan... Ritual bulan merah harus segera dituntaskan!"

Dalam sekejap Kushina mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mendekati Jiraiya lalu mencengkeram kerah lelaki bersurai putih itu.

"Anda pikir dengan membangun tembok menjulang akan dapat menahan kutukan Kaguya? Tidak!"

Minato menarik istrinya agar segera melepaskan cengkaraman eratnya di kerah Jiraiya. Hanya saja, posisi Kushina yang kokoh pada tempatnya membuat suaminya cukup kewalahan, tak menyangka bahwa sang istri ternyata menyimpan energi sebesar itu dalam tubuh rampingnya.

"Hanya ritual bulan merah yang dapat meredam kemarahannya walau hanya sesaat. Camkan itu!"

"Kushina!" Minato yang hilang akal membentak Kushina. Wanita itu tersentak. Tatapannya kembali normal. Ia lalu menoleh pada suaminya, menatap dengan sendu yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Kushina sembari berlari menuju pintu utama meninggalkan mansion Jiraiya. Air mata tampak mulai menggenang dari sudut matanya.

Walau diliputi kebingungan, Minato sang suami yang setia tak mungkin tega meninggalkan istrinya sendirian. Ia memohon pamit dengan Jiraiya sebelum pergi menyusul Kushina. Meninggalkan bingkisan yang ditujukan untuknya beserta sang tuan rumah mansion tersebut yang tengah menggendong bayi bersurai merah maroon tipis dengan air muka penuh tanda tanya.

* * *

**Chapter kali ini lumayan panjang, kan ya? Apakah sudah menjawab sedikit pertanyaan atau malah semakin menimbulkan beragam pertanyaan baru? Ditunggu spekulasinya :)**

**Btw sedikit pengumuman kecil, setelah chapter ini aku akan hiatus untuk beberapa saat. Entah berapa lama aku juga belum tahu, yang pasti aku pasti akan kembali. Mohon bersabar, ya.**

**Nantikan kejutan-kejutan lain di chapter selanjutnya~**


End file.
